The Head That Wears the Crown
by Lugubrious DBB
Summary: Set immediately after my previous work, "Voices," Elsa is still dealing with the scars from her experiences. With Anna by her side, she strives to become the queen she is destined to be as she confronts a conspiracy that could destroy Arendelle.
1. Chapter 1: Broken

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter One**

**Broken**

* * *

_Then, happy low, lie down! Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown. —Henry IV, Part II_

* * *

_Her footsteps echoed across the frozen fjord, the wind howling around her, the snow furiously blowing, obscuring her vision. _Get away, get away, get away!_ she thought as she pressed blindly onward._

_ "You can't run from this!" came the voice from behind her. "This all has to stop!"_

_ She turned to face her accuser. "Please! I . . . I can't! Just let me go!"_

_ "You know I can't do that! One way or another, this winter must end."_

_ "Just take care of my sister! Please! Help her be strong!"_

_ Her pursuer stared at her, dumbfounded. "Your sister? Your _sister_?! Your sister is dead! _You _killed her!"_

Impossible! _she thought. _I would never—

_"No!" she whispered. "It's not true! Please, God, no, don't let it be true!"_

_ "You know that it's true! You _know _what you did, you . . . you . . . MONSTER!"_

_ Standing before her, suddenly, was the figure of her sister, frozen, unmoving. _

_ "NOOOOOOO!" she screamed, rushing toward the frozen woman, grabbing her, shaking her, desperately searching for a sign—_any _sign—of life. "ANNA! PLEASE, NO! NO! NO! COME BACK TO ME! ANNA!"_

_ But the statue that was her sister remained still, refusing to cooperate, and in her head she could hear the familiar buzzing and the chanting began, overwhelming her, consuming her: "You killed her! You killed her! Monster! Monster! MONSTER!"_

_ "GO AWAY! GO AWAY! NOOOOOO!"_

Elsa shot up, heart pounding, sweat dripping down her brow. Panting, she looked around, disoriented, confused. _What—? Where—?_

She was in her bedroom in the palace, the very bedroom in which she had spent most of her life isolating herself from the outside world. Her stomach retched and she fought to contain the bile that rose in her throat. Swallowing, she breathed, slowly, deeply, willing her heart to slow down.

Elsa sank back into the bed, wiping her eyes, trying to clear her head. _It was only a dream. Just a dream. Nothing more._

But it _wasn't _just a dream; she knew that. She was reliving what had transpired earlier that day. She _had _killed her sister by accidentally freezing her heart with her arctic powers. She _had _tried to revive her. She had failed. If it wasn't for the fact that her sister had made the ultimate sacrifice before her body completely froze, throwing herself in front of the sword that was meant for Elsa, she would still be nothing more than an ice statue standing in solitude on the fjord.

A knock at the door startled Elsa from her reverie. "Elsa?" came a voice from the hallway. "Elsa, are you okay?"

Elsa froze, every instinct in her body telling her to lie still, to pretend she was asleep, to be the good girl and hide herself away as she had done every day for the past thirteen years.

The knocking was louder this time. "Elsa, it's me. May I please come in?"

Elsa wrestled with herself. On the one hand, she shouldn't let her in, in case she hurt her again. Elsa knew all too well how dangerous her powers could be. But on the other hand, it would be so nice to finally allow somebody in, even if just for this once. Her voice quavering, she quietly called out, "Come in."

The door opened and Princess Anna entered, her gaze calm, yet Elsa could sense that her sister was worried about something.

"Hey," Anna said. "How are you? I mean, Your Majesty, what—"

"Enough with the formalities, Anna," Elsa said, waving her hand. "There are no titles in here. It's just you and me." _For the first time in years, _she thought.

"Right, of course," Anna said. "I, um, well, I just thought I heard something and I thought I would come in and see how you're doing."

"I'm fine," Elsa said flatly, obeying the silent command she had given herself every day for years. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal!_ She glanced up at Anna, who was still looking at Elsa, a concerned look on her face. "You don't have to worry about me, Anna."

Clearly, Anna didn't believe her. "Elsa, are you sure you're all right? You've been through so much and—"

"I said I'm fine!" Elsa snapped. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she silently cursed herself for losing her temper.

At Elsa's rebuke, Anna stepped backwards, a pained look crossing her face. But Anna didn't back down. "We both know that's not true," Anna said.

"What do you want from me?" Elsa asked, desperately trying not to lose her patience again.

"I want . . . I want to be your sister again," Anna said. "I want to talk to you, and I want you to talk to me, and I want you to trust me, and know that you can tell me anything, because I want you to be happy."

"There's nothing to talk about," Elsa said. "It's been a difficult few days for both of us, and the sooner we move past them, the better."

Anna sat on the bed next to Elsa. "I agree," Anna said. "But we can't move on until we talk."

Frustrated, Elsa turned away, crossing her arms. "Oh, Anna, why can't you just leave it alone? I told you, I'm _fine_!"

"Because I can tell you're _not _fine!" Anna replied. "I can see you trying to bottle everything up inside again, and I know you have to be hurting, and I just want you to . . . to _feel _again, to know it's okay to have emotion. You don't have to pretend anymore, Elsa! You don't have to be afraid!"

"ENOUGH!" Elsa roared, and a wall of ice coated the bedroom.

Horrified, Elsa shrank back, desperately trying to get away from Anna. "Get away from me, Anna! You can't be near me! It's not safe!"

"Elsa, it's okay," Anna said. "Please, just let me in!"

"Let you in? How can I let you in when . . . when . . ."

Elsa sank to the floor, her face a contorted mess of conflicting emotions.

Gently, Anna sat next to her. "Please, Elsa," she said. "Let me help you. I want to know. I want to understand!"

Elsa turned to her sister, her loving, optimistic, hopeful sister. "What do you want to understand?" she whispered.

"Elsa, I know about . . . _them_," she said.

Elsa's defenses were back up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Elsa, don't try and deny it. I've seen it over the years. You would be talking to someone and suddenly you would just stop. You would look . . . somewhere else, like you were having a conversation only you could hear. But I never figured it out what it was. And then, when you did it at again the ice palace, when you told me to get away before you couldn't control 'them' anymore, I _knew_."

_Oh, God, _Elsa thought. _She thinks I'm insane! _Am _I insane?_

Elsa took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, Anna, I'll admit it. It's true. I've heard . . . voices."

Anna moved herself ever-so-closer to her sister. "When did you first hear them?"

A pained look crossed Elsa's face, memories rushing into her mind that she had long ago tried to bury. "The first day I locked myself in this room."

Anna nodded. "What was it like? I mean, hearing them and everything."

"Anna, I—"

"Elsa, you _need_ to talk about this. Please. I won't judge you. I just want to help you."

Elsa paused, trying to find words to describe the sensation. "It was like . . . It was like trying to have a conversation with someone in a crowded room. You try to focus on what you're doing, what _you _want, but all the while, there's this constant buzzing in the background and you have difficulty remembering what it is you're trying to say." She took a breath. "That's what it was like, on a good day."

"And . . . on a bad day?"

Elsa's face paled, beads of sweat forming on her brow. "It was like being ripped in two," she whispered. "Like someone, somehow, is all around you, screaming at you to do something you don't want to do, and you _know _you shouldn't do it, so you fight back. But you don't even know_ how _to fight back, because you can hardly concentrate at all, there's so much noise. And not just background noise that you can teach yourself to ignore. This was . . . this was screaming, howling, the most horrible sounds you've ever heard in your life, only far, far worse. And the insults . . ."

She bit her lip, struggling with all her might to keep from breaking down. "The things they would call me . . . you know you shouldn't believe them, because they're only trying to break you. So you try and try and try to ignore them. But . . . eventually, you hear them so often, you begin to believe they _must_ be true."

Anna took her sister's hand, not wanting to know the answer but knowing she _had _to ask the question, because Elsa needed to answer in order to have any hope of recovering. "What did they call you?"

Elsa's lip trembled. _Don't break! Don't break! Conceal! Conceal! _"Freak. Abomination. Unnatural. Unholy. Unwanted. Unloved. _Monster._"

Anna's heart sank into her stomach, the full magnitude of what Elsa was telling her beginning to sink in. _How is she still sane? _Anna thought. _What kind of hell has she been through for all these years? How could I have been so blind?!_

"That's why I couldn't believe that you did what you did on the fjord," Elsa said, nearly at her breaking point. "I couldn't believe . . . _still _don't believe that you sacrificed yourself for me, because I . . . I . . ."

She couldn't contain it anymore. Tears burst from her eyes, cascading down her face, over and over and over again.

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna cried, wrapping her arms around her older sister and holding her as tightly as she could, refusing to let go as years of pain and despair flowed from Elsa in waves of sorrow.

"NO!" Elsa cried, struggling to escape from Anna's arms. "Don't touch me! I don't deserve it!"

"What, Elsa?" asked Anna, not understanding. "_What _don't you deserve?"

"Any of this! Your love! Your forgiveness! Your compassion! I don't deserve any of it because those are only for _good _people, not monsters like me!"

"Elsa, you know that's not true! You _know _you're not a monster!"

"Really?!" Elsa sobbed. "I . . . _killed _ . . . you! I KILLED YOU! Does a good person do that? Is that what you think a good person does?!"

"It was an accident!" Anna replied, pulling Elsa even closer. "You didn't do it on purpose! You were only trying to protect me! I see that now. _I _was the one who pushed you too far! _I _was the one who didn't see how much you were suffering! _I _was the one who was so focused on my own desires that I couldn't . . ._ wouldn't _see how much you had sacrificed for me!"

Elsa closed her eyes and allowed Anna's soothing touch to calm her, to bring her back from the brink of despair. Another chilling thought crossed her mind. "How . . ." she whispered, throat dry, lips parched. "How can I do it, Anna? How can I rule our people? How can I possibly be queen when I'm so . . . _broken_?"

"You're not broken, Elsa," said Anna, looking directly into her sister's eyes. "You are the bravest, most courageous woman I have ever known."

Elsa tried to look away, but Anna would have none of it. "No, Elsa, you listen to me now! You suffered for years, sacrificed your happiness, your very existence, because you _love _our people. You did what you thought you needed to do to keep them safe. You were tormented day after day after day by horrors I will never comprehend, and you did it all because there is _so much love _inside of you!"

Anna lifted Elsa's left hand and held it in front of her sister's face. "Look, Elsa. _Look!_ The Eden-stone shines now, more brightly than ever, because of your love. Would Father have entrusted it to you if he didn't believe in you?"

The ring on Elsa's finger glowed with an intense, burning flame. Anna smiled, brushing the hair from Elsa's eyes.

"You have spent your whole life showing your love for others, Elsa," she said softly. "Now, it's time for you to learn to love yourself."

Elsa stared at the ring, its glow willing her to be strong.

"It wasn't just for our people, Anna," Elsa said. "The real reason I sacrificed was because . . . because of you."

"Me?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Elsa said. "When the . . . when the voices were at their worst, when I was almost to the point of losing my sanity, my identify, I would see you in my mind and I . . . and I would know that I had to be strong, to keep you safe. Because if I allowed myself to give in, I would hurt you. And I couldn't live with myself if I did."

Anna hugged her sister even more tightly. "We're together again, Elsa," she said. "You and me. And we will get through everything we may face together. We don't have to be apart anymore. _Let me be with you._"

Elsa turned to Anna and smiled. "Yes," she whispered. "I would like that . . . very much."

Anna stood, smoothing her nightgown. "Well, we'd better get back to bed. It's late, and you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. You're going to need all the sleep you can get, and—"

"Anna," Elsa whispered, pleadingly. "Can you . . . can you . . . I mean . . ."

"Yes, Elsa?" Anna said, watching as Elsa struggled with her thoughts.

"Would you stay with me? Just for tonight? I've been alone for so long that I . . . I . . ."

"Of course," Anna said, kissing her sister on the cheek. "I'd like that very much too."

The queen and the princess held each other, not daring to let each other go lest something separate them once again. And for the first time that Elsa could remember, her dreams were peaceful.

* * *

**AN: This is going to be a series of vignettes that detail Elsa's first year as Queen of Arendelle. I enjoyed writing the dialog between Elsa and Anna so much in my last fan fiction that I found I can't stop now. This will be a character-heavy piece, in which the emotions and thoughts of our characters are explored. I strongly suggest that those who have not yet done so read my work, _Voices, _in order to know the backstory behind this work.**


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Two**

**Breakfast**

The sun slowly streamed across the room, its golden beams moving closer and closer to the bed with each passing moment. Finally, the bright rays could no longer be contained and they let forth their luminescence upon the bed.

Elsa groaned, covering her eyes with her pillow. "Just five more minutes," she mumbled, rolling over onto her stomach. The sunlight responded by streaming even more brightly into her eyes, causing the queen to moan in frustration.

Now awake, Elsa opened her eyes and looked about the room. The bedroom looked exactly as it had before the events of the past few days took place. Her furnishings were still in the same place, as were her other belongings. Yet, something about the room felt . . . _different._

_You're no longer a prisoner in here, _she thought. _Everyone knows about you now. You don't have to hide anymore. _The thought thrilled her and terrified her at the same time. _How _does _a snow queen rule a kingdom, anyway? We don't exactly have any traditions to fall back on._

Elsa then noticed that Anna wasn't there, and she was surprised to realize she felt a twinge of disappointment over that fact. Shrugging it off, Elsa pulled on her dressing gown and set forth to find her sister.

It didn't take long to find her. Elsa had suspected Anna might be in the kitchen; she had loved to watch their mother cook when they were children. Their mother had taken pride in the fact that, although she was the queen, she still took the time to personally cook most of the family's meals. When Elsa had asked her why she didn't just have the servants cook for her, her mother had smiled and replied, "When God gives us a talent, He expects us to use it to serve our neighbors. To not make good use of what He gives us is a grave sin."

Anna was a flurry of activity, furiously moving about the kitchen as she prepared various dishes. Elsa stood in the doorway, watching her sister cook. The deliberate movements, the careful measuring, the precise way she sliced the fruit, all showed her passion for her craft. So absorbed was Elsa in watching Anna that she forgot to announce her presence. Consequently, when she said "It smells wonderful," Anna nearly leaped out of her skin in surprise.

"Elsa! Whoa! Way to sneak up on me!" Anna said.

"Sorry," Elsa smiled. "I was just so . . . impressed by how great you've been doing. Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"Mother taught me most of it," Anna said. "I needed something to pass the time when we were locked up in the palace as kids, and cooking is just something that comes naturally to me, I guess."

"I can't wait to try some," Elsa said. "We'll see how good of a cook you really are."

Anna's smile faded slightly. "You should already know."

Elsa was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, um, I guess no one ever told you," Anna said. "After Mother died, I . . . I started cooking all of your meals."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I guess I . . . I guess I just wanted to find a way to let you know that I still cared about you, even though you wouldn't see me. And I thought . . . I thought that if I cooked for you, you might realize that I love you, and you would come out and see me again."

Elsa felt the guilt wash over her. "Oh, Anna, I . . . I didn't know. I'm sorry . . ."

"No, it's all right," Anna said. "You obviously had your reasons for locking yourself away. I just . . . I just wish . . ."

"What?"

Anna took a deep breath. "I just wish you had trusted me! There, I said it!" Anna saw that Elsa was trying to cut in and continued talking. "I know what you're going to say. You were just trying to keep me safe. You thought it was better this way. And I get it, I really do, it's just that . . ." Anna swallowed. "It's just that I didn't _know _why! I just wish that you, or Father, or Mother, would have trusted me enough to . . . OW!"

Anna had been trying to flip the pancakes she was cooking—they smelled _delicious, _Elsa noted—but she had been distracted, her hand had crept too close to the range, and she had burned herself. Annoyed, she stuck her injured finger in her mouth, trying to soothe the sharp sting.

Elsa crossed from the doorway to the range in three steps. "Here, Anna, let me see."

"It's fine," Anna said. "Just a little burn. Nothing I haven't done before. But, ouch!"

Anna gave Elsa her hand—her sister clearly wasn't taking "no" for an answer—and watched as Elsa examined the injury. "It's nothing, Elsa," Anna said. "It's just one of the risks you take when you cook." Anna was confused; Elsa was still staring at her hand, studying it, analyzing it. "Elsa, what are you doing?"

Elsa blinked and shook her head, waking from her thoughts. "Oh, nothing, I was just . . . I was . . . well, I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Of course I'm all right. It's just a little burn." _Wait a minute, _Anna thought. "Elsa, you've . . . you've never been burned before, have you?"

"Well, I . . . I mean, I've _seen _it before, but, um, I . . . I . . ."

"Elsa," Anna asked. "_Can _you be burned?"

Elsa's face turned red, her defenses back up. "What are you saying? That there's something wrong with me if I can't be? Not that I can't, because I can! But _if _I couldn't, I don't see how that's a problem!"

"Elsa, I'm not saying anything! I was just asking because it looked like you had never seen a burn before."

Elsa calmed herself, taking deep breaths to relax her tense muscles. "I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to get so defensive. It's just . . . I'm not used to letting people in, and it's going to take some time for me to adjust to the idea. I hope you'll be patient with me. Because I'm trying, Anna, I really am."

Anna smiled. "It's okay," she said. "I'm just glad we're able to spend this time together. Because just a few days ago, this never would have happened."

"No, it wouldn't have," Elsa agreed. She sniffed. Something smelled . . . unusual. "Anna, is something burning?"

"Ohmygosh!" Anna shrieked. "The croissants!"

Panicked, Anna rushed to the oven, Elsa following behind her. The princess opened the oven and pulled out a tray of slightly-blackened rolls. "Oops."

"They're just a little overdone, that's all," Elsa said. "I'm sure they'll taste just fine."

"Yeah, but . . . but . . . oh, this is going to sound so _stupid_!" Anna kicked the oven in frustration.

"What's the matter?" Elsa asked, draping an arm over Anna's shoulder.

"It's nothing, it's just that . . . I wanted your first breakfast back home to be special!" Anna said. "You've been gone for days. I have no idea if you've even had a decent meal. And I . . . I wanted to impress you, I guess. To show you what I can do, how I can help around here."

"Anna," Elsa said. "You've already shown me what you can do. I don't know what I would do around here without you. Don't start thinking you're not important, because you are!" _More than you know, _Elsa thought.

Anna was still upset, Elsa could tell. Thinking quickly, Elsa said, "Hey, I think you owe me some pancakes. Aren't they about ready?"

"Of course!" Anna said. "Coming right up!"

As she went to return to the range, Anna's shoe caught on a loose floorboard. She lost her balance and went careening head-first toward the oven, the oven she had forgotten to close.

"Anna!" Elsa cried. Without thinking, she threw herself in front of her sister. Anna landed on top of Elsa, knocking the queen backwards. Involuntarily, Elsa stretched her arm behind her to steady herself, but her arm went directly into the gaping maw of the oven.

"Elsa!" Anna cried. She rushed to her sister. "Get your arm out of there! Now!"

Elsa slowly removed her arm from the burning oven. Anna braced herself for the worst, preparing to see serious burns that would require far more medical attention than she was prepared to deal with.

Except the arm Elsa removed from the oven was perfectly normal. There were no visible injuries of any kind, no burns, no blistered skin. In fact, Elsa's arm didn't even feel warm to the touch, as if it had had no contact at all with the raging fire.

Anna was flabbergasted. "How . . . how did you . . . ?"

"I guess you were right," Elsa said, softly, rubbing her arm, as if she _wished _it had been injured. "I guess I've never been burned before."

"Elsa, that's . . . that's . . ."

"Unnatural?" Elsa finished. "An abomination?"

"No, that's not what I meant! I just . . . I guess I'm still coming to grips with the fact that you have these powers. But I don't think they're bad! I think . . . I think it's great that you have them!"

"Why would you say that?" Elsa asked quietly. "Why would you think they're something to be proud of?"

"Because they're a part of you," Anna said. "And if they're a part of you, that means they can't be bad." She took Ela's hand in her own. "Because nothing about you is bad, Elsa. Nothing!"

The two sisters stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say next. Finally, Elsa said, "So, are we going to eat, or are we just going to spend all morning smelling this amazing food?"

Anna laughed. "Well, I guess it's about time we ate before all my hard work goes to waste." She reached for a pitcher on the counter. "Fresh-squeezed orange juice. It's not the coldest in the world; it would probably taste better if it was a little colder, but—"

Elsa quietly stretched out her fingers and concentrated. Suddenly, the pitcher of juice was coated in a thin layer of frost. "I think it will taste just fine," she said.

Anna looked at the pitcher, then back at Elsa, and grinned. "So . . . do you want syrup on your pancakes or not?"

* * *

**AN: I wanted to create a lighthearted domestic scene where Elsa and Anna could just talk about . . . anything. This is the result. Hopefully, it's satisfactory. More to come as ideas come to my mind. Feedback is always greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: Politics

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Three**

**Politics**

Elsa stood outside the throne room door, knowing she had to enter, she had no choice, but dreading it all the same. A week ago, she would have been nervous, yes, but still confident in her ability to take on her new responsibilities. Now . . . now everything had changed. Everyone knew her secret. _Everyone. _And her confidence was no longer what it once was.

Elsa had hoped that returning to the palace would restore a sense of normalcy to her life. Now, more than ever, she was finding herself incapable of making decisions. Even matters as trivial as deciding which dress to wear that day sent her into a maelstrom of strife; it had taken her almost an hour that morning to finally choose her clothing, and she only succeeded because her sister had been pounding on the door, reminding her that she had her first meeting with her ministers and she was running extremely late.

For the briefest of moments, Elsa strongly considered turning around, fleeing the palace, returning to her solitary domain on the North Mountain. _It would be so easy, _she thought. _No one would even notice I was gone for several hours. It would be perfect!_

_ What are you talking about? _the rational part of her mind snapped back. _You are the Queen of Arendelle now! You have responsibilities! You can't run away! So get in that throne room right now and meet with your ministers!_

"Right," Elsa whispered. She stared at the door once more. "That's right, Elsa. Nothing stopping you. Just go right on in there." She continued to stand in the hall. "Anytime now."

She heard footsteps from behind her and felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," Anna said. "What's going on? Aren't you supposed to be in your meeting right now?"

"Um . . . well . . ." Elsa stammered. "You see, I was just on my way in, when I realized that, um . . . I . . ."

Anna stared at her sister, concerned. "Elsa, what's going on? I've _never _seen you this nervous before."

"I can't do it, Anna," Elsa's voice was hushed, her tone defeated.

"Can't do what?" Anna asked, even though she already knew what her sister was talking about.

"I can't face them," Elsa said. "I can't handle it. The stares . . . the judging . . ."

"Elsa, it doesn't matter what they think. You're their queen. They _have _to respect you."

"Anna, it's not that simple," Elsa protested. "I spent years of my life, studying, training, working to learn how to rule a kingdom. No one knew about my curse. _No one. _Up until coronation day, people respected me because of what I'd accomplished, how hard I'd worked."

"And now?" Anna asked. "What makes you think anything has changed?"

"Oh, Anna, be realistic," Elsa said. "I can practically _hear _the whispers already. _No one _is going to believe that I've accomplished anything on my own now that they know what I can do. They'll think I've gotten everywhere in life through threats, through fear."

"No, they won't," Anna replied.

Elsa glared at her sister. "I cursed the kingdom with an unending winter because we had an argument. Do you _really _think they won't expect me to do far worse?"

"Who cares what they think?!" Anna cried, throwing her hands in the air. "I know you've spent your entire life trying to hide who you are, but everybody knows now. And they also know how you saved the kingdom, how you have controlled your powers and that you're still the same person you were a week ago."

Elsa tried to object, but Anna cut her off. "And if they still can't accept that, that's not your problem. You're the queen. They can deal with it, or they can be out of a job."

Elsa paused, considering Anna's words. "But what if I make the wrong decisions? What if I make mistakes?"

Anna put her arms around Elsa's waist. "You're human. You'll make mistakes. But you'll learn from them. And, if there's one thing I know about you, it's that mistakes will be few and far between. No one expects you to be perfect, Elsa. You shouldn't either. Just be . . . Just be the brave woman I know you are."

Elsa smiled, her sister's words providing a much-needed boost to her confidence. "Okay," she said. "But before I go in there, I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course," Anna replied. "What is it?"

"Come in with me," Elsa said. "Just for today. I could use . . . I could really use your support in there. You don't have to say anything. Just be there for me. Please."

Anna gave Elsa a kiss on the cheek. "Of course. But remember: You're the politician here. I'm just the moral support."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Within the throne room, the ministers were beside themselves. It had been more than half an hour since their session was scheduled to begin, and still the queen had not arrived. Such tardiness was unacceptable. Coupled with the fact that many of the ministers were on the record in calling for the queen to be executed for treason within the past week, the mood in the room was sour, to say the least.

Finally, the sergeant-at-arms opened the throne room door and announced to those assembled: "Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa, and Her Highness, Princess Anna."

The ministers followed protocol and rose, watching in silence as Elsa and Anna processed arm in arm to the throne. Once the two royals were seated, the ministers took their own seats.

Elsa cleared her throat. "My apologies, gentlemen, for my tardiness this morning. Rest assured, it will not become a habit. I was merely . . . preparing for this morning's agenda."

Chief Minister of State Andersen rose and bowed toward the throne. "Your Majesty," he said. "I believe I speak for my colleagues when I say that we are overjoyed that you are finally here to tend to your duties as Regent of Arendelle. May God grant you all wisdom and understanding to execute your office for the betterment of our people."

"Amen," murmured the assembly.

Elsa bowed her head. "Thank you, Minister," she said. "May your prayer be fulfilled."

"Now, Your Majesty," Andersen continued. "We have pressing matters to discuss regarding the status of our trade agreements. Minister Ingeborgson, if you please."

A younger man, well-groomed, with a thin mustache, rose and approached the throne. "Your Majesty," he said, bowing. "Minister of Trade Ingeborson, at your service."

"Please," Elsa said. "Proceed."

The minister paused for a moment, then continued. "Before I deliver my report, Your Majesty, might I inquire as to the . . . unusual breach of protocol you have elected to commit today."

Andersen shot Ingeborson a warning look, his eyes full of fury, but the younger man ignored him.

"What is he talking about?" whispered Anna, glancing at her sister in confusion.

Elsa took a deep breath. "I presume, Minister, that you speak of the presence of the Princess in the midst of a formal session of state."

A thin smile curled on Ingeborson's lips. "Precisely, Your Majesty. As I am sure you are well aware, it is tradition for only the ruling member of the royal family to be present during these sessions. Even your father, as . . . unorthodox as he could be at times, still respected this tradition. My colleagues and I were merely curious as to why you felt it appropriate to disregard protocol established long ago by our fathers."

Anna was on the verge of exploding. _How _dare _he talk to Elsa like this! Who does he think he is? I'd like to rip that little mustache of his right off his lip and shove it up his nose!_

Elsa remained perfectly still, her face the embodiment of calm and reason. Finally, she replied, "If the Minister is finished, I will briefly address this issue." She rose and walked down the steps, stopping directly in front of Ingeborgson. "Princess Anna is next in line to the throne of Arendelle. Should anything happen to me, she needs to be prepared to assume the full responsibilities of this office. I can think of no better way for her to learn than for her to observe these sessions." She moved ever-so-slightly closer toward Ingeborson. "Now, if that is all, Minister, I would be much obliged if you would concentrate on _your _responsibilities and deliver your report, and leave other matters to those to whom they pertain."

Murmurs swept through the assembly, praising the young queen for her calm and reasonable response. Andersen smiled, casting a knowing glance at Elsa, who returned the gaze in turn.

Humiliated, Ingeborgson bowed before Elsa. "My apologies, Your Majesty," he said. "I meant no disrespect."

Standing, the trade minister began his report. "As you all know, the events of the past week have caused great anxiety amongst our allies in trade. Even our oldest and strongest partners are now hesitant to continue their relationships with us. This is a dangerous time for Arendelle. We must act now to restore their faith in us, or else we risk isolating ourselves from the world and causing irreparable harm to our economy."

Elsa sat in her chair, brow furrowed, pondering this information. "What specifically are they concerned about, Minister?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

The thin smile returned to Ingeborson's face. "Since Your Majesty has recently . . . _elected _to reveal a hitherto unknown ability to control the winter elements, our allies fear you may choose to use your powers to extort them into signing modified trade agreements that greatly reduce their profit in our joint ventures."

Andersen interjected. "Their concerns are unjustified. Her Majesty has expressed deep remorse and regret for the incident. It was entirely accidental and shall not happen again."

"And yet," Ingeborson continued, "And yet, the fear remains among our allies that last week's outburst may be just the _tip of the iceberg_ . . . to borrow a phrase."

Anna stood, unable to listen any longer to this assault on her sister's character. "Well, they're wrong!" she shouted. "Elsa would never use her powers to extort anyone! That's just . . . that's just _crazy_!" She looked about the room, trying to find someone—_anyone_—to support her. "How can they—"

"Anna!" Elsa whispered, quietly yet forcefully enough that Anna immediately stopped talking.

Ingeborson smiled a very unsettling smile. "Yes, well, while Your Highness may take Her Majesty's word that she will not unleash eternal winter upon those who oppose us, unfortunately, our allies require something a little more . . . substantial in order to rest comfortably."

The members of the assembly began to bicker amongst themselves. Cries of "What can we do?" were heard mingling with others who blamed Elsa for the entire situation.

Anna watched as the ministers continued their incessant arguing. _Is this what being queen is like? _she thought. _Presiding over these grown men acting like little boys! _She turned to Elsa. Her sister's eyes were closed, deep in thought, one hand rubbing her temples, desperately trying to drive away the headache that threatened to consume her.

Suddenly, Elsa opened her eyes and rose. "Minister," she said. Immediately, the rabble died down. Elsa had not yelled, had not shouted, had not raised her voice. Rather, she had simply spoken calmly, but with a voice that wielded great authority.

"Minister," Elsa repeated. "It would appear that, given the circumstances, mere words are not sufficient to mend relations with our allies. Rather, more concrete assurances must be given."

Ingeborson was not prepared for how calmly the queen was handling the situation. "And . . . what does Her Majesty propose?" he asked, hoping to rattle her, to loosen her confidence.

Elsa turned to the Minister of Finance. "At last count, we were running a budget surplus, were we not?" she asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied. "There are more than enough funds available. What is it you propose?"

Elsa turned back to the assembly. "Ministers of Arendelle, we shall restore our allies' confidence in our nation. We shall invite them here for a state dinner and show them that we are committed to peaceful relations."

Andersen smiled. "An excellent idea, Your Majesty. It would be a wonderful opportunity for you to reestablish their trust."

Ingeborson was not satisfied. "And what exactly is it you plan on saying at this dinner to assuage their concerns? Are you going to deny what you are? Or will you simply promise never to use your powers against them? Mere words, Your Majesty. Our allies will not be comforted by words alone. They will want something concrete."

"And they will have it!" Anna said. "Because Elsa isn't going to hide her powers. She's going to demonstrate them for everyone."

The assembly erupted with countless conversations, each minister talking louder and louder to be sure to be heard.

Elsa turned to Anna. "Anna, what are you doing?"

Anna smiled. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." Raising her voice, she proceeded to speak, until the assembly was once again silent. "We're going to throw a winter-themed dinner in the middle of summer. And Elsa is going to use her powers to show everyone that they are safe. We'll put winter decorations all over the palace. Elsa can make ice sculptures and an ice skating rink. We will show everyone that there is nothing to fear from Arendelle and everything to gain by remaining in alliance with us."

Andersen nodded. "That should satisfy them for sure."

Elsa stood rigid, not moving. _Revealing myself . . . to complete strangers? Letting the whole world know what I am?_

Ingeborson sensed Elsa's uncertainty. "Your Majesty? Is this truly your will? Is this the course we will pursue?"

Elsa took a deep breath and exhaled. Looking out at the assembly, she said, "Yes, it is. Send messengers to all of our allies in trade. Inform them that the dinner of their lives will take place in two weeks!"

* * *

**AN: Elsa is discovering that the world of politics is a dirty, dirty place. Ingeborgson is a political rival of Andersen's and will be a thorn in Elsa's side for quite some time. More to come. Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Conspiracy

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Four**

**Conspiracy**

"You were incredible in there!" Anna beamed with pride at her older sister. "The way you put that obnoxious little 'Ingeberger' or whatever his name is in his place was priceless! And did you see the look on his face? I thought his mustache was going to wilt right then and there!"

Elsa laughed, smiling for the first time all day. The two sisters were in the dressing room down the hall from the throne room, official business having concluded for the day. "I know. I didn't want to embarrass him, but he brought it on himself." She paused, doubt passing through her mind. "Didn't he?"

"Of course he did!" Anna said. "Didn't you hear how he was talking to you? He was acting as if you were completely out of line in there for letting me sit in on the meeting. So what if tradition says to do it some other way? You're the queen! You're the one who gets to decide, not him!"

Elsa nodded, her thoughts turning elsewhere. "So, it looks like we're having a winter celebration in August this year?"

"Oh . . . yeah, about that," Anna said, nervously. "I'm sorry! I got a little carried away. I was just so upset with how you were being treated that I just blurted out the first idea that came to me. I didn't even think about how _you _would feel about it, having to use your . . . your powers in front of other people! Especially since you're so unsure as it is right now. Please don't be mad at me! We don't have to do that! You can think of a better idea, and—"

Elsa took Anna's hands and held them firmly. "Anna, it's okay. Really, it is. I think . . . I think that this is going to be just the push I need to help me regain my confidence. So, thank you for that."

"You're . . . you're not upset?"

"No, I'm not," Elsa said. "In fact, since you said you wanted snow, I'd better practice." She placed her hands behind her back, secretly allowing the cold rush of her abilities to flow from her fingertips. "It's a pretty tall order you've given me! I'd better make sure I can manage!"

Anna opened her mouth to reply, and was met with a cold, wet snowball in the face.

"Not fair, Elsa!" she cried, her older sister roaring with laughter. "Not fair at all!"

The clock down the hall rang, its chimes echoing throughout the palace. "Ohmygosh!" Anna cried. "I completely lost track of time! I have to go!"

"Wait!" Elsa said. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I have to start making dinner, and then I have to go get Kristoff and bring him back here."

"Here?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You see, I was kind of hoping that . . . that the three of us could have dinner together. Seeing as how the two of you have never really met before and he did kind of save my life several times and . . . and . . ." She paused, looking at Elsa uncertainly. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No," Elsa said. "I'd love to. He seems . . . he seems like a good man."

"Great!" Anna exclaimed. She kissed her sister on the cheek and took off down the hallway. "See you tonight!" she called over her shoulder.

Alone once more, Elsa walked down the hallway, not really certain where she was going. Dinner wasn't for several hours, and since she had no additional work to occupy her at the moment, she decided to reacquaint herself with some of the rooms in the palace she had not seen in years.

Elsa entered the door at the far end of the hallway, quietly closing it behind her. She realized she was in her father's old study. This had been one of her favorite rooms to visit when she was a little girl, before . . . before . . .

Brushing the thought aside, Elsa looked about, soaking in every detail. The servants had done a fantastic job of maintaining the room just as it had been when her father was alive. Not an item was out of place. Everything was exactly as Elsa remembered. She had long since lost track of how many hours she had spent in this room, watching her father working. She remembered that no matter how busy he may have been, he had always found time to talk to her as he worked.

Elsa walked to the far wall of the room. High on the wall was her father's official portrait. Gently, carefully, she brought her hand to the canvas, allowing herself to touch the cheek of the man in the painting. _It looks just like him, _she thought. She bit her lip, fighting back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. "Oh, Father," she whispered. "If only you could be here with us now. I'm . . . I'm doing the best that I can, but . . . I'm afraid. I'm afraid I won't be able to maintain control, and I'll . . . I'll . . ."

"Reminiscing, Your Majesty?" came a voice from behind her.

Startled, Elsa turned around. "Who . . . Who's there?"

The source of the voice stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Elsa's eyes widened with recognition. "Minister Ingeborson?"

The trade minister smiled, one side of his lip curled higher than the other. "In the flesh, Your Majesty."

"What can . . . What can I do for you, Minister?" Elsa asked, eying Ingeborson warily.

"Well, _that's _the question now, isn't it." Ingeborson walked to the desk in the center of the room, examining its contents.

"You know, when I first became a minister in this government, it was shortly after your parents' untimely demise. Truly a tragic time for the kingdom of Arendelle. I'm amazed we were able to pull through it. But," he turned back to Elsa, "the people of this land are resilient, as you are well aware."

"What's your point, Minister?" Elsa asked. She had no desire to get into another discussion with the minister, especially since both of them were no longer constrained by the boundaries of parliamentary decorum.

"I remember the void it left," Ingeborson continued, not acknowledging Elsa's question. "Not only in our hearts, of course, but within the halls of power in this palace. We all knew that you were not yet old enough to be crowned, and that you had led a . . . sheltered existence. That was when the Council was formed."

"The Council?" Elsa asked. _Why does this sound so familiar?_

"Yes, the Council," Ingeborson said. "A select group of the most seasoned ministers within Arendelle's government assembled to manage the kingdom while we waited for you to ascend to the throne."

He sat in the chair behind the desk, and Elsa's face twitched visibly. "You may recall them. As you grew older, you were permitted to meet with the Council on occasion. Ostensibly, it was to provide you with the experience of working with government officials, learning how to make decisions for the betterment of our people."

_I remember! _Elsa thought. Memories of men in red robes, hooded, their faces hidden, their voices muffled, advising her, guiding her, nurturing her in the ways of governance.

Something Ingeborson said rang in her mind. "You said, 'ostensibly.' What exactly are you suggesting, Minister?"

The trade minister laughed, his lip curling even higher. "Ah, the naïvety of youth! You didn't really think you were making any of the decisions, did you? The whole purpose of the Council wasn't to teach you how to become a better ruler! It was to place the whole of Arendelle's government within the control of the ministers, removing it from the instability that inherently comes with a monarchy!"

Elsa recoiled in shock. "You . . . you tried to stage a coup?"

"Tried?" Ingeborson stood. "_Tried? _How foolish are you, Your Majesty? The Council didn't just try! They _succeeded_!"

"No," Elsa whispered. "You're lying. Andersen . . . he would have told me . . ."

Ingeborson scowled. "Andersen? Please. He's a sentimental old fool, too attached to the former ways of governance to appreciate the beauty of our new order."

_This doesn't make sense! He's lying! It can't be true! But . . . what if he isn't? Could it be true?!_

"Why . . . why are you telling me this?" Elsa asked. "If what you say is true, why would you tell me?"

Ingeborson stood directly in front of Elsa, barely a hand span apart. "To show you just how outnumbered you are. To cut you down before you start getting any dangerous ideas about ruling this kingdom. To spare you the humiliation of gradually realizing that everything you've worked your whole life for has been nothing more than a lie."

"NO!" Elsa shouted. "_I _am the queen of Arendelle! _I _am responsible for our people! The people look to me, not to some faceless bureaucracy!"

"Precisely!" Ingeborson exclaimed. "Now you see, don't you? You're nothing more than a figurehead, the person we parade out and show the people to inspire their trust. In reality, the bureaucracy controls everything! And that is the way it must be! We have worked too hard for too long to allow a young woman with delusions of grandeur and disturbing, unpredictable elemental abilities to destroy this land!"

Elsa was astounded. "This is treason," she whispered.

"No," Ingeborson said. "It is security. Safety. All you have to do, Your Majesty, is let us do our jobs discreetly, quietly. You will be the public face of our government. The people will adore you. The ministers will have the power they've always desired. Everyone wins!"

The queen turned away, burying her face in her hands, trying to remain strong. "How many? How many men are on this council?"

Ingeborson smiled. "No one really knows for sure. All we know is that our members are spread throughout the highest levels, ingrained so deeply that you could never possibly ferret them all out."

He walked in front of Elsa once again. "So, Your Majesty, will you cooperate with us? I promise that if you do, we will make you legendary. Your name will go down in history among the greatest rulers of our land. And all you have to do is stay out of the way. Think how _easy _this will be."

Elsa was silent, staring at the ground, thinking. Finally, after what to Ingeborson seemed like an eternity, Elsa responded.

"Minister, here is my answer: No. Absolutely not."

Ingeborson was livid. "You are making a grave mistake, _Your Majesty_!" he roared. "I came to you today in friendship even after you humiliated me this morning. I offer you security and power and you _dare _to reject it! And for what? For your own misplaced ideals? Because you actually believe that a _freak _like yourself is worthy of ruling this kingdom?"

At the word "freak," Elsa's lip curled slightly. "I suggest you remember to whom you are speaking, Minister."

"You don't get to threaten me, _snow queen_!" Ingeborson yelled. "We control _you_! That's how it works! _That's how it's supposed to work!_"

Elsa stood silently, processing Ingeborson's words in her mind. "Then, Minister, you leave me no choice."

Ignoring Ingeborson, Elsa moved to her father's desk, unrolled a piece of parchment, and began writing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ingeborson demanded. "_Your Majesty,_" he said, mockingly, "what are you doing? Are you writing me an angry letter demanding I stop being so nasty?"

Elsa finished writing. Standing, she took the royal seal from the desk and sealed the parchment shut. "Here, Minister," she said, handing Ingeborson the parchment. "As Queen of Arendelle, I would like to be the first to congratulate you on your new assignment."

"What . . . what assignment?" Ingeborson was thoroughly confused.

"It is a matter of grave importance for our economy. I cannot trust this task to any but the Minister of Trade himself."

"What are you talking about?!" Now Ingeborson was annoyed.

"You are to travel to negotiate a trade agreement with a very, _very _important new prospective partner. A land abundant in natural resources, with a native population eager to forge alliances with outside parties."

Ingeborson stared incredulously at Elsa. "And what land might that be?"

"Siberia."

_She can't be serious! _Ingeborson thought. _She wouldn't dare! She can't!_

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I must have heard you incorrectly. I thought you said—"

"No, Minister, you heard me correctly. I have assigned you to negotiate, in person, with the native peoples of Siberia. It should be a very busy, very constructive, very _long _process."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Ingeborson roared. "YOU CAN'T SEND ME TO THAT HELLHOLE! YOU DON"T HAVE THE AUTHORITY!"

"Oh, but Minister, I'm afraid I do. Article XII, Section 22, Line 245 of Arendelle's legal code clearly states that the reigning monarch may assign any of his or her ministers to any post at his or her own discretion."

Ingeborson quaked in fury. "You wouldn't . . . you wouldn't dare! Getting rid of me won't eliminate your problems! We are everywhere! EVERYWHERE!"

"Then, Minister, I suggest that, before you begin packing, you inform the members of your Council—if it does, indeed, exist—that I will _not _roll over and play nice. And if I find out that any of them are even _thinking_ about illegally working against me, against our people, I will be sending them to join you."

Ingeborson threw open the door to the study, fuming.

"And Minister?" He turned back involuntarily at the queen's words.

Elsa smiled. "You may want to pack several coats. I understand the weather is quite brutal this time of year."

Enraged, Ingeborson slammed the door and stormed into the hallway, cursing and swearing as he went.

Elsa sank to the floor, burying her head in her hands. No longer needing to be strong, she allowed the tears to flow. "What am I going to do?" she whispered. "I don't know who to trust!" She looked up once more at the painting, willing it to answer her. _Oh, Father! What am I to do?_

* * *

**AN: A conspiracy has been unmasked. But Elsa refuses to play along. Surely, there will be consequences for her refusal to toe the line. More to come.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Five**

**Dinner**

Anna sat in the dining room in silence, miserably picking at her food. Kristoff sat next to her, also picking around the edges of his plate, unsure of what to say, unfamiliar with how to handle the situation.

Anna threw her fork to the table. "I can't believe this!" she snapped.

Kristoff placed his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure there's a good reason, Anna. Something probably just came up, that's all."

"I know," Anna said. "I _know_ I shouldn't be upset. She is the queen, after all, and she has important work to do. But I just want her to be a part of my life again, and I feel like she's taking me for granted already."

Anna banged her head on the table in frustration, a decision that turned out to be a mistake. "Ow!"

"I don't think she's taking you for granted," Kristoff said. "Now, I'll admit, I don't know her as well as you do, but I saw her on the fjord when you . . . froze. I've _never _seen anyone react like that before. She was absolutely devastated."

"Yeah, well, apparently Elsa only is good at showing how she feels when she thinks no one else is watching. Because whenever I try to get her to share how she's feeling, it's a struggle from beginning to—"

A knock sounded at the door. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other.

"Are you expecting company?" Kristoff asked.

"Nope," Anna said. "Who in the world could that be?" She stood and walked to the door. "Whoever you are," she said, loudly, "you might as well come in. We have lots of extra food here, and it's all just going to go to waste, so feel free to—"

Anna opened the door and went silent. Standing on the other side of the door was Elsa. Anna's irritation at her sister's severe tardiness evaporated when she looked at her. Elsa's eyes were puffy and bloodshot, her hair disheveled, her typically composed and reserved face twisted with conflicting emotions. "Elsa? What's wrong?"  
Elsa swallowed, trying to regain control over her emotions. "Hi," she said, smiling weakly. "I know I'm extremely late, and I understand if you want me to leave. I just . . . I just wanted to make sure I talked to Kristoff quickly."

Kristoff had followed Anna to the door. At the sight of Elsa, he bowed low before her. "Your Majesty," he said.

"Oh, Kristoff!" Anna said. "Stand up. It's Elsa. We don't exactly follow the rules about titles when it's just us in the room."

Kristoff stood, nervously trying to avoid eye contact with Elsa. He had seen what she was capable of, and, based on what Anna had told him about what had happened the last time Elsa had met a man Anna brought home, he was certain he was about to meet a very painful fate involving ice and one or more of his extremities.

Elsa entered the dining room and approached Kristoff, who involuntarily stepped backwards. "Kristoff, I just wanted to say . . . to say thank you for what you did for my sister. I can never adequately repay you for what you have done."

Kristoff opened his mouth to reply, but Elsa cut him off. "However, I want to provide you with compensation for your time. I understand that your sleigh was destroyed during your ordeal. Rest assured, we will replace it with a better model. No expense shall be spared."

Elsa wrung her hands, nervously. "I just wanted to make sure I told you." She turned to Anna. "I'll go now. I'm . . . I'm sorry I was so late. I'll leave the two of you alone."

She turned to leave, but Kristoff stepped forward. "Your Maj—, um, Elsa, please don't leave. Come inside and eat with us. There's still plenty of food left."

Elsa turned around. "You really want me to stay? After I . . . after I already let you down once before?"

Anna smiled. "Well, you just owe us for the next time." Taking her sister's hand, she dragged Elsa toward the table.

"Now, you are going to sit down, and I'm going to watch you to make sure you actually eat a decent meal for once."

Elsa hadn't realized how hungry she had been, and she found herself eating plate after plate of Anna's cooking. "Wow, Anna, this is . . . this is delicious! Thank you so much."

Elsa's praise lifted Anna's spirits. "I'm glad you're enjoying it," she said. She went to the kitchen to bring out dessert, leaving her sister and Kristoff alone.

An awkward silence descended between the two, neither one knowing what they should say to the other. Finally, Elsa said, "Anna tells me you are an ice salesman. How are things in that line of work?"

"Oh. Well, for one thing, it's been very, very busy. Summer's my peak season, obviously, so I've been working late most days, trying to sell as much as I can before winter arrives."

"Of course," Elsa said. Her face twitched slightly. "I'm sorry about this past week. The weather, I mean. It couldn't have been good for business."

"Oh, well, that's all right," Kristoff said. Frankly, he was somewhat surprised at how he really wasn't upset with Elsa. He had been counting on all the extra income he would have received from selling ice at the coronation festivities to help him get ahead for once. The curse Elsa had unleashed had placed his finances in serious jeopardy. And yet, Kristoff found he couldn't be upset with her. _Maybe it's the fact that she looks so nervous and scared all the time, _he wondered. _I wonder what it's like, having to live with a curse like that._

A sad smile crossed Elsa's face. "No, it's not," she said softly. "I've hurt so many people with my actions. You're just one more to add to the list. If you would like, you can tell me how much money you lost and I will gladly repay you. For all of it."

"You don't have to do that," Kristoff said. "It's fine. Really, it is."

Silence returned to the room once more. This time, it was Kristoff who spoke first. "I never had the chance to compliment you on your ice palace. I know ice. I mean, I _really _know ice. And what you created up on the mountain is . . . it's . . . it's breathtaking! I've never seen anything so flawless in my life."

"Thank you," Elsa said quietly. "I didn't exactly think consciously when I built it. I just sort of . . . let it happen, and that's what appeared."

"It's beautiful!" Kristoff said. "How long? I mean, how long have you known you can control ice and snow?"

"Since I was very young," Elsa said. "I never thought anything about it. I guess I just assumed that everyone could do it. And then, when I showed my parents and they were so worried, that's when I realized that there was something wrong with me."

"I wouldn't say there's anything wrong with you," Kristoff said. "If anything, I would say there's something wrong with the rest of us."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, confused. "Isn't it obvious that I'm not normal?"

Kristoff snorted. "In my experience, people who pride themselves on being normal aren't that great to be around in the first place."

"I don't understand," Elsa said. "Do you think it's just a game, having these abilities? Do you not realize what a burden it is?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant!" Kristoff protested. He took a breath and tried again. "What I meant was: You have this amazing connection to the natural world that the rest of us can only dream of having. It's like the rest of us forgot where we came from, while you remembered. Don't you see how precious that is?"

Elsa paused. "I never thought about it like _that _before," she said. "So . . . so you don't think there's something wrong with me?"

"Elsa, I've been around a lot of people in my life, and I've stayed away from all of them because of how callous they can be, how self-absorbed, egotistical, vain. But you and Anna . . . you're the first people I've been close to who are willing to put the needs of others before your own. Who forgive each other when one of you makes a mistake not because you have to, but because you genuinely love each other. If that means something's wrong with you, than be glad that you're not like the rest of humanity! The world would be a much better place if everyone was more like you, believe me."

A solitary tear slid down Elsa's cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. She cleared her throat, and suddenly regal, calm Elsa was back. "Kristoff, Anna cares a great deal for you. I can see that. I'm sure you can as well. I just want to ask you one thing: Do you love her?"

"Yes," Kristoff said, not missing a beat. "And before you ask, let me make it clear: I'm not just saying that. When I first met her, I wasn't sure what to think. She's headstrong, stubborn, overtly optimistic, naïve. And yet, she's also the most loyal, loving person I've ever known. And . . . and I can't stand the thought of not being around her. She makes me happy. So _I _want to make her happy as well. No matter what it takes."

Elsa nodded. "You are a good man, Kristoff," she said. "With a good heart. You may be with Anna. I can tell that you two belong together."

Kristoff smiled, grateful to have Elsa's blessing.

"However," Elsa said, "if you hurt her in any way, you will be lucky to escape me without losing your limbs to frostbite. Am I clear?"

Kristoff couldn't tell if Elsa was joking or serious. "Crystal clear, Elsa."

Elsa smiled. "Good. I'm glad to know that I can adequately fulfill my role as the concerned older sister."

The door to the kitchen opened and Anna emerged, a large cake positioned precariously on a tray. "Who's ready for dessert?!"

* * *

Dinner was over. Kristoff had left to return to work, citing the need for extra time to dig up additional ice for the coming weekend. Elsa and Anna sat together at the table, each lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, Elsa spoke. "I like him, Anna. He _is _a good man. Be sure to keep him around."

"Thank you," Anna said, squeezing her sister's hand. "That means so much coming from you. I'm glad you approve."

Anna spoke next. "Elsa, what happened today? Why were you so late to dinner? You looked . . . you looked so upset. What's wrong?"

Elsa turned to Anna, dreading the upcoming conversation. "We need to talk, Anna. We can't trust anybody in this palace except each other."

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked. "What's going on?"

"There's a problem," Elsa said. "A very serious problem."

Anna leaned in to her sister, her face mere inches from Elsa's. "Tell me everything."

* * *

**AN: Finally, Elsa and Kristoff get to have a conversation. This was fun to write! More to come; check back soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Assassination

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Six**

**Assassination**

Elsa woke in a panic once again, panting heavily, heart racing. She had been having another nightmare, one of the worst yet. It had started out like the others: She had seen Anna's frozen body on the fjord. She had run to her, screaming, pleading for Anna to come back to life.

But then, the scene had shifted. She had been in the corridors of the palace, lights virtually extinguished. Someone, or _something_, had been pursuing her. She had tried to outrun it, running faster and faster until she was certain she was flying. Yet it still came after her, growing ever closer, until . . . _until _. . .

Elsa rose from her bed and walked to the washbasin. She splashed water on her face, trying both to calm her nerves and relieve the growing sense of foreboding she had felt since the previous day. Ingeborson's revelation had made it increasingly difficult to control the mounting sense of paranoia she felt. And although she knew he had long since left Arendelle—she had confirmed with the harbormaster that Ingeborson had departed for Siberia as she had ordered—Elsa nevertheless felt threatened by his cryptic words. _Our members are spread throughout the highest levels of government, ingrained so deeply that you could never possibly ferret them all out. _She shuddered involuntarily as the trade minister's words rang in her mind.

And then she heard it. Had she not been in a heightened state of awareness, she most likely would have dismissed it as either a figment of her imagination, or one of many of the assorted sounds the palace made in the night. But Elsa had long ago memorized the various sounds associated with the building, and this was most certainly not one of them.

Quietly, cautiously, Elsa tiptoed toward the door, holding her breath, not daring to make a sound. She willed herself to be silent, her hand slowly reaching for the doorknob.

Without warning, the door flew open, slamming into her head and sending her reeling across the room. Dazed, Elsa hardly had time to recover before she felt something—_someone_—heavy tackle her and pin her to the floor. She tried to scream, but a thick, gloved hand covered her mouth and nose.

Elsa's panicked cries were barely audible as the glove muffled her voice. She couldn't see anything—_anything!_—and she could feel herself begin to lose control. She kicked, she flailed, she squirmed, yet she still was powerless as she heard the sound of a knife leaving its sheath. She felt the cool touch of sharp steel against her throat and froze, not daring to move.

"Sorry about the inconvenience, love," came a harsh whisper in her ear, "But I've got a schedule to keep, so we need to make this quick."

_Oh, God, no! No! No! Not like this! Not like this! NOT LIKE THIS!_

"Please," Elsa whispered, hoping against all hope she could talk some sense into her attacker. "You don't have to do this! I don't know who you are! You can walk away right now and we can pretend this never happened!"

"Sorry, love," the man replied. "You're a nice queen and all, but unfortunately my employer was very clear that you were to be disposed of. Shame, really, having to snuff out a lovely young thing like yerself."

It was all Elsa could do to keep herself calm. _Relax! Relax! RELAX! _she screamed at herself. "Whatever he's paying you, I can offer more!"

The man pressed his mouth right next to her ear. "While that is tempting, love, I'm afraid it would ruin me reputation. Who's goin' to hire a mercenary who breaks his contracts if 'is quarry offers more cash?"

Elsa felt the knife leave her throat. The attacker grabbed her braid and pulled her head up to his face, and she felt him bury his nose in her hair. "Although, you do smell nice, love. I think we can 'ave some fun before I slit your throat. Whaddya say?"

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

The terror and the panic were too much for Elsa to control anymore, and without her even knowing what was happening, she felt the power surge through her body. A blast of ice and snow erupted from her, sending the man flying across the room and crashing into the wall.

Elsa pulled herself to her feet and turned to her attacker. In the dim moonlight, she saw him charging directly toward her. Without thinking, she grabbed a candlestick from her night table and brought it down as hard as she could on his head.

The attacker roared in pain, stopping long enough for Elsa to rush into the hallway. Her pursuer had already recovered and was hot on her heels. Terrified, Elsa turned and coated the floor behind her with a layer of ice. The man slipped, lost his balance and went careening into one of the many suits of armor lining the hallway.

The crash rang loudly down the hall, echoing in Elsa's ears. Not looking where she was going, she opened the first door on her right and threw herself into the room.

Her heart sank when she realized where she was. In her panic, she had trapped herself within the supply closet. Before she could recover, the door was ripped from its hinges and flung down the hall. A very strong, very angry-looking man stood before her, rage emanating from his entire body.

"Now, 'at wasn't very nice now, was it, love?" he said, teeth clenched. "I believe you and I 'ave some unfinished business to attend to." Grabbing her by the throat, he hoisted her above his head and threw her against the hallway wall.

Elsa moaned in pain and tried to stand, but her head was throbbing and she couldn't see clearly, couldn't think, all she could do was lie there and wait for the inevitable. Her attacker grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the floor, forcing himself on top of her.

Elsa closed her eyes. _Let it be over soon! Let it be over soon! _she thought to herself.

Suddenly, she heard the man scream in agony. Opening her eyes, she saw him holding his hands in front of him, howling in pain.

Looking closer, she realized that somehow, someway, she had encased the man's hands in thick blocks of solid ice. Her attacker pounded his hands on the floor, desperately trying to break the ice, but it would not shatter. Elsa lay on the floor, too dazed to move, as the man's howls grew louder and louder until—

Until they suddenly stopped. A loud crack echoed down the hallway. Elsa saw the man slump forward, unconscious. She looked up, and saw Anna glaring down at the man with a look of unbridled rage, a broken chair in her hands, surrounded by the palace guards.

Anna dropped the chair and bent down to her sister. "Elsa? Elsa! Are you all right? Elsa, look at me! Talk to me, Elsa!"

Elsa tried to speak, tried to talk to Anna, but the full impact of what had just happened settled upon her and she began to sob uncontrollably.

Anna embraced her sister, rocking her, trying desperately to calm her down. "It's okay, Elsa. It's going to be okay."

After several minutes, Elsa managed to stop her tears and regain her composure. Taking a deep breath, she allowed Anna to help her to her feet.

The two royals stared at the attacker, now manacled and restrained by the palace guards. "Elsa, did he . . . did he . . .?"

"No," Elsa whispered, her voice now hard, the terror she had felt moments ago replaced by cold anger. "He tried, but he didn't."

Anna let out a sigh of relief and held Elsa tightly once more. "I wonder who he is."

"He said . . . he said he was sent to kill me," Elsa said.

Anna was beside herself. She turned to the guards. "I want this man in the palace dungeon NOW! Let him rot in there for the rest of his life."

"Yes, Your Highness," said the ranking guard on duty. He turned to his men. "Take the prisoner to the dungeon."

"Wait!" Elsa said. The guards halted, staring at their queen.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Anna asked. "We need to get him as far away from you as possible!"

Elsa took Anna's hand and pulled her down the hallway. "Think, Anna!" she whispered, not daring to let the guards hear their conversation. "How did one man manage to get into the palace all by himself, all the way to the upper floors, unnoticed by our security forces?"

"Elsa, did you see him?" Anna whispered back. "He looks like a professional mercenary. He's probably really, really good."

Elsa shook her head. "He knew right where my room was, Anna. He didn't get lucky. He knew precisely where to find me! _Nobody _knows where my room is except for you, a handful of the servants, and our security officers."

"Wait a minute," Anna said. "You think . . . you think someone on the inside let him in? Told him where your room is?"

"Do you have a better explanation?" Elsa asked. "You know as well as I do that the guards' hearing is so sensitive that you can hardly tiptoe in the hallway without them hearing you. Yet somehow he made it all the way up here?"

Anna's eyes widened in shock, the ramifications of what Elsa was saying sinking in. "So, what are we going to do? If you're right, the mole in our security forces will let him go the minute they're alone."

Elsa nodded. "That's why we're going to interrogate him ourselves. Right now." She turned and walked back to the prisoner.

"Wait, what?!" Anna said, hurrying to keep up with her older sister.

Elsa walked to the attempted assassin and slapped him several times across the face. "Wake up! WAKE UP!"

The man's eyes finally opened. Looking around groggily, he laughed when he saw Elsa. "'Ello, love. So nice of you to see me again."

Elsa stood directly before the prisoner. "You are going to answer my questions. Truthfully. If you choose not to do so, you will not enjoy the outcome."

The man snorted. "Right. Like I'm goin' to be intimidated by a little waif like yerself."

Ignoring him, Elsa asked: "Who hired you?"

The attacker chortled. "I'm a busy man, love. Ain't got time to remember all the details of ev'ry job I do. All I care about is that I get me cash? Make sense?"

Elsa's face remained stoic, emotionless. "Who hired you?" she whispered.

"Aw, come now, love, I can't be runnin' me mouth about that sort o' thing. It's bad fer business."

Elsa's patience was gone. "WHO HIRED YOU?!"

The man turned to the guards. "I guess the stories are true! She_ is_ cold as ice, ain't she? Good thing we didn't 'ave more time alone to ourselves, or I would 'ave frozen me bollo—"

Elsa grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him inches away from her face. The sudden movement startled Anna. "Elsa?" she asked nervously.

"You want to talk about cold?" Elsa whispered, her voice barely audible. "I'll give you cold." She held her hand above the man's right leg and concentrated.

"What is this?" the attacker asked, laughing. "Is this some kind of joke? Blimey, this bitch is—" Suddenly, the smile slipped off of his face, replaced with a look of excruciating agony. He opened his mouth to speak, but his screams escaped first.

Anna gasped as she saw the man's leg completely encased in solid ice. "Elsa?"

But Elsa wasn't listening. Silently, she moved her hand over his other leg. In a flash of blue light, the man's other leg was surrounded by ice as well.

The once-cocky prisoner was now screaming at the top of his lungs. "AAAAAGGGHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Who. Hired. You?" Elsa asked once more, moving her hand toward the man's right arm.

The man finally broke. "ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! IT WAS INGEBORSON! INGEBORSON!"

Elsa stepped backwards, stunned. Without thinking she moved her hand directly above the assassin's head.

"ELSA!" Anna cried. "That's enough! Please!"

Elsa shook her head, her rage subsiding. For the first time, she realized what she was doing. "No!" she whispered. Waving her hand, the ice vanished. "Take him away!" she ordered the guards. "I'll be in to speak with him again later.

He had best be there when I return!"

As the guards dragged the still-screaming man away, Elsa fell to the floor, staring at her hands. "Anna, what's happening to me? Why . . . Why did I lose control like that?"

Anna sat next to her sister, wrapping her arms around her. "Because you were nearly killed! Because it's normal to be that upset after surviving an experience like that!"

"Anna, I . . . I was going to kill him," Elsa whispered. "I could see it in my mind. I was going to cover his whole body in ice until his heart stopped beating. And I would have _enjoyed _it!"

"But you didn't!" Anna said. "That man deserves to die for what he tried to do to you! And you spared his life!"

"I'm not a murderer, Anna," Elsa whispered. "I'm not." She looked at her sister, her eyes swelling with tears. "I know I have the authority to sentence someone to death at will, but that's not who I am! Please! Don't ever let me do that again!"

Anna brushed a stray lock of hair from Elsa's eyes. "Don't worry, Elsa," she said. "I'll always be here to keep you from the darkness."

Elsa glanced downward. The Eden-stone on her hand glowed brightly in the dim corridor. _Will you, Anna? Will you able to keep me safe from the darkness inside? _

Anna stood, taking Elsa's hand. "Come here."

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked.

"You're staying with me tonight," Anna answered. "I don't want you alone."

Elsa nodded.

"Of course," Anna said. "If you kick me in the night, I'm throwing you out of the bed."

"I don't kick in my sleep," Elsa said.

"Really?" Anna asked. "You're going to argue with me about this again?"

"I don't! Do I?"

The two sisters laughed as they walked toward Anna's bedroom, eager to put the events of this night behind them, but inwardly dreading the dangerous new reality that awaited them in the morning.

* * *

**AN: Elsa has skirted close to the darkness once again. Anna was there to pull her back to the light, but for how long? I hope I have not offended anyone with the implications regarding Elsa's attack, but this is necessary to explain Elsa's character development. I tried to keep it as cryptic as possible while still conveying what needed to be stated.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sculpture

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Seven**

**Sculpture**

"Your Majesty, you can't be serious!"

Minister Andersen paced before Elsa, his face contorted with consternation.

"I told you he wouldn't believe us," Anna said.

"Your Highness, please!" Andersen said. "I would expect outlandish tales of this sort from you." He turned to Elsa. "But not from you, Majesty!"

"Hey! What is _that _supposed to mean?" Anna asked, offended.

Elsa raised her hand and Anna, wisely, stopped talking.

"Minister, I know that these are serious accusations. But I give you my word. Minister Ingeborson admitted to this himself, unprovoked. There is a hidden Council within our government whose members' only objective is to obtain as much power for themselves as possible!"

"If what you say is true, then summon Ingeborson at once! I for one would like to hear his explanation!"

Elsa's face fell, a fact Andersen noticed immediately. "What is it?"

"Minister Ingeborson is . . . unavailable at the moment. Actually, he is unavailable for the foreseeable future."

"For God's sake, Your Majesty!" Andersen cried. "What did you do?!"

"He's not dead!" Anna protested. "She didn't have him executed!"

"Well, thank the Lord for small favors," Andersen said. "Where is he, then?"

Elsa took a breath, bracing herself for the indignation that was sure to follow. "Minister Ingeborson is on a . . . delicate mission to Siberia to negotiate a trade agreement."

"Siberia?! Are you mad?" Andersen cried. "Do you have any idea the connections he has within our government? How many people will be most displeased when they discover his fate?!"

"She had to do _something_!" Anna argued. "He was openly threatening her!"

"And your solution is to send anyone who makes even the most minor of threats to a frozen wasteland? Where in the world did you learn diplomacy?!"

"From you," Elsa said quietly.

"Don't remind me!" Andersen snapped.

"But Ingeborson hired an assassin to try to kill her! He attacked last night! We captured him and he confessed!" Anna argued.

"Is that so?" Andersen asked. "Where is this assassin now?"

Anna's face fell. "Um, well, we . . . we don't know. He was in the dungeon last night, and this morning he was . . . gone."

Andersen didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "So, your whole argument hinges on threats no one else witnessed and a confession from an assassin who has now gone missing!"

"Um . . ." Anna paused. "Elsa, feel free to jump in at any time."

The queen sighed, massaging the lump at the base of her skull. "Minister, I understand that, on its face, our actions seem unjustifiable."

Andersen snorted. "That's hardly the word I would use to describe them!"

Elsa continued. "But you _know _me, Minister. You know that I would _never _take any course of action unless I felt in my heart that it was what was best for Arendelle. Please."

Andersen nodded. "All right. Let me spend today smoothing over relations amongst the ministers. Ingeborson had his allies, but he also had his enemies. I will _discreetly_ attempt to rally the opposition to your side. In the meantime, as there is no pressing business that must be resolved today, I think it's best for the two of you to maintain a low profile. Perhaps you can focus your energies on the state dinner scheduled for next Saturday?"

_Is it that soon already?_ Elsa had completely forgotten about the dinner in the madness that had consumed her life.

"Thank you, Minister." Elsa said. Andersen bowed before her, then exited, leaving Elsa and Anna alone.

"I can't believe this!" Anna said, throwing herself into her chair in frustration.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"I can't believe how nobody listens to you! You're the queen, yet everyone thinks you know nothing about ruling a kingdom!"

"It comes with the territory," Elsa said. "Men are prideful, and they don't like to be told what to do. Especially if it is a woman who's commanding them."

"Well, you should, I don't know, fire them all!" Anna cried. "Clean house! Get rid of the bureaucracy completely and start over! Then this whole issue about the Council won't even be a problem!"

"You know I can't do that," Elsa said.

"Why not?!"

"Because, like it or not, we need the ministers to help manage Arendelle's affairs. It's far too complex for one person to do it all. And the ministers have connections to all the neighboring kingdoms. If word gets out that our entire government has been replaced, what do you think the reaction will be from our allies?"

Anna stared at her sister in disbelief. "How can you possibly have the patience to deal with all of this? I could _never _be queen! I couldn't deal with the politics, the infighting, the backroom deals. How do you do it?"

Elsa was silent for a moment. "I guess . . . I guess it's just what I've been trained to be. I've spent my whole life preparing for this, so it just comes naturally."

Anna nodded. "Well, like Andersen said, thank God for small favors." She stood and took Elsa's hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to do what Andersen said and work on the state dinner. We're going to make some ice sculptures!"

* * *

"You know, Anna, when you told me you needed me to help with some ice sculptures, this isn't what I had in mind."

"Oh, stop complaining and hold still, Kristoff! Elsa needs to concentrate!"

Elsa and Anna were in the palace courtyard, preparing for Elsa to practice creating ice sculptures. Anna had borrowed a helmet, sword, and shield from a suit of armor in the hallway and had given them to Kristoff, who stood in the center of the courtyard, trying his best not to look as ridiculous as he felt.

"I look really stupid, don't I?"

"Kristoff, for the last time! Elsa needs a model to practice with! Just be quiet and don't move!"

Anna turned to her sister. "Okay, Elsa, we're all set."

Elsa looked at Kristoff, studying him, trying to memorize his features.

"Okay," she whispered. "I can do this." She hesitated.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, it's fine. I just . . . It's nothing. I'm ready."

Closing her eyes, Elsa saw Kristoff, sword held high, shield at the ready. She could feel the coldness leaving her fingertips, swirling and changing, shifting into a perfect replica of what she saw in her mind's eye—

When her vision suddenly shifted, and instead of Kristoff she saw the assassin from the night before, lying on the floor, legs encased in ice, screaming in agony, looking directly at her, pleading with his eyes for her to stop, but she _wouldn't _stop, she kept going, spreading the ice over his body, laughing darkly, loving every moment of his suffering, and—

"NO!" Elsa cried. The cold ceased its flow from her fingertips and she opened her eyes.

"I . . . I can't!" she said, covering her head with her hands.

"Please tell me I don't look quite like that," Kristoff said.

The ice sculpture that was supposed to be Kristoff was instead a jumbled, confused mess. Jagged limbs stuck out at odd angles, the face, while vaguely human, contorted in agony.

"Elsa, what happened?" Anna asked cautiously.

"I don't want to talk about it!" the queen responded.

"Elsa, you promised not to do this," Anna said. "What's wrong?"

"I . . . I saw the assassin from last night. I saw myself torturing him and I . . . I _loved _it! I loved causing him pain! What if . . . What if I can't stop the darkness? What if the only use I have for my powers is hurting others?"

"You know that's not the case!" Anna protested. "You've used your powers many times before, and you didn't hurt anyone!"

"But I _could_!" Elsa cried. "Don't you see? This power is dangerous! Even if I use it for good reasons, how do I know I won't begin using it to hurt people?"

"How do you know that you will?" Anna asked. She gently placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Do you remember what I said the other night? About how much love you have for others?"

"Yes," Elsa replied, smiling slightly at the memory.

"Then stop worrying about what _might _happen, and just let yourself go. Let yourself _feel_."

Elsa turned to Kristoff. "What do you think, Kristoff? Do you trust me?"

Kristoff walked over to Elsa and held her hand. "You're a strong woman, Elsa. You _can _control your powers. I may not believe in much, but I believe—I _know_—that you were given them for a reason. Don't be afraid. Sometimes the hardest thing in life is learning to believe in yourself."

_Love yourself! Feel! Don't be afraid! Let it go!_

Elsa looked up, and the sense of peace that had visited her on the North Mountain before she built the ice palace descended on her once more. _I can do this! I can do this! _Closing her eyes, she allowed the love she felt for Anna, for Kristoff, for her kingdom to flow from her heart into her fingertips. She could see Anna and Kristoff together on their wedding day, raising their children, growing old together, living happily for the rest of their days. She saw Arendelle thriving, her people happily living and working, raising families, living their lives to the fullest. And for the first time she could remember, she saw herself in her mind's eye, as if looking in a mirror, and no longer saw a monster, a freak, a cosmic mistake, but instead a beautiful, strong, confident woman. The woman she had always wanted to be.

The cold subsided, returning once again to the center of her being. Opening her eyes, Elsa turned to Anna and Kristoff. "Well, did it work? What happened?"

Neither Anna nor Kristoff could speak. Their mouths hung open in astonishment.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, and for a moment terror coursed through her heart. _What have I done?_

Both Anna and Kristoff pointed over Elsa's shoulder. The queen turned to face whatever she had unleashed. She gasped in shock at the sight.

Two perfectly-formed ice sculptures faced her, every detail of their faces exquisitely detailed. It was Anna and Kristoff, holding each other tightly, staring into each other's faces, gazing at each other with a look that expressed the love they felt for each other. It was as if Elsa had taken their essences, their very souls and engraved them into ice.

"That is . . . This is _incredible_!" Anna finally said.

"It looks just like you!" Kristoff whispered.

Both Anna and Kristoff turned to Elsa. "Elsa, this is . . . _beautiful_!" Anna said. "Thank you!"

"It's like you said, Anna," Elsa said, softly. "Love. Love is the answer!"

Anna laughed. "I don't think you need any more practice!" She embraced her sister, kissing her on the cheek. "This is absolutely perfect!"

The three didn't know how much longer they stayed in the courtyard, gazing upon Elsa's creation. For a short time, there was no conspiracy, no threat to the kingdom. Rather, there was simply peace, tranquility, etched perfectly on the faces of ice that glistened in the setting sun.

* * *

**AN: A quiet moment to temporarily relieve the tension. More to follow.**


	8. Chapter 8: Resolution

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Eight**

**Resolution**

"This is an outrage!"

Minster Jansen was incensed. The whole company of ministers was riveted as he continued his litany of grievances on the throne room floor. "First, you have the audacity to reassign Minister Ingeborson—one of our most important members—to a post in a frozen wasteland! Then, you _dare _to come before us speaking of conspiracies to overthrow Arendelle's government, assassinating the character of every man in this chamber in the process!"

Elsa stared Jansen down. "I would not use the term 'assassinate' lightly, Minister. An attempt was made on my life several nights ago by a trained mercenary, hired by Ingeborson himself to murder me."

Murmurs buzzed about the throne room, but Jansen would not yield. "Then, by all means, Your Majesty, produce for us this supposed assassin, so he may verify your ridiculous claims!"

"And you know perfectly well, Minister, that the assassin is no longer in our custody. A traitor within our security corps freed him before we could extract further information from him."

Andersen, seated in his chair at the head of the minsters' level, rubbed his face in frustration. _That little detail is _not _going to help things!_

Jansen was beside himself. "Oh! I see! What a perfectly-contrived story! So, with no evidence and no assassin, you come before us expecting us to believe you? How convenient!" He turned to the ministers. "Gentlemen, are we to believe the ravings of our monarch? Clearly, the queen is suffering from hysteria or some other malady of the mind!"

"How dare you!" Anna rose from her chair and stood directly before Jansen. "All of you! You should be ashamed of yourselves! You dare to accuse Queen Elsa of fabricating outlandish stories, yet have you ever once before heard of her doing this before? You have witnessed Elsa's behavior over the years. Many of you guided her during the time after our parents' deaths! Have you _ever _known her to lie before? Or act in any fashion except in the best interests of Arendelle?"

Silence descended upon the throne room. Even Jansen was silent, no longer railing in righteous indignation.

"Whether or not you believe me is your own concern," Elsa said. "But the facts remain. Ingeborson told me of a conspiracy amongst a select group of ministers known only as the Council to take over our government. He then tried to have me assassinated." She looked at the assembly. "I am asking—no, _begging_—the honest men among you who love your country before all else to join with me in finding the conspirators and bringing them to justice. Please."

Andersen looked about the room, trying to gauge how the ministers would react.

Minister Angsborn rose. "I stand with Your Majesty."

Minister Haarland. "I, too, stand with Your Majesty."

Three more ministers stood. "I, too."

All about the throne room, ministers rose and joined the throng, until the entire company was on its feet, applauding.

Anna beamed at her older sister. "You did it!" she whispered. "You did it!"

Elsa looked at Andersen, who returned her gaze with a glowing smile.

* * *

The assembly dismissed for the day, Elsa and Anna remained at the throne.

"Now what?" Anna asked.

"We wait," Elsa said. "The conspirators now know that we know about them, which should make them quite nervous."

"And . . . what do you think they'll do when they're nervous?"

"I suspect," Elsa said, "that they will look for the first opportunity to discredit me. To make not only our people but also our allies believe I am not to be trusted, and attempt to have me deposed so the bureaucracy can completely take control."

"You think . . ." Anna made the connection. "You think they will make their move at the dinner tomorrow?"

Elsa nodded. "Why else do you think I waited until now to confront them? Now, they have less than twenty-four hours to plan something, and with the influx of visitors to Arendelle, it's going to be very difficult for them to find the resources to do anything that would seriously jeopardize our kingdom."

Anna frowned. "Elsa, I don't like this. You're playing with fire here. And, sooner or later, everyone who plays with fire gets burned."

Elsa smiled. "Except me. I don't burn, remember?"

Before Anna could reply, Jansen stormed up to the throne, his face contorted in barely-concealed outrage. "You may think you have won today, Majesty, but I wouldn't rest so comfortably if I were you. Many of the ministers in this assembly are still offended by your accusations, and are just waiting for the egg to hit you square in the face."

"If I didn't know any better, Minister," interrupted Anna, "I would guess you look a little . . . uncomfortable right now. You wouldn't happen to be a member of the Council, now, would you?"

"How dare you!" Jansen roared. "I have served Arendelle honorably for more than thirty years! I am a respected member of this assembly! By what right do you accuse me of treachery?"

"By what right do you accuse your queen of hysteria?" Anna retorted. "Just because you're upset with her doesn't give you the right to cast doubt upon her sanity!"

"Now, SEE HERE, Your Highness!" Jansen was apoplectic.

"Is there a problem, Minister?" came a voice from behind him.

Jansen turned and grimaced as he came face to face with Andersen. "No, Minister, no problem at all. Her Majesty, Her Highness, and I were just having a . . . friendly disagreement regarding their tactics in confronting this 'conspiracy' they are so convinced exists."

"Oh, so we're having a disagreement now?!" Anna snapped.

"Anna!" Elsa whispered. Anna begrudgingly held her tongue, continuing to aim daggers at Jansen with her eyes.

"I see," Andersen said. "This all appears to be an unfortunate misunderstanding. Your Majesty, might I suggest dismissing Minister Jansen for the evening? He will most certainly want adequate time to rest and recover before tomorrow's dinner."

Elsa nodded. "You are dismissed, Minister. I will see you tomorrow night."

Still shaking in anger, Jansen bowed before Elsa. "Majesty." Not bothering to acknowledge Anna, he turned and stormed out of the throne room.

"And goodbye to you, too!" Anna called after him.

Andersen turned to the two royals. "Both of you need to be very, very careful. Those involved in the conspiracy will most certainly be out for blood. I want you two to keep to yourselves until tomorrow night. You may arrive two hours before the dinner begins to use your abilities to finish decorating, and then you are to remain within the view of a palace guard at all times."

Anna opened her mouth to protest, but Andersen raised a finger. "No exceptions. Please, for an old man's peace of mind, honor my request."

Elsa nodded. "We shall."

After Andersen had left, Elsa turned to Anna. "Thank you for standing up for me today."

"Trust me, it was nothing," Anna said. "Jansen's lucky I didn't try to strangle him."

The two sisters returned to their room, anxiously awaiting the following night, which would most certainly be the most important day yet in Elsa's tenure as queen.

* * *

_Deep within the bowels of the palace, a hooded man unlocked an unobtrusive-looking door. Checking to be certain he had not been followed, he entered the small room, locking the door behind him._

_ Removing his hood, he knelt and repeated the ancient incantation he had practiced for so long. As he did, mists of cold, green light swirled before him, coming to rest in front of his face, forming a glassy surface, much like a mirror._

_ A hooded face filled the surface, gazing coldly upon the man. "Report."_

_ "My Lord," the man said, "I'm afraid I have . . . unfortunate news."_

_ "I hope, for your sake, you are not at fault." The voice that replied was cold, heartless, unfeeling._

_ "No, My Lord, I assure you, I had no role in this! The queen has uncovered our conspiracy! She knows!"_

_ "Is she aware of my involvement?"_

_ "I don't think so. Not yet, at least. But it is only a matter of time. My Lord, I implore you, we must stop immediately!"_

_ "STOP?!" the voice roared. "What kind of man are you? I have worked far too hard for far too long to stop now!"_

_ "But, My Lord, the queen! She is much more intelligent than we gave her credit for!"_

_ "Then, she needs to be . . . taken care of." The voice now sounded annoyed that he should have to be the one to suggest the obvious._

_ "We already tried!" the man protested. "Ingeborson hired the best!"_

_ "Clearly not, if the queen still breathes." The voice grew harsher. "I find it difficult to believe that men I thought to be Arendelle's best and brightest are incapable of performing a task as simple as killing the queen. She is only a woman, after all."_

_ "But, My Lord!" The kneeling man trembled. "Has no one informed you?"_

_ "What have I not been told? I do not like _surprises_!"_

_ The kneeling man braced himself. "My Lord, the queen is more than a mortal woman. She bears . . . She bears the power over ice and snow!"_

_ Silence descended upon the chamber. The voice returned, now outraged. "HOW DID YOU POSSIBLY MISS THIS? WHY AM I JUST NOW FINDING THIS OUT?!"_

_ "My Lord, please!" The kneeling man was truly terrified. "We only discovered recently! The queen is very good at concealing herself!"_

_ "CLEARLY!" The voice paused, hesitating, as if considering an idea that was just now occurring to him. "However, this may work to our advantage."_

_ "My . . . My Lord?"_

_ "I want my name on the guest list for tomorrow's state dinner," the voice commanded._

_ "But, My Lord, at this point, that cannot be done! It is too—"_

_ "I WILL be present at the dinner tomorrow," the voice said. "It is time for the queen and I to become better . . . acquainted."_

* * *

**AN: A new enemy prowls at the gates. Much more on the way.**


	9. Chapter 9: Revelation

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Nine**

**Revelation**

"Your Majesty, this is . . . _incredible_!"

Elsa smiled as guest after guest at the state dinner praised her and Anna for what they had done to the palace. Throughout the palace, the most exquisite, lifelike ice sculptures Elsa had ever created adorned the hallways. Guests stared in astonishment at the various shapes—foxes, birds, trees, assorted wildlife—and marveled at their realism.

Icicles dangled from the rafters, twinkling brilliantly as the candlelight danced around the palace. A constant flurry of light snow fell onto the ballroom floor, which had been coated in a thick layer of ice. The elated guests skated about the ballroom, marveling at the fact that despite the heat of summer, none of the snow or ice was melting.

Anna skated up to Elsa, grinning from ear to ear. "Elsa, I think this might be the best party I've ever been to!"

"You've only ever been to one other party," Elsa reminded her.

"And this one beats the other one hands down!" Anna gave Elsa her hand. "Come on! Skate with me!"

"I . . . I don't know, Anna," Elsa said, worried about causing another spectacle.

But Anna had already pulled her onto the ice. "Just let go!" she cried, dragging Elsa about the ballroom floor.

Slowly, as they moved across the ice, Elsa felt herself relaxing, allowing herself to finally have fun. The guests stopped and cheered as the two royals glided and twirled across the ice, moving as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The sisters grasped hands once again and spun about, faster and faster, until they looked like little more than two blurry shapes. Releasing their hands, Elsa and Anna shot to opposite ends of the ice, pivoted, and moved back in to the center. Elsa allowed her magic to create two ramps, and each sister flew up a ramp, grasped hands in midair, released, and landed perfectly on the ice.

The guests erupted in a barrage of cheers and applause. Elsa and Anna turned to them, holding hands, bowing and smiling in exhilaration.

"That was . . . That was fun!" Elsa said to Anna.

"Promise me we'll do it again sometime," Anna said.

The two skated over to Andersen, who roared with approval. "I must say, you two are the life of the party!"

"Thank you, Minister," Elsa said. "How have your encounters with the guests gone this evening?"

"Majesty, I hesitate to be overly optimistic, but I am confident that our allies' faith in us has been restored. Everyone I've spoken to has been eager to renew our trade agreements, thanks in no small part to the . . . unique atmosphere you two have created."

"What can I say?" Anna said. "I told you Elsa could do it."

The two royals and Andersen walked toward the ballroom entrance, preparing to greet more guests as they arrived. As they walked, Elsa was caught off guard as something pushed her.

"There she is!" A voice, slurred with drink, drew attention to her presence. "There's the snow queen now!"

Minister Jansen was pointing at Elsa, his face red and puffy, clearly intoxicated. He turned to various guests nearby, most of whom were desperately trying to find a polite excuse to move far away from him. "Don't listen to a thing she says! She'll send you to Siber-a-rea if you do!"

"Minister Jansen!" Andersen snapped. "You are out of line!"

"Ah, shove it, you old fart!" Jansen clearly was incapable of being rational. Andersen signaled for the palace guards who began to approach him slowly.

"Keep you hands off me!" Jansen roared, struggling as the guards restrained him. "I have rights! Did the snow bitch tell you to do this? I've heard her heart isn't the _only _thing that's frozen, if you know what I mean!" Jansen laughed at his own joke, while the guests stared at him in horror.

"Minister Jansen," Elsa said, her voice ice cold. "You are dismissed. We will discuss this first thing in the morning!"

"Oh, will we now? What are you going to do? Freeze my balls off? You might as well, since that's what you've done to me anyway!"

Anna slapped Jansen. "Apologize NOW!"

"Oh, go play with your dolls, Princess!" Jansen slurred. "Both of you are useless! You THINK you know how to rule a kingdom, but all you are is annoying, and you—" he turned to Elsa, "you are going to get us all killed! Your little parlor tricks are nice, snow queen, but they won't save you when the kingdom is about to be destroyed! You're alone, and you'll always be alone! And your loneliness will drive the rest of us into destruction!"

"Get him out of here!" Andersen roared.

The guards dragged the raving and ranting Jansen out of the ballroom, taking particular pleasure in forcibly ejecting him from the palace.

Anna turned to Elsa. "Don't listen to a word he said, Elsa. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Elsa shook her head. "He's right, Anna. What do I know about ruling a kingdom?"

"All you need to know!" Anna protested. "Don't let him get inside your head!"

"He's already there," Elsa said quietly. "I need . . . I need to be alone for a while."

"Elsa, please don't—"

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Anna. I promise. Just . . . give me some space for a bit."

Turning, Elsa left the ballroom and disappeared upstairs, leaving Anna alone, realizing just how the mood of the party had shifted without her sister's presence.

* * *

Elsa sat at her father's desk, alone with her thoughts. _No one understands what it's like, _she thought. Even Anna, who had practically acted like a saint in her acceptance of Elsa, still couldn't truly understand what it was to be alone in such a fundamental way. Wistfully, the queen conjured a miniature snowman and set it on the desk. _Is that all I am to them? A magician who performs parlor tricks for entertainment?_

A knock sounded at the door. "It's open," Elsa said, expecting the guard that had been tailing her all evening to check in on her.

Except when the door opened, she beheld a man she had never seen before. He was older—in his mid-50s, most likely—yet his face retained an element of youth and mystery that typically vanished on most men his age. His hair, while short and refined, was still a shocking platinum blonde. And his eyes—his _eyes_—were the most brilliant shade of blue Elsa had ever seen.

"I'm sorry," the man said. "I was looking for the men's lounge, and I'm afraid I've gotten all turned around."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Elsa said. "I was just leaving. I can take you back to the dinner."

The man stared at her, absorbing her features. "Are you . . . Are you Queen Elsa of Arendelle?"

"Yes," Elsa said, figuring it would do her no good to pretend otherwise.

The man bowed before her. "Your Majesty, please, forgive my impertinence."

She smiled. "You may rise, Sir . . .?"

"Oh, of course, Your Majesty! You may call me Isarn."

Elsa paused. "I'm . . . unfamiliar with that name. Where are you from, if I may ask?"

"Of course, Majesty. My people live on the outskirts of the Four Kingdoms, never truly settling in one place."

"So your people are somewhat nomadic, then?"

"You might say that," Isarn said.

He was standing directly in front of Elsa at this point. Elsa knew she should feel uncomfortable about his proximity to her, and yet, she felt as if she _knew _this man, somehow.

She jolted herself from her thoughts. "My apologies, Isarn," she said. "I failed to offer you a beverage."

She strode to the liquor decanters her father had always kept prepared for visiting dignitaries. She retrieved two glasses from the cupboard. "What would you like?"

"Arandellian whiskey," Isarn replied. "Twenty years, if you have it."

"I can do better than that," Elsa said. "I have thirty."

Isarn smiled, impressed. "Not easy to come by."

Elsa finished pouring the drinks. "My father was particularly fond of the thirty-year-old variety. He insisted on always keeping plenty on hand." She offered Isarn his drink. "Ice?"

"Two, please," Isarn said.

Elsa allowed the ice to leave her fingertips and flow into her hand. Two perfectly-formed ice cubes appeared in her palm. Carefully, she let them slide into the glass and offered it to Isarn.

"So," Isarn said. "The rumors are true."

"Yes," Elsa said, her face twitching slightly at the reminder of her uniqueness. "They are. Didn't you see the display I put on earlier this evening?"

"Unfortunately, no, Your Majesty, I missed that particular event. I arrived much later than I had intended. I do hope you will forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," Elsa said, taking a sip from her glass. The warmth from the whiskey flowed down her throat, fighting the cold that always filled the center of her being.

"Is . . . Is everything all right, Majesty?" Isarn asked. "I don't mean to presume, but you seem . . . preoccupied."

A faint smile graced Elsa's lips. "My apologies. It's been . . . It's been a long night, and I'm afraid I'm simply getting tired."

Isarn took a drink and moved toward the queen. "It's more than that, though, isn't it?"

The cautious part of Elsa's mind began to wonder why Isarn was asking so many questions, but the whiskey and the desire to talk to someone—_anyone_—who would listen to her overrode her inhibitions. "It's just . . . It's just that the whole point of having this dinner tonight was to show our allies that they don't have to be afraid of me, just because I'm . . ."

"Unique?" Isarn offered.

"I was going to say 'a freak,' but I think I like yours better."

Isarn gulped down the rest of his whiskey. "Majesty, if I may, I'm a very good judge of character. You seem like a good, decent young woman. Yet, I sense a great deal of loneliness, of anxiety."

Elsa laughed bitterly. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not particularly," Isarn said. "You are very, _very _good at concealing yourself."

Elsa took another sip of her whiskey. "Anna says I need to just let myself _feel, _let me be who I am without worrying all the time."

"Anna?" Isarn asked.

"My sister. She . . . She's really the only person I have in the world right now. And she should hate me, after what I've done to her over the years. I never let her in because I was always so afraid I would hurt her with . . . with . . ." She held up her hands, staring at them. "And now, I can't stand not being around her, because without her I feel so . . . empty and alone."

Elsa could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes and she brushed them away quickly. "I apologize. You don't want to hear this."

"No, I do, Majesty," Isarn said. "I think . . . I think you're approaching this whole powers situation the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"You're so worried about hurting people that you won't let yourself use your powers. And yet, you were given them for a reason. Who are you to shut them away?"

A memory jogged through Elsa's mind. "My mother used to say that when God gives us a talent, He expects us to use it to the fullest, or else we are committing a sin."

Isarn smiled. "It sounds as though your mother was very wise."

"She was," Elsa said. "She and my father did the best that they could, under the circumstances. Obviously, I wasn't the easiest child to raise."

"If I may say so, Majesty, it appears as though the late king and queen did a fine job with you."

Elsa blushed slightly and fought to change the subject. "Would you like another drink?"

"Please."

Elsa took Isarn's glass and poured another round of whiskey. "Two cubes?"

Isarn took the glass. "If you don't mind, Majesty, allow me."

Two ice cubes appeared in the glass. Elsa gasped.

"You . . . You . . . You can . . ."

"Yes, Majesty," Isarn said. "You are not as alone as you think."

"But how . . . How . . .?"

Isarn smiled. "My people have always had this ability, going back generation upon generation. Our entire recorded history is filled with the great deeds of men who have possessed the gift. Our wisest rulers have used it for the betterment of our people. And rather than fearing us, our neighbors embraced us, welcoming us as brothers, forging the greatest alliances our kingdoms have ever known!"

Stunned, Elsa listened, enraptured. "But . . . But you said, your people were now virtually nomads! What . . . What happened?"

Isarn's face darkened. "We were betrayed, Majesty. Betrayed centuries ago by men who should have been our strongest supporters. Your history probably no longer even mentions us, but rest assured, it was your rulers who turned on us, abandoning us in our time of need, forcing us to leave the land of our fathers and wander, alone, never welcome in one place for too long."

"I . . . I'm sorry," Elsa whispered.

"Sorry?!" Isarn cried. "Sorry is hardly adequate to assuage the centuries of pain my people have endured because of Arendelle's hardness of heart. Her fear of us is what led to my people becoming exiles!"

"Please," Elsa said, softly. "I don't know anything about this! If you'll give me time, I can investigate and see what we can do to make this right!"

Isarn paused, his mind seemingly shifting to another topic. He glanced about the study, absorbing every detail. "This room looks almost exactly the same as the last time I was here," he said quietly.

"You . . . You were here before? But I thought your people were exiled centuries ago!"

"They were," Isarn replied. "But, almost twenty-two years ago, a messenger from the king of Arendelle tracked us down and asked for me."

"My father asked for you?" Elsa said. "Why?"

"Because he needed something that only my people could provide. My people, as you can see, have retained their close affinity with the earth. We know its secrets better than any other living men, its beauties . . . its dangers."

Elsa was truly terrified, but she still wanted, _needed_, to know. "What did my father ask you?"

"I was brought here to this very room. And in this room, your father informed me that his beloved wife was barren and could not bear an heir. They were both devastated, as you can imagine. He implored me, _begged _me, to help, using the hidden skills of my race. He offered me anything my heart desired: a seat in the ministry, riches beyond counting! Anything I wanted could be mine.

"But I hesitated. _Why, _I thought, _should I help the very people who betrayed my own? _But then, it occurred to me: I could use this opportunity to plant the seed of vengeance, retribution, for my people."

"I don't understand," Elsa whispered. "You're not making any sense!"

"I prepared a medicine for the queen, using an ancient formula known only by the most experienced healers among my race. I gave it to your father, telling him it would help to open the queen's womb and produce the heir they so desperately desired."

A sense of foreboding began to grow in the pit of Elsa's stomach. _No. It's not possible!_

"And, true to my word, the queen did conceive shortly thereafter." Isarn smiled darkly. "But what I didn't tell your father was that within that medicine I placed part of my essence, my power, part of my soul, if you will. Of course, there was no guarantee that any of this would work, as a woman's womb is one of the most difficult things to control. And when I heard that the child the queen bore was perfectly normal, I assumed that my efforts had failed.

"Imagine my surprise, then, when just yesterday I was informed that the Queen of Arendelle had recently displayed the remarkable ability to control the winter elements! At that moment, I _knew_!"

Isarn gazed at Elsa in triumph. "Don't you see, Majesty? Do you _understand_?!"

_NO! NOT POSSIBLE! NOT POSSIBLE!_

"Say it," Elsa whispered. "I want you to say it out loud!"

Isarn moved toward the queen. "What?"

"SAY IT!" Elsa screamed, backing away, not wanting to believe but knowing within the depths of her soul that Isarn's words were true.

Isarn lifted his hand and gently placed it on Elsa's cheek. "It's so nice to finally meet you . . . daughter."

* * *

**AN: More to come. I promise.**


	10. Chapter 10: Consequences

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Ten**

**Consequences**

_This can't be happening! This can't be happening! NO! NO!_

Elsa shrank from Isarn's touch. "No! Don't touch me!"

Isarn looked genuinely hurt. "Elsa, you don't have to be afraid. I just want to look at you."

"No, this meeting is finished. I want . . . I want you to leave. Now!"

Isarn smiled. "I didn't expect you to fall into my arms in happiness, but I thought you would at least be a little more open. I've always wanted a child of my own—"

"I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" Elsa roared. "My father was the king of Arendelle! He was my father! Not you! NOT YOU!"

Isarn moved closer to Elsa. "I know you're scared and confused now, Elsa, but once you and I become closer, you'll understand everything! You're the key, Elsa! The key to solving everything I've worked so hard for all these years!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Elsa snapped. "I don't know you! I don't want anything to do with you! For all I know, you're lying!"

Isarn gazed at the queen. "You know that I'm not," he said, quietly. "Elsa, please! Think! All your life you've wondered why you were different. Why you could control the ice and snow but no one else could. Why you had to be shut away and isolated to protect everyone from yourself!"

Elsa sank to the floor, her mind reeling. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to embrace who you are! To let yourself experience what it is to have true mastery over the winter! To not have to live in fear and shame anymore! Isn't that what you want as well?"

_Yes! Yes, it is! NO! No, it's not! Yes! No! Yes! NO! NO! YES!_

"I . . . I don't know anymore!" she whispered, covering her head in her hands, willing the world to just leave her alone and end this nightmare.

"Yes, you do!" Isarn crowed. "Come with me! You can save my people . . . _our _people! Together, we can conquer Arendelle, make it safe once more for those of us who are different! Together, we can be worshipped, feared, adored! It would be so easy!"

Isarn knelt down, stroking Elsa's hair. "I already have most of these simpletons in Arendelle's government under my control. They will do anything I say! We could take over this land tonight, you and I!"

Elsa stared at Isarn. "You . . . You're talking about the Council, aren't you?"

Isarn smiled. "Those fools! They thought they were so clever, positioning themselves within the bureaucracy, thinking that they could take over the government once you made a mistake. I reached out to them, assuring them that they could use my power to enforce their will upon anyone in this land who would oppose them. They were so confident in themselves that they were willing to trust me implicitly! They even call me 'Lord' and 'Master'! Pathetic, isn't it?"

"You've been manipulating them this whole time?" Elsa asked.

"Believe me, it wasn't difficult," Isarn said. "Men are easily persuaded, especially when you play to their egos, tell them exactly what they want to hear, promise them everything and anything their hearts desire."

Isarn stood, offering Elsa his hand. "So . . . will you come with me, Elsa? Will you be the queen you were born to be?" No longer asking, Isarn now commanded: "Embrace yourself, Elsa! Fulfill your destiny! Rule Arendelle with me!"

Elsa stared at Isarn, her mind a clouded jumble of thoughts, fears, emotions swirling round and round and round as she desperately tried to make sense of it all until—

Until one word rang in her head. One word that might mean her demise, but would prevent her soul from sinking into damnation.

"No," Elsa said.

Isarn stared at Elsa in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"I said, NO!" Elsa said, standing, her confidence slowly returning. "You may be my true father by blood. But the man who raised me, the man I call my father," she pointed to the painting on the wall, "_he _is the man I listen to, not you. And my father would _never _forgive me if I betrayed him, sacrificed everything he worked so hard to build in pursuit of my own selfish ends."

Isarn couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you telling me you would rather be a _freak _to these people, always talked about behind your back, always mocked, never truly accepted, than be adored by your own kind?!"

The Eden-stone on Elsa's hand flared with a sudden brilliance. "I _am _among my own people, Isarn. Whether they love me or not, they are my people. _My people._"

Isarn stared at Elsa, his face betraying a quiet sense of admiration. "Now I know you are not one of them," he whispered. "I know you are truly my daughter. You are completely incorruptible. So unlike the rest of Arendelle's citizens."

"That's enough, Isarn," Elsa said sternly. "It is time for you to go!"

Isarn's face became dark. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Elsa. You see, you are my daughter. My own flesh and blood. I am not going to give you up just like that!"

"I am a grown woman, Isarn," Elsa said through gritted teeth. "You have no claim to me. No authority over me!"

"You WILL come with me!" Isarn roared. "Or I swear I will make the people you hold so dear suffer like they have never suffered before!"

"Neither will come to pass, Isarn," Elsa replied. "Now, GET OUT!"

Isarn was suddenly thrown back against the wall as Elsa unleashed a concentrated arctic blast upon him. He slammed into the wall and slowly slid to the floor. He pulled himself to his feet and glared at Elsa. "_That _was a mistake, daughter," he spat. "You don't know what you are dealing with!"

"Try me!" Elsa cried. She once again sent a stream of ice and wind at Isarn, but this time, he was prepared. He easily sidestepped the blast, the wall behind him becoming coated in thick ice. With a flick of his wrist, Elsa was thrust against the bookcase behind her, her arms pinned to her side, held in place by thick, icy tendrils that snaked from the floor.

"You have some skill, Elsa," Isarn said, slowly walking toward her. "But it is unrefined. Undisciplined. You still have much to learn. I can teach you. Come with me! Don't be a fool, I beg of you! Your continued resistance will only lead to the suffering of your pathetic subjects."

"NEVER!" Elsa screamed. Summoning all of her strength, she broke free from the ice that contained her. Isarn's feet froze to the floor, holding him in place. Elsa took advantage of the opportunity to run to the door. She thrust it open, prepared to run and find someone to help her contain her opponent.

As she stepped into the hallway, the wall behind her exploded, shards of plaster and wood flying everywhere. The force of the explosion sent Elsa flying down the hall, her motion coming to an end only when her inertia no longer carried her and she sank to the floor.

Moaning in pain, Elsa looked up and gasped as she saw Isarn slowly moving down the hall toward her. _This is not good, _she thought, groggily. _Not good at all!_

* * *

Anna smiled at the guests as they continued to congratulate her on an excellent dinner and party, feigning happiness while inwardly worrying. Elsa had been gone for quite some time. The guard that had been assigned to her had lost track of her; he had been berated and sent to find her once Anna had heard. It wasn't like Elsa to disappear for this long; Anna tried unsuccessfully to quell the growing unease in her stomach.

"Any word from Her Majesty?" Andersen asked as he approached.

Anna shook her head. "I'm starting to get very worried," she said. "What if . . . What if something terrible happened to her?"

Andersen smiled. "Don't get too concerned just yet. Elsa is quite capable of taking care of herself. I believe her when she said she simply needed some time alone. It wouldn't surprise me at all if she walked through the door at any moment as if nothing ever happened."

A loud banging echoed throughout the palace. The guests ceased their revelry, glancing about nervously. It sounded as if, upstairs, something heavy was being thrown about repeatedly.

"What was that?" Anna whispered.

"I . . . have no idea," Andersen whispered back. "I was hoping you were going to tell me you had a surprise of some kind."

The banging was growing louder, seemingly filing the entire ballroom. The ceiling of the ballroom began to quake. Everyone backed as far away from the center of the room as they could, staring at the ceiling in fear.

Without warning, the ceiling erupted, wood flying throughout the ballroom, guests screaming as they jumped to avoid the deadly fragments. An enormous block of ice fell to the ballroom floor, shattering upon impact.

Anna involuntarily covered her eyes, shielding herself from the tiny ice fragments that flew about the room. As she lowered her arms, she could see a familiar form in the center of the ballroom, lying on the floor, unmoving.

"ELSA!" Without hesitation, Anna rushed toward Elsa, bending down to look at her sister.

Elsa's body was a mess of injuries. Blood flowed freely from dozens of open wounds. Bruises peppered her snow white skin in disturbing patterns. Anna bent down, desperately searching for any signs of life. Finally, mercifully, she heard Elsa's labored breathing. Her older sister opened her eyes, slowly. "Anna?"

"Shhh, it's all right, Elsa! You're going to be fine!" Anna said, clutching Elsa's hand.

"Anna," Elsa gasped, her voice barely audible. "Get . . . out . . . now!"

"What, Elsa? Who did this to you?!"

"I did," a cold voice spoke from behind her.

Silence descended upon the ballroom. A tall, menacing figure with short blonde hair and a menacing expression stared down at her.

"Is she still alive?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Anna asked. "What did you do to her?"

"IS SHE ALIVE?!" the man roared.

"Yes, barely," Anna said. "She needs help immediately!"

"Good," the man said. "She needed to be punished, but she must not die."

"Punished?" Anna's head was spinning. "Who are you? Why? Why did you hurt her?"

"Are you Anna?" the man asked.

Anna didn't respond. She glared at him, not daring to break eye contact with him.

"ARE YOU ANNA?" the man roared.

"Yes, I am!" she cried. "What is it you want?"

A hint of softness crossed the man's face. "Take care of her now," he commanded.

The man turned to face the terrified assembly. "I am Isarn, leader of the Wanderers, those who were exiled by your fathers centuries ago. I come to avenge the lives that were lost because of Arendelle's sins."

He turned, surveying the room. "Where are the traitors among you? Where are the Council members, those who swore fealty to me in exchange for their own glory? The time has come for these men to honor the vow they made to me! Fealty in exchange for power! That was the oath they swore!"

None of the ministers approached. Isarn laughed.

"Not one of you are brave enough to admit your treason? You truly are a foolish, stupid race! You desired power, but only in the shadows! Well, now the shadows have been cast aside! Let any man who wishes to share in my dominion approach me now, lest he sacrifice his own power and authority forever!"

Not one of the ministers dared to step forward.

"In that case, I hereby usurp complete authority of Arendelle for myself! I hereby abolish all titles and consolidate all power under my own will! You will all beg me to have mercy upon you when I am through with you! You will suffer, as my people have suffered for so long!"

"No," a raspy voice spoke.

Isarn turned. "Who dares to dispute my authority?!"

Elsa had regained consciousness. Slowly, painfully, ignoring Anna's pleas, she pulled herself to her feet. "You . . . have no authority here, Isarn. Arendelle is not . . . yours to command! You will leave now and never return!"

Isarn's face softened slightly. "Why must you continue to oppose me, Elsa? You could rule with me! These people don't love you! Why won't you allow me to show you the love of your true people, the love I can give you?"

"I . . . already told you, Isarn," Elsa replied, staggering forward. She gestured about the room. "_These _are . . . my people. _You will not harm them!_"

Isarn's face hardened once more. "If that is how you feel," he whispered. He spoke once more to the entire ballroom. "Hear this, citizens of Arendelle! I give your queen three days to surrender herself to me! If she does not do so, my people will destroy this kingdom! And they will not show mercy!"

Elsa stood before Isarn, her arms outstretched. "I will freeze you where you stand unless you surrender yourself, Isarn. There is no escape for you!"

Isarn laughed. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a thin vial of amber liquid. He held it high above his head. "Is anyone familiar with the contents of this vial?"

Several in the room gasped in terror. Isarn smiled. "This vial contains Eldarish oil. A secret compound of my people's creation. The moment the oil comes into contact with air, it combusts, burning everything within a fifty-foot radius with searing heat. None of you will survive if I choose to unleash this!"

He turned to Elsa. "You will allow me to exit the palace without interference, or everyone in this room will die."

Anna grasped Elsa's arms. "Elsa, please! Do as he says! You can't win this battle!"

Slowly, reluctantly, Elsa lowered her arms. "You are free to go, Isarn," she said. "I will see you in three days. But I warn you, I have . . . no intention of surrendering."

Isarn laughed as he made his way to the exit. "You are far too trusting, Elsa," he said. "You still believe in these people, even though they are filth. Apparently I must open your eyes and show you that they are nothing more than dust and ash. Farewell."

Isarn tossed the vial high in the air. Anna screamed, following its flight path as it slowly arced, turning over and over upon itself, falling toward the center of the ballroom.

"NOOOO!" Elsa screamed. With what little of her strength remained, she shoved Anna away from her. Summoning all her remaining power, she cast a protective barrier around herself thirty feet in diameter. The vial, contained within her barrier, completed its trajectory, touching the ground before Elsa's feet.

A sound louder than any ever heard before in Arendelle tore through the ballroom. All within the room were flung backwards at the force of the explosion. Struggling vainly, Anna could see Elsa holding the intense flame within her protective sphere, refusing to yield, containing the brunt of the explosion around her.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed.

The pain was excruciating. Elsa could feel every muscle in her body shudder and convulse as she fought with all her strength to maintain control of the barrier. Screaming, she allowed the flames to wash over her, not caring if she lived or died, but desperate to protect the guests, the ministers, _Anna_.

Finally, when she felt she could no longer continue, the flame collapsed upon itself and disappeared. Elsa fell forward, completely spent. She could vaguely see Anna rushing to her side, but the world suddenly became very quiet, and she allowed the darkness to overtake her.

* * *

**AN: More to follow.**


	11. Chapter 11: Recovery

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Recovery**

"Elsa? Elsa, can you hear me? Elsa?!"

Elsa opened her eyes slowly, wincing as the brightness of the room overloaded her vision. Groaning in pain, she forced herself to sit up, delicately placing her weight on her hands to steady herself.

"Oh, Elsa! Thank God! I was so worried!"

Anna's arms embraced the injured queen, holding her so tightly that Elsa began to run out of air. "Anna!" she rasped. "Can't . . . breathe!"

"Oh, sorry!" Anna released her, allowing Elsa to fill her lungs with much-needed oxygen.

"Anna, what . . . happened? Where am I?"

Anna held Elsa's hand, staring at her with concern. "You don't remember?"

Elsa closed her eyes, concentrating. "I remember . . . leaving the dinner to go upstairs, but . . . but . . .!" Panic began to set in. Tears rolled down her face and she turned back to Anna, her eyes pleading. "Why can't I remember?!"

Anna tightened her grip on Elsa's hand, her other hand reaching up to gently move a stray lock of hair from Elsa's face. "You were attacked," Anna said. "Pretty viciously. A man threw you into the ballroom through the ceiling. And then, he told us . . . he told us he was taking over Arendelle!"

Elsa tried to remember, but nothing sounded familiar. "What did he look like?"

"Tall, older, short blonde hair, blue eyes." Anna paused. "They looked an awful lot like yours, actually. And he said his name! That's right! He said his name was . . . oh, what was it?! Izerd . . . Ison . . ."

Suddenly, Elsa sat upright. "ISARN!" she cried.

Memories flooded back into her mind. Having drinks upstairs . . . the revelation about her identity . . . Isarn's threats . . . blocking the blast from the Eldarish oil.

"You remember?" Anna asked, hopefully.

Elsa nodded. "Yes. Yes I do."

"Who _is _he?" Anna asked. "What does he want?"

"He wants . . . He wants _me_," Elsa said.

"You? Why?"

"He's the leader of the conspiracy," Elsa said. "He's the one who came to the Council and convinced them to plot against us. He was going to use their influence to help him overthrow me, then betray the ministers and dispose of them. He's been plotting this for years."

"But . . ." Anna's mind raced, replaying the events of the previous evening. "Elsa, what does he want with you? He could have killed you, but he didn't! He even seemed . . . worried about you. What's going on?"

Elsa exhaled, her lungs aching as she did so. Taking Anna's hands, she looked directly in her sister's eyes. "Anna, last night, before he attacked me, Isarn told me something. Something that . . . that I'm afraid to share with you."

Anna was confused. "You don't have to be afraid, Elsa. Please, tell me!"

"I . . . I can't!"

"Elsa, you promised! No more secrets! No more shutting me out! I don't care what he said! You can tell me. _Please!_"

Anna's eyes begged Elsa to tell her the truth, a truth Elsa knew might shatter the closeness the two had developed over the past weeks.

"Please . . . don't hate me," Elsa whispered. "Please don't abandon me if I tell you. I can live with the knowledge, but not . . . not if you cast me aside."

Anna looked at her sister, worried, hurt. "What did he say that has you so worried? What could he have possibly told you?"

Elsa turned to Anna. "He's my father, Anna."

Anna stared at Elsa, her face contorted in shock, horror, confusion, denial. "No!" she whispered. "That's impossible!"

Elsa couldn't bear to look at Anna anymore. She turned her head away in shame. "It's true," she said softly. "I can _feel _it in his words. I'm . . . I'm his daughter."

Anna stood, her mind overwhelmed. She turned to Elsa, staring at her sis—

_No, _she thought. _She's not my sister! She's NOT my sister!_

"Anna," Elsa pleaded. "Anna, please, don't hate me! I didn't know! Please!"

"Don't talk to me!" Anna cried. "I . . . I can't be around you now! I don't even know you anymore! I . . . I have to go!"

Anna crossed the room and opened the door.

"Anna, _please_!" Elsa cried. "Please, don't!"

Anna turned and stared longingly at the woman she once believed was her sister. "I can't," she said, closing the door.

"ANNA!" Elsa sobbed. "ANNA, NO! PLEASE!"

Anna did not return. The door remained shut. Elsa cried, over and over and over again, screaming in pain and sorrow, once again, as she always had been, alone.

* * *

Elsa had lost track of how long she had been lying in bed. She had been visited once by the doctor, who for the life of him couldn't fathom how she could possibly still be alive. A servant had brought her meal, but she refused to touch it.

_I can't do this! _she thought. _I can't be alone again! I can't!_

She tried to pull herself out of bed, to get to her feet and run away, far away, but the pain in her limbs sent her back to the mattress in agony. Screaming in frustration, anger, despair, the tears returned, racking her battered body with a fresh wave of sobs.

She didn't hear the door quietly open beneath the sound of her cries, didn't realize someone was standing next to her until she felt a gentle touch on her hand.

"An– . . . Anna?"

Anna sat at the foot of Elsa's bed, gingerly clutching her hand once more. "Hey," she said softly.

Elsa wiped the tears from her face with her free hand. "What are . . . What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had to . . . to clear my head," Anna replied. "I . . . I talked to Kristoff for a long, long time. He helped me sort out my thoughts."

"Good for him," Elsa said bitterly. "I told you he was worth keeping around."

Anna leaned over until her face was directly in front of Elsa's. "I'm sorry about before," she said softly. "Leaving you like that, I mean."

"No," Elsa whispered. "You had every right to leave. I'm not your sister anymore. I'm no longer your concern. I'm just a freak who keeps ruining your life. You'd be better off without me."

Anna pulled Elsa to a sitting position and wrapped her arms around her. "No," she said. "I wouldn't. I don't care, Elsa. I don't care if we're only half-sisters. I don't care who your real father is. Because . . . Because it doesn't really matter. It doesn't change how I feel about you at all."

"It doesn't?" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"Of course not!" Anna said. "I. Love. You. No matter what! And I'm sorry I overreacted earlier."

"Anna!" Elsa embraced Anna, both royals holding each other with all their might, never wanting to let each other go again.

Anna laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. "Look at us! We're a mess!"

Elsa smiled. "I guess we are."

A knock sounded at the door. "Ohmygosh!" Anna cried. "I almost forgot. On my way back up here, I ran into some people who want to talk to you."

"Anna, I'm not really in the mood for visitors right now," Elsa said.

"No, you really need to talk to them. Now." Anna opened the door. "Get in here!" she commanded, her voice suddenly cold, tinged with fury.

Elsa pulled back in shock as, one by one, twenty hooded men in red robes entered the room. Panicked, she looked at Anna. "What is this?!"

"Elsa, this is the Council. They have . . . something to say to you." She turned to the men. _"Don't you?!"_

One of the men stepped forward, bowing before Elsa. "Your Majesty, let me begin by offering my sincerest apologies—"

"Save it!" Anna snapped. "Don't waste Her Majesty's time groveling, begging for forgiveness. You're fortunate she hasn't already had the guards escort you to the execution chamber."

Elsa slowly, painfully, pulled herself to her feet and stood before the Council. "What is it, Ministers?"

The leader took a deep breath. "We have made a grave mistake, Majesty. We . . . We have committed treason against you and against Arendelle, and now our kingdom may be lost due to our hubris."

"A mistake?" Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. "A _mistake_?! You call allying yourselves with Isarn a _mistake_?!"

"We didn't know!" one of the ministers protested. "We thought he was only going to help persuade Your Majesty to step aside. He promised we could take control peacefully!"

"And you believed him?! How foolish _are _you?!"

The ministers were silent. "What we have done is unforgivable, we know," the leader said. "But we would like . . . If you would allow us, we would like the opportunity to correct our error."

Elsa was finished listening. "No. Why should I trust you now? How do I know you're not still working with Isarn? Get out! NOW!"

"Majesty, please!" the leader said. "We had our doubts about you, it is true! We couldn't believe a . . . a _woman _could possibly handle the responsibilities of ruling Arendelle! We were sure you would fail!"

He took a breath and continued before Elsa could respond. "But last night, when Isarn tried to kill us all, and you saved us, we realized how wrong we were! _You _are the only worthy ruler of our land, Majesty! You have proven yourself beyond all doubt! Please! Let us help you put an end to this madman's quest for vengeance!"

The minister removed his hood, and Elsa gasped in recognition. "Minster Jansen?!"

Jansen genuflected before Elsa. "Majesty, I know we . . . _I _am unworthy to even be in your presence. But I beg of you! Please allow us to spare Arendelle from the suffering she will endure if our error is not corrected!"

Silence filled the room as Elsa stared at the ministers. One by one, they removed their hoods, kneeling before their queen.

"All right," Elsa said. "I will allow you the opportunity to redeem yourselves."

"Thank you, Majesty!" Jansen said. "Thank you!"

"One problem," Anna interjected. "We have no idea where to even find Isarn. He could be anywhere! How are we going to oppose him if we don't even know where he is?"

Jansen smiled. "Majesty, if you would permit me." He stood and spoke the ancient words of the now-familiar ritual. The green mist swirled about him once again, forming the window on which he gazed upon Isarn's face. "My Lord," he said.

"What is it now?" Isarn's voice was irritated, annoyed. "This had best be worth my time."

"My Lord, I want to apologize on behalf of my colleagues for our cowardice yesterday. Of course we should have stood with you as you presented yourself before Arendelle—"

"SILENCE!" Isarn roared. "You _dare _to grovel before me now, begging me for forgiveness, after you revealed yourselves to be less than men? FOOLS!"

"My Lord, please! Allow us to redeem ourselves in your majestic eyes!"

"Nothing you say could possibly change my mind! Goodbye, Minister! Enjoy the next few days. They are the last you and your filth will ever see!"

"But, My Lord!" Jansen protested. "It is the queen!"

Isarn stopped. "What about the queen?" he snarled, glaring at Jansen.

"She . . . She is not well, My Lord. I fear the injuries she sustained yesterday were far more serious than our doctors had anticipated!"

"Is she . . . Is she in danger of death?"

"We cannot be certain, My Lord, but I believe all precautions should be taken to ensure that she survives! If you could just tell us where to find you, we could bring her to you so you may revive her. Unless, of course, she really is of no concern to you, in which case . . ."

"NO!" Isarn cried. "I will not permit her to die. Bring her to the Abandoned Forest. I will meet you there personally!"

"The . . . The Abandoned Forest, My Lord?" Jansen trembled. "But . . . But, My Lord, what of the infestation? Surely there must be—"

"I will meet you at the Abandoned Forest in five hours' time!" Isarn said. "You _will _bring the queen to me. Then, and only then, will I decide if you are cowards or if you are truly worthy of sharing in my glory."

"My Lord!" Jansen cried. "We are! We are! Thank you!"

"Stop sniveling! Bring the queen to me! Do _not _fail me again, Minister. I will not be so . . . forgiving this time!"

Jansen bowed as the mist began to swirl again. "My Lord."

The green light glowed and Isarn vanished. Jansen turned to Elsa and Anna. "Your Majesty?"

Elsa nodded. "A fine performance, Minister."

"Do you think he bought it?" Anna asked. "Or do you think he suspects?"

"I believe . . . I believe he thinks I am sincere," Jansen said. "But, either way, we now know where to meet him."

"We'd better get ready," Elsa said. "We have five hours. Not much time." She began to move to the door.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Anna cried, holding her sister back. "You can't go! You're still recovering!"

"I agree, Majesty," Jansen said. "It is far too dangerous for you!"

"No," Elsa said. "I have to go. Isarn will not allow you to approach him unless he knows I am with you. He's far too clever for that. Besides, I'm the only one who has a chance to stop him. He would kill the rest of you without batting an eyelid."

Anna shook her head. "You can't! You've already given up so much! Why can't you take care of yourself for once?"

Elsa put her arms on Anna's shoulders. "Because I am Queen of Arendelle, Anna. It is my responsibility and mine alone."

"But you won't be alone!" Anna said. "I'm coming with you. And if you think you can keep me here, you're out of your mind!"

Elsa turned to Jansen. "Well, Minister. We had best be on our way."

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all the wonderful feedback. More is on its way as soon as I get a chance to type.**


	12. Chapter 12: Heredity

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Heredity**

"Majesty, I'm afraid I must protest!"

Andersen stood before Elsa and Anna, his face creased with concern. "You are in no physical condition to be doing any type of activity, much less sending yourself blindly into harm's way to confront a crazed zealot!"

Elsa nodded. "I understand your concern, Minister, and I thank you for trying to protect me, but this is a task that only I can accomplish."

"At what cost?!" Andersen threw up his hands. His tone changed from agitated to pleading. "Majesty, I don't want to see anything happen to you. You have . . . You have become the daughter I never had."

Elsa gently took Andersen's hand. "And you, Minister, have become a second father to me. I would never have survived the dark days after my parents' death without your guidance."

She kissed Andersen on the cheek. "I leave Arendelle under your authority. If anything goes wrong . . . If Anna and I do not return, you are to evacuate our people to the ancestral caverns. There they can survive until you find a new homeland."

Anna embraced Andersen. "Don't worry about us, Minister. We'll be back before long. Everything will be back to the way it was!"

"I only hope you're right, Highness," Andersen said. "I only hope."

* * *

They had been riding for quite some time. Their party was small, as Elsa feared that too many companions would attract unwanted attention. Kristoff led the group, as he had travelled to the Abandoned Forest many times during the winter to dig for ice in its abundant frozen lakes. Jansen followed close behind, along with three palace guards. Anna and Elsa rode at the rear of the party, anticipation and trepidation twisting their stomachs in knots.

Finally, after what felt like days, but in reality was only a few hours, they arrived at the outskirts of the forest.

"This certainly seems like a cheerful place," Anna commented wryly. The corner of Elsa's mouth turned upward in a half-smile. The Abandoned Forest, far from being bright and welcoming, appeared dark, uninviting. Mangled knots of tree roots snaked about the ground. Overgrown leaves blotted out the sunlight, making it difficult to remain on the path.

"This forest was once much, much different," Jansen said. "I can remember playing here with my brothers as a boy. Back then, the trees were not nearly so twisted, the sky not so dark."

"What happened here?" Elsa asked. "Why is it called the Abandoned Forest?"

"Legend has it that a tribe of wood dwellers once lived here," Jansen explained. "They were men who had grown tired of the pressures of civilization, who longed to return to a simpler lifestyle, more in tune with nature. Only a handful of them settled here initially, but over time, their small colony flourished. Then, according to the legend, one day they simply disappeared. Their family members who still dwelt in the city searched for them, for weeks, months, but they never found any trace of them."

Anna shuddered. "It's only a legend, right? None of it's true." She turned to Jansen. "Is it?"

Kristoff spoke. "I think it's more than just a legend. When I've been here before, I've seen ruined huts, abandoned fire pits. I've also found primitive tools scattered throughout the forest: knives, arrows, clubs. _Someone _lived here at one time, and _something_ drove them out. I've seen . . . I've seen strange things in this forest. Sometimes, if I stand perfectly still, I swear I can see something moving out of the corner of my eye. But if I turn to look at it, it disappears without a trace."

Elsa nodded. "Then it would be wise for us to move as quickly and quietly as we can. We don't want to draw the attention of whatever is living here now."

"I second that idea!" Anna said.

"Isarn will meet us in the glade at the center of the forest," Jansen said. "That is where we first met him." A pained expression crossed his face. "Where he first convinced us of how valuable he could be to our cause."

"How far is it?" Elsa asked. "We're running out of time. We have maybe an hour before Isarn's deadline passes."

"It's not far, Majesty," Jansen said. "Assuming there are no incidents, we should reach the glade with a quarter-hour to spare."

"Good," Elsa said. "Now, before we go, is everyone certain of the plan?"

"I don't like it," Anna said.

"I'm not particularly fond of it, either," Kristoff said. "It exposes you to too much danger. Are you sure there isn't another way?"

Elsa shook her head. "Isarn is no fool. Unless he sees me the moment he becomes aware of our presence, he will assume you are here to attack him and he will kill you without hesitation. I'm the only bargaining chip we have."

"I still don't like the plan!" Anna protested.

"Unfortunately," Jansen said, "we do not have the luxury of time to continue bickering over it. Her Majesty has given us our instructions. I suggest we carry them out and hope for the best."

* * *

Isarn paced about the glade, trampling grass his feet had already long since ground into the forest floor. _They're late! _he thought. _I told them to make absolutely certain they were on time!_

Jansen would surely die for his incompetence; of that, Isarn was certain. He continued to be amazed at how cowardly the ministers who had conspired with him had been at the dinner. He hadn't expected them to fall before him in worship, but he had assumed they would have at least been man enough to acknowledge their treachery before their subjects.

_After today, you no longer need them, _Isarn thought. _Once you have Elsa, you will have all you truly need. _

Isarn's mind turned to the young queen. He had not intended to harm her as seriously as he had. He had merely wanted to show her that he was not a force to be trifled with. But she had pushed him, challenged him, refused to align herself with him. Isarn was not a man used to rejection, and now he was forced to admit that he had overreacted to Elsa's resistance.

_Give her time, _he told himself. _Once you have healed her, she will see. She will see how wrong she is, how much she needs you!_

Isarn heard the unmistakable sound of horses approaching. Using the skills of concealment his people had learned from their fathers, he made himself invisible. Silently, he watched as several horses approached.

The leader was a young man Isarn had never seen before. Jansen followed close at hand, flanked by three palace guards. _Of course he would bring them with him, _Isarn thought. _He truly is a coward!_ But his attention was drawn to the horse at the rear.

The Princess of Arendelle—Anna was her name, wasn't it?—looked about nervously. Draped across her lap, unconscious, was Queen Elsa. Isarn's heart skipped a beat as he beheld his daughter. Her beautiful, pale skin was now mottled with unsightly bruises. Scabs too numerous to count covered her entire body, some barely restraining the blood that was just waiting to burst forth once more. Her breathing was labored, shallow, painful to the ear.

_What have I done to her? _he thought. Composing himself, he remained hidden as Jansen stepped forward.

"My Lord!" Jansen called. He was greeted only by silence. He called again. "My Lord!"

"Minister."

The startled party turned instinctively toward the voice. Isarn walked toward them slowly, deliberately.

"My Lord!" Jansen cried, falling to his knees.

"Silence!" Isarn snarled, brushing past Jansen in contempt. "I thought I instructed you to come alone!"

"I intended to, My Lord!" Jansen protested. "But they . . . They would not let the queen out of their sight!"

Isarn had approached Anna's horse. "Your Highness, please, allow me," he said, helping Anna down from the saddle.

Anna took Isarn's hand, releasing it the moment her feet touched the ground. "You bastard," she whispered, unable to contain her anger. "Look what you've done to her! LOOK AT HER!"

Isarn felt a rush of unfamiliar emotions coursing through his veins—remorse, regret, sorrow—as he gently cradled Elsa's head in his hands. He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the queen's forehead.

"I . . . I am truly sorry, Highness," Isarn said. "I did not intend to injure her this severely. Rest assured, I will heal her broken body."

"And then what?" Anna asked. Kristoff's grip on her shoulders was the only thing keeping her from attacking Isarn. "You're not going to let her come back with us, are you?"

"No," Isarn said. "Elsa needs to spend some time with me. We have . . . so much to catch up on. She is misguided, confused. I must teach her not to be afraid of her abilities. I must show her how powerful she truly can be."

"Why?" Kristoff asked. "So she can rule Arendelle alongside you? So she can be a coldhearted monster like her father?"

Isarn turned to Kristoff, his face twisted in rage. "Don't you presume to lecture me, boy! You have _no idea _the suffering my people have endured at the hands of your race! We have been homeless, wandering for centuries, rejected by all, loved by none! So don't you DARE try to force your misaligned sense of morality upon me!"

"Everyone who ever mistreated your people died centuries ago!" Anna cried. "No one in Arendelle is guilty of these crimes! Please! If you would just come back with us, peacefully, we could find a way to help your people! There is no need for a war between our races!"

Isarn sighed. "Your heart seems true, Your Highness, and I believe you truly think we can live in peace. But there is _nothing _you can offer that will satisfy the bloodlust that swirls in my heart! Nothing but Arendelle's complete and utter destruction and domination at the hands of my brothers!"

Anna and Kristoff stepped backwards, giving Isarn ample room to himself. "Then, there is no hope," Anna whispered. "Arendelle is lost!"

"If I were you, Highness," Isarn said, "I would return to your land and take the women and children as far away from Arendelle as possible. My brothers do not wish to harm them. Unlike some," he said, glaring at Jansen, "we still have our honor."

Isarn leaned in to Elsa, preparing to heal her body. "Soon, my daughter," he whispered. "Soon, you will understand. Soon, all of this will be a distant memory! You and I will rule Arendelle together. Our descendants will speak of us in reverent tones, marveling at our wisdom, our courage, our strength. Father and daughter . . . together . . . forever!"

"NOW!"

Anna's cry echoed about the glade. Isarn involuntarily looked up toward her, confused.

Suddenly, Isarn was propelled backwards, his body colliding violently with a large tree. Dazed, he struggled to stand, only to have his feet frozen in place. Astonished, he looked up and gasped.

"No! NO!" he roared.

Elsa stood before him, ice and wind pouring forth from her hands. "It's over, Isarn," Elsa said. "Surrender now!"

"You . . . You tricked me?!" Isarn was beside himself. He cursed himself for his foolishness. He had allowed the faint hope of building a relationship with his daughter blind him to his surroundings. "Why?!"

Elsa thrust her arms upward. Isarn was propelled from the forest floor, brought high in the air, then slammed back into the ground. "Because I will _never _be with you!" she cried. "EVER!"

Weakly, Isarn stood. "You . . . disappoint me, daughter. I had . . . expected better."

"Sorry I couldn't live up to your standards!" Elsa said. She unleashed another blast of ice, prepared to entrap Isarn for his journey back to Arendelle.

But Isarn had anticipated her move and unleashed a blast of his own. The two streams of ice collided, forming an intense barrier of blue energy. Both Elsa and Isarn continued to unleash their powers, striving to drive the other back.

"Anna! Jansen! Get back!" Kristoff cried. "I don't think they can hold it much longer!"

The three mortals and their guards hid behind a nearby log, watching in terror as the intensity of the light continue to build and build—

Until, finally, the energy could be contained no longer. A violent explosion erupted throughout the glade. Elsa and Isarn were thrown apart from each other, slamming into the ground.

Swords drawn, the guards surrounded Isarn, their blades at his throat. Anna and Kristoff, meanwhile, rushed to the fallen snow queen.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, shaking her sister. "Elsa?!"

Elsa groaned, and slowly turned to Anna. "Remind me never to do that again," she mumbled.

Anna and Kristoff laughed in relief. Anna helped Elsa to her feet. Jansen joined them as they walked to Isarn.

The master of ice was on his knees, breathing heavily. "Elsa . . ." he panted. "Elsa, . . . what have you done?"

Elsa stared at her father, her face expressionless. "I have protected Arendelle from you, Isarn. Your conspiracy has failed. _You _have failed."

A bitter smile graced Isarn's face. "If . . . I had to lose to someone, at least . . . it was to you." He looked up at Elsa, a strange expression of pride on his face. "You are truly . . . worthy of being my daughter."

The guards bound Isarn's hands behind his back and pulled him to his feet. Jansen turned to Elsa. "Majesty, it is getting late. We really should return to the palace."

Elsa nodded in approval. "Yes. This nightmare is finally over."

"Um . . . everybody?" Kristoff whispered, surprising the party.

"What is it, Kristoff?" Anna asked. "Why are you whispering?"

"Don't move!" Kristoff whispered back.

Elsa glanced about the glade. She saw nothing unusual. "Kristoff, I don't—"

"Don't move!" Kristoff whispered again, more intense this time. He tilted his head slightly to his left. "There!"

Elsa, Anna, and Jansen stared and suddenly—for the briefest of moments—they saw several very large shapes moving toward them.

"We're not alone!"

* * *

**AN: Hopefully, I have been able to give some depth to Isarn, to show that he is not simply a mad killer, but a conflicted personality much like Elsa herself. Please continue reading and reviewing; this is getting to be fun!**


	13. Chapter 13: Alliance

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Alliance**

"Everybody freeze!" Kristoff whispered. "Don't make a sound!"

The party stood perfectly still, hardly daring to breathe. Elsa moved her eyes about the glade, searching for the movement they had seen moments earlier.

The air in the glade suddenly felt oppressive, weighing down the party. Anna glanced at Kristoff, hoping whatever the threat was had passed.

After a few more tense moments, Kristoff relaxed. "Okay, I think they're—"

The attack was swift and sudden. A terrifying roar echoed throughout the glade. Anna screamed as she was pushed to the ground by a massive figure.

"Anna!" cried Kristoff. He rushed to help her, but before he could reach her, he, too, was pinned to the forest floor.

Jansen looked about in a panic, unsure of where to go. "Get them!" he screamed at the guards. Before they could react, the guards were assaulted by a hairy, clawed arm that cut through their flesh with little resistance. The guards fell to the ground, throats slit, bleeding to death.

Elsa stood alone, Isarn on the ground next to her, arms still bound behind his back. "Stay back!" she warned whatever it was that had attacked them. A sudden movement caught her eye. Whirling on her heel, she unleashed a frigid blast at the figure that had launched itself at her. A primal scream filled her ears as the figure slumped to the ground, limbs coated in ice.

Another roar filled the glade and their attackers immediately stopped. They pulled into a straight line, standing at attention as their leader approached.

"What . . . What _are _they?" Anna asked, her heart pounding in terror.

The companions stared in horror at five large, hulking creatures. Their bodies were coated in thick fur. Sharp fangs and claws protruded from their faces and arms. They stood over Elsa and her companions, their tongues protruding from their mouths in anticipation of the meal they would soon consume.

Isarn sighed. "They are the _skygge folk,_" he said. "The shadow people."

Jansen's heart sank to the pit of his stomach. "I've heard of these creatures!" he whispered. "The stories say they are the ones who drove the wood dwellers from this forest."

"Or _ate _them!" Anna replied, her face twisting in disgust as one of the creatures unleashed a torrent of saliva upon the forest floor.

The leader stood in front of the line of creatures, examining them. One of the creatures, unable to wait any longer, moved forward to begin the feast. The leader growled, slashing at the insubordinate with his claws. Chastened, the obstinate creature slunk back in line.

The leader turned and faced his quarry. Snarling, he opened his mouth and hissed, "Who are you? What are you doing in our forest?"

Elsa gasped. "You can speak?"

Now it was the leader's turn to react in astonishment. "How do you know our tongue, human? None but our kindred speak our language!"

Elsa frowned, confused. "I don't understand! You are speaking in _my _language."

The leader shook his head. "What matter of tricks are these?! You _dare _to insult me by accusing me of speaking with your filthy words?"

Elsa turned to Anna, Kristoff, and Jansen. "You heard him, didn't you? He's speaking in our language!"

Anna shook her head. "No, he's not, Elsa. _You're _speaking in his!"

"No, I'm not!" Elsa insisted. "I'm speaking perfectly normally." She turned to Jansen. "Aren't I?"

Jansen's face was white. "Majesty, when you conversed with that . . . that creature, you were making the most horrible sounds!"

"I don't understand!" Elsa cried. "None of this makes sense!"

"Elsa," Isarn said quietly. "It appears the gift of tongues has been passed to you."

"What . . . What gift? What are you talking about?"

Isarn stood, rising slowly, cautiously, so as not to upset their captors. "Among my people, the gift of tongues is passed on from one generation to the next. But only a few are fortunate enough to inherit it."

"Do . . . Do you have this gift?" Elsa asked.

Isarn shook his head. "I was fortunate enough to receive many unique abilities. But this is one that unfortunately eludes me."

The leader glared at Elsa. "Enough with this endless talk!" he hissed.

Anna looked nervously at her sister. "Elsa, do you think you can talk them into letting us go?"

"I . . . I don't know!" Elsa whispered.

"Well, you need to try!" Anna replied. "I think they're getting very, very hungry!"

Elsa turned to the leader. "Please," she said. "We did not mean to defile your forest. We were merely passing through. If you would give us leave, we will leave your forest and never return."

The leader growled at Elsa. "Foolish woman! What makes you think we will permit you to leave while you still live?"

Elsa took a deep breath. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Perhaps you have heard of me."

The creatures gasped and chattered amongst themselves. "The snow queen? Yes, we have heard of you. Your reputation precedes you."

Elsa bowed before the creatures. "Then, I trust you understand that we mean you no harm. I humbly ask for your permission to leave this forest."

The leader hesitated. Elsa sensed that he was having doubts. "I assure you my word is true. You need not fear reprisal from me for the soldiers you killed earlier. Please. Let us leave, and we will ensure you are left in peace."

The leader hissed. "Normally, Your Majesty, I would grant your request without hesitation. However, it has been days since we have eaten, and I cannot deny my followers the opportunity to taste fresh meat."

The creatures licked their lips and began to advance upon the group.

"Elsa?!" Anna asked. She could feel herself beginning to panic.

"Please!" Elsa begged. "Reconsider! If you let us go, I will formally consider you an ally of my country. We can provide you with all the meat you could possibly want! Just let us leave you in peace!"

The leader bowed his head. "I am truly sorry, Majesty. But I cannot allow you to leave."

The creatures were in a frenzy by this point, their hunger overriding any rational thoughts. The leader turned to them. "My brothers, you may now feed!"

"NO!" Elsa cried. The creatures surrounded the party, cornering them.

"Do we have a Plan B?!" Kristoff cried.

"Yes, we do!" Elsa raised her arms and fired a blast of ice at the nearest creature. Screaming, it suddenly stood still, its entire body encased in ice except for its head. The creature emitted a bone-chilling howl of agony and frustration.

The remaining creatures looked at each other, then back at the group. Roaring in rage, they lunged forward.

"RUN!" Elsa screamed.

The party didn't need to be ordered twice. Anna, Kristoff, Jansen, and Isarn ran as fast as they could. Elsa followed behind them, periodically turning to send another blast of ice at their pursuers.

"Stay on the path!" Jansen cried. "If we lose the path, we'll never find our way out of here!"

"What do you think we're trying to do?" yelled Anna.

"Just shut up and MOVE!" Isarn roared.

Elsa continued to rain ice upon the creatures as she ran, but it was getting harder and harder for her to keep up with the group and still distract the creatures.

Isarn turned back and saw Elsa's plight. "Anna!" he cried. "Cut my arms loose!"

"Yeah, right!" Anna said. "So you can kill us once we stop running? I don't think so!"

"There's no time to argue!" Isarn said. "Elsa can't do this by herself. Please! Let me help her! Let me help my daughter!"

"Anna! No!" Kristoff cried. "This is a very, _very_ bad idea!"

Anna glanced behind her and saw that Elsa was faltering. _She doesn't have the strength to do this much longer!_ Her mind made up, Anna pulled her knife from her belt.

"If you betray us, Isarn, so help me, I _will _kill you!" she whispered, severing the bonds that restrained Isarn.

Isarn stared at Anna incredulously for a moment, not believing she had actually set him free. "Thank you," he said, bowing before Anna.

"What are you waiting for?" Anna asked. "Elsa needs help! NOW!"

Isarn turned and rushed back toward the tiring snow queen, hoping he wasn't already too late.

* * *

Elsa didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Her feet ached, her entire body shook with exhaustion. The creatures no longer scattered the moment she threw a blast of ice their direction. They had gotten bolder, daring her to try and kill them.

Elsa was so focused on keeping the creatures at bay that she lost sight of where she was running. She tripped on a protruding tree branch, landing on the ground with a painful thud.

The creatures saw that had fallen and quickly moved to take advantage of the situation. Elsa raised her arms to fire another wave of ice at them, but she found she no longer had the energy to do so. Try as she might, she could not summon the ice.

The creatures salivated profusely as they approached her. Elsa closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable.

A howl of agony jarred her back to reality. Opening her eyes, she saw one of the creatures had been completely encased in ice. Another darted forward to attack her. Before it reached her, it, too, was frozen solid with a loud scream.

Elsa looked behind her and gasped. _How . . . How did he . . .?_

Isarn's face could not mask the fury he felt. Mercilessly, he fired wave after wave of ice from his fingertips, daring the creatures to try and attack Elsa.

One of the creatures was still reckless enough to do so. Screaming, it launched itself at Elsa, claws ready to slice off her head. Isarn concentrated, and the creature froze in midair, falling harmlessly to the ground.

The remaining creatures, seeing they had no possibility of succeeding, retreated, returning back to the depths of the forest from whence they had come.

Isarn knelt next to Elsa. "Are you all right?"

Elsa turned to him in disbelief. "Yes. I . . . I'm fine. How did you . . . I mean, why are you . . .?"

A small smile tugged at Isarn's lips. "Don't thank me. Thank Anna. She's the one who freed me so I could help you."

"But . . . But, why? Why did you come back?"

The smile vanished from Isarn's face. "Survival, of course. Our chances of staying alive increase significantly if we have two party members capable of controlling the ice." He stood, offering Elsa his hand. "Come. We must catch up to the others."

"Is . . . Is that the only reason?" Elsa asked.

Isarn turned away. "Of course," he whispered, the lie sliding off his tongue. _No, it's not! _he thought briefly. He quickly cast aside the wayward thought. _No distractions. No distractions._

"This way," he said, and the two ice conjurers ran down the path to the edge of the forest.

* * *

"Anna! You're not going back in there and that's final!"

"Dammit, Kristoff!" Anna cried. "You can't stop me! Elsa's still in there and we are NOT leaving without her!"

"Your Highness! Please!" Jansen cried. "While we all fear for Her Majesty's safety, we cannot allow you to risk your life as well!"

"You can't allow? Who do you think you are?!" Anna roared. "You don't control me! I will save Elsa myself if I have to!"

"Fortunately," said a voice from behind her, "you don't have to worry about that."

Anna spun around and smiled. "Elsa!" she cried, flinging her arms around her sister.

Elsa allowed Anna to hold her tightly, cherishing the feeling of her sister's arms around her neck. "It's okay," she said quietly. "I'm here."

"Elsa," Anna whispered, still clinging to her sister. "I thought . . . I thought I lost you. But you're all right!"

"Thanks to Isarn," Elsa said. "If it hadn't been for him, things would have turned out very differently."

"Oh, well then," Anna said, turning to Isarn. "Thank you. For saving Elsa. That's all, I guess."

"It was my pleasure," Isarn said, uncertain of what more to say.

"So . . . what do we do now?" Anna asked.

"We have to return to Arendelle," Elsa said. "We need to get there before the Wanderers attack."

Isarn snorted. "You really think you can stop them? You could barely stop me. How do you plan on dealing with a whole army of ice-wielding attackers?"

"You know what?" Kristoff said. "I think I've had enough of you for one lifetime. I vote we leave him here to fend for himself. Anyone else agree?"

"Agreed," Anna said. "Come on, Elsa. We need to get going."

Elsa was unresponsive, deep in thought. "Elsa?"

"We can't leave him here," Elsa said. "He saved my life. I owe him."

"Are you _kidding _me?!" Anna cried. "The only reason we're out here is because he almost killed you! And _you're _worried that you owe him?"

"He comes with us." Elsa's voice was firm. "That is my final decision."

She turned to Anna. "We _need _him. Without him, we have no hope of calling off the attack from the Wanderers. If we keep him with us, we may still be able to negotiate a truce."

"Unlikely," Isarn said. "The desire for vengeance against Arendelle burns deeply in my brothers' hearts."

"Does it burn so strongly that they will jeopardize the safety of their leader?" Elsa asked. "The safety of the man responsible for keeping them together?"

Isarn did not respond.

"Majesty, you forget," Jansen said. "We've lost our horses! Even if we could negotiate with the Wanderers, we are days away from the kingdom on foot. Isarn's deadline will have long since passed by the time we arrive. By then, Arendelle will be utterly destroyed!"

Silence fell over the party.

"Then, all is lost," Elsa whispered. "I . . . I have failed our people."

Isarn cleared his throat, startling the group. "Elsa, there may yet be a way. I know these lands better than anyone. There is a shortcut from here to Arendelle. It is treacherous, but, if you are willing, I will lead you."

Elsa stared at Isarn, stunned. "You . . . You will?"

Isarn nodded. "Yes. In exchange for my freedom upon our arrival, I will lead you to your kingdom."

"Elsa, no!" Anna said. "Don't trust him! He could be leading us into a trap!"

Elsa grasped her sister's hand. "What choice do we have?" she asked. "As unsettling as this is, he is the only hope we have of saving the lives of our people."

Elsa turned to Isarn. "Very well, Isarn. You have your terms. However, I want to be perfectly clear. I have the final say in all matters on this expedition. If at any time I suspect you are leading us into a trap, or planning on harming us in any way, I will freeze you without hesitation and leave you to die. Do I make myself clear?"

Isarn nodded. "Crystal, Your Majesty."

Elsa turned back to the group. "We'd better go. We are losing precious daylight. Lead the way, Isarn."

The five set off, no thought on their minds beyond the hope that they would arrive home in time to save Arendelle from destruction.

* * *

**AN: A tentative alliance has been formed. Where it may lead has yet to be determined. Please, read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Questioning

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Questioning**

The party trekked across the vast, unending plains, forcing themselves to continue despite their exhaustion. They stopped only when absolutely necessary, willing themselves to carry on. Finally, the sun setting, the companions could go no further. Isarn led them to a secluded grove near a small woods.

"This is where we camp for the night," Isarn said. "There is fresh water not far from here. We can seek shelter under the trees if need be, but the weather appears to be in our favor."

"So, where exactly is this shortcut?" Kristoff asked. "I've traveled this route many times before. We still have far to go. There is no way we're going to make it back to Arendelle in time."

Isarn glared at Kristoff. "Yes, we will."

"How?" Kristoff insisted. "Even if we manage to double our pace, we still have to go around the Chasm. On foot, that's a day's journey in itself!"

A dark smile crossed Isarn's face. "Who said anything about going around it?"

"Wait, what?" Anna asked. Realization dawned on her. "Oh, no, no, no, no! You can't be serious!"

"I _am _serious," Isarn said. "It's simple. Elsa and I will create an ice bridge spanning the width of the Chasm. We then simply have to cross, pass through the fields, and before long, we will be back in Arendelle."

"Are you mad?!" Jansen cried. "Do you realize how much danger you will be putting Her Majesty and Her Highness in?"

"Do you see any alternatives?" Isarn asked, exasperated. "I thought you wanted to get back to Arendelle as quickly as possible. Well, _this _is the fastest option."

"I'd also like to stay alive, if that's okay with you," Kristoff muttered.

Elsa, silent throughout the entire debate, finally spoke. "The Chasm is three miles wide with a depth that is simply unfathomable. And yet you expect me to create a bridge of ice that can be safely walked upon?"

"I never said anything about laying the burden entirely on you," Isarn said. "Together, we can build the bridge."

"NO!" Elsa said. "I will not work with you. I will not allow you to influence me."

"A pretty wise choice, I would think," Anna said.

Isarn stared at Elsa. "Elsa, please, reconsider! It is the only way to get to Arendelle in time."

Elsa shook her head. "I will not accept that. There must be an alternative." She stood. "I will take the watch tonight to ensure that we are not betrayed." She glared as Isarn. "Don't you forget what I promised earlier."

Elsa walked past the party, moving toward the woods.

"Elsa, where are you going?" Anna asked.

"To clear my head. I will be back in a few minutes."

Kristoff watch Elsa disappear into the trees, then turned to Jansen. "Come on, Minister. If we're going to camp here, we're going to need some firewood."

Isarn stood, brooding in silent contemplation, waiting until he and Anna were alone. He sat next to her. "Why . . . Why is she so terrified? Why is she so afraid to use her gifts?"

"She doesn't exactly call them 'gifts,'" Anna said. "She thinks they're more like a curse."

"Why?" Isarn asked. "How can she not see what a blessing it is?"

"Because . . . she nearly killed me with her powers," Anna said softly. "Twice."

Anna noticed Isarn's shocked expression, and rushed to explain. "Not on purpose! Once when we were little, we were playing and she accidentally hit me in the head with her magic. I don't remember any of this, but apparently the healer told her that her powers were extremely dangerous, especially if she couldn't learn to control them. She was so scared, she locked herself in her room for the next thirteen years, terrified that she would hurt me again. And then, when she finally tried to live a normal life, I caused her to expose her abilities in front of the whole kingdom. I upset her, and she froze my heart. If I . . . If I hadn't sacrificed myself to save her from Hans, I . . . I wouldn't be here right now."

Isarn sat in silence. "How . . . How is she able to even function? I can see it in her eyes. She is constantly living in fear."

Anna stared at the trees, searching for her sister. "She is a remarkable woman. She puts the needs of everyone else ahead of her own. She takes excellent care of our people. But, she doesn't let herself _feel_! I've tried to help her with that, but she still is afraid to let herself be happy. I think it's because she's terrified that if she does, she'll lose control again and hurt someone."

Anna turned to Isarn. "Listen, Isarn, I don't know what it is you want anymore. I appreciate you helping us get back to Arendelle, but I still don't trust you."

"You probably shouldn't," Isarn said.

"Thanks for that. But let me tell you one thing I do know. I know that Elsa is hurting, that she needs someone besides me to be there for her. Even though . . . Even though I think you're a bloodthirsty lunatic, I can tell you have . . . genuine feelings for your daughter."

"What is your point, Highness?" Isarn asked.

"My point is that if there is any part of you that is truly capable of feeling love, you need to share that with Elsa. She needs someone to help her, and I can't . . . I can't do it by myself."

For the first time that he could recall, Isarn was uncertain of how to proceed. "I . . . I . . . This is difficult for me to admit. You are insightful, Princess. I am no longer certain of what I want. I thought . . . I thought that taking over Arendelle, avenging my people, would satisfy me. But then, I look at Elsa and I think about how much pain that would cause her and I . . . hesitate."

Anna looked at Isarn, astounded. She couldn't stop herself from laughing. Isarn turned back to her. "You mock me?!"

"No!" Anna said, suppressing her laughter. "I just . . . I think you're beginning to feel actual love for your daughter. I think you're starting to see her less as a chess piece to be manipulated and more as a real person that you want to build a relationship with."

Isarn stood. "Damn you, Princess," he cursed. "Love is not something I have the luxury of feeling. Love makes you weak. Love is for those who do not have the strength to do what is necessary to survive."

Now it was Anna's turn to stand in anger. "Now I _know _Elsa's your daughter! You are both so damn _stubborn_! You're both so afraid of letting your emotions out that you bottle them up inside. Well, let me tell you something, Ice Lord. You may think you're being strong by concealing how you feel. You may even think you're protecting the people around you. But all you're really doing is driving away them away." Isarn tried to interrupt, but Anna cut him off. "And let me tell you another thing! The people who love you aren't going to take it forever! Sooner or later, they're going to get tired of being pushed away over and over and over again! So they'll just give up on trying to reach you! Then, one day, you're going to wake up and realize you want to actually have a relationship with someone. But then you'll discover that you burned all the bridges to those you care about a long time ago and you'll have nobody left! Is that what you want? _Is it, Elsa?!_"

Anna realized what she had just said and covered her mouth in embarrassment. The princess and the ice master stared at each other in silence. Finally, Isarn said, "You are . . . most perceptive, Your Highness. I . . . I _am _terrified. Terrified of Elsa shutting me out. Of not wanting me in her life."

"Then, _talk _to her!" Anna whispered. "I know Elsa better than anyone. If you just keep trying, little by little, eventually, she'll open up to you. But you have to take the first step!"

Isarn sighed. "Fair enough, Princess," he said. "Fair enough."

* * *

Anna, Kristoff, and Jansen had long since fallen asleep. Elsa and Isarn sat across from each other, silently watching the fire burn in the night.

_Say something! _Isarn thought. _Anything! Talk to your daughter! _He cleared his throat. "I . . . I was impressed with how you bested me today. Your power has already grown stronger."

Elsa ignored Isarn, continuing to stare at the burning flame.

_Damn! _Isarn thought. _This is going to be harder than I thought! _"Listen, I . . . I don't want you to worry about the Chasm," he said. "I can get us across on my own. It will take a little longer, but you don't have to be involved."

"I told you," Elsa whispered, her voice cold. "We are _not _crossing the Chasm! We are going around it. My decision is final!"

Isarn wanted to throw his hands up in frustration, to erupt with fury on the snow queen for her stubbornness. But as he was about to lose his patience, he looked—really _looked_—at Elsa and paused.

Her physical wounds were already healing, but her eyes retained the haunted look that had come to hate to see on her. Her shoulders slumped, her head hung low. _My daughter . . . is suffering!_

Slowly, silently, Isarn stood and cautiously sat next to the queen. Elsa made no attempt to move away from him. She still would not acknowledge his presence; she continued to stare at the fire.

Isarn closed his eyes and slowed down his breathing. Calmly, he cleared his mind of all thoughts and concerns, focusing only on the coldness deep within his being.

Elsa turned to Isarn and noticed that small wisps of snow were forming around him, gently billowing in the summer breeze. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Isarn opened his eyes and turned to Elsa. "This is an ancient technique of my people. At the end of the day, it helps to revive one's strength if one purges themselves of the coldness they've stored throughout the day, allowing fresh energy to flow through you."

Elsa scoffed. "Does it work?"

"It has never failed me yet. This simple exercise revitalizes me, helps to give me purpose for the day ahead."

Elsa sat in silence, watching as Isarn continued the ritual. _He looks so calm, so peaceful, _she thought. _I wonder what that's like._

Isarn opened his eyes and smiled at Elsa. "There. Finished already."

"That was . . . it?" Elsa asked.

"What did you expect? Some elaborate ceremony? No, Elsa. The power we bear is subtle, refined. It requires a clear mind and a calm spirit to use it effectively."

"You certainly didn't seem calm when you attacked me the other day," Elsa whispered.

A twinge of guilt coursed through Isarn's heart. "That was . . . not my typical behavior. I may carry a great deal of anger and rage within myself, but I never use it in battle. It blinds me, consumes me, allows me to be easily distracted. But, I was . . . upset with you. I could not understand why you would choose your subjects over me."

Elsa nodded. "And now?"

Isarn sighed. "I think . . . I think I understand now. You are a very, _very _loving woman, Elsa. That is your greatest strength, as well as your weakness."

"My weakness? What—"

Isarn raised his hand. "Please. Let me finish. You put the needs of everyone else ahead of your own. This is admirable, but it blinds you to your own needs. Like everything in life, Elsa, you must find a healthy balance. Only then can your true power be unleashed."

"I never WANTED this power!" Elsa cried. "I didn't ask for it! All I ever wanted in life was to be the best queen for my people I could be, to be close to my sister, to live a normal life! But, NO! Because of _you, _my life has been a living hell. Do you have any idea what it's like to have to hide yourself away from the world, to be told all your life you're a freak, to want desperately just to reach out and touch the people you love, but you know you can't because you'll only end up hurting them? So you drive them away and you end up even more alone than you ever were!"

Elsa no longer attempted to restrain the tears that cascaded down her face. Sobbing, she buried her face in her hands. She did not resist when Isarn gently placed his arm around her shoulder.

"I . . . I won't say I know exactly what you've been through, Elsa," Isarn said. "But I do know what it is to be an outcast, unloved, unwanted. To be alone."

"Why?" Elsa's voice was barely audible. "Why did it have to be this way?"

Isarn gently stroked Elsa's hair. "You told me once that when God gives us a talent, He expects us to use it to the fullest." Elsa turned to Isard, staring into his eyes. "You can't change what you are. But, if you'll allow me, I can help you make the most of the power within you. And," he said, before Elsa could protest, "I can teach you to do so without giving into the darkness that you fear so much. This power can be used for good, Elsa. Please. Trust me."

Elsa thought for a moment. Finally, after what to Isarn seemed to be an eternity, she nodded. "Can you teach me the meditation?"

Isarn nodded. "Let us begin."

* * *

**AN: For those who are familiar with **_**Chrono Trigger, **_**Isarn is reminding me a great deal of Magus with regard to his characterization: dark, brooding, yet tragically sympathetic. I never intended for Isarn to be more than just a villain, but I've come to love the character so much that he has evolved into something more complex. He is slowly realizing that he loves Elsa, yet he still retains enough darkness that he can perform many of the actions that Elsa would never do. For those who would rather I keep Isarn strictly a villain, I apologize, but the story is pulling me in this direction. More to come. Work has been cancelled today due to snow, so we'll see if I get a chance to write more than usual or not.**


	15. Chapter 15: Chasm

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Chasm**

"Excellent! Well done!"

Anna slowly opened her eyes, looking around groggily. _Where am I? What's going on? _The events of the previous day came back to her in a rush, waking her from her reverie.

"Incredible!"

Anna heard Elsa's voice whispering in astonishment. Pulling herself to her feet, Anna walked toward the remains of the campfire. Elsa was sitting next to it, holding something in her hand. Isarn stood above her, an expression of deepest pride on his face.

"Hey!" Anna said. Elsa and Isarn turned toward her.

"Hey yourself!" Elsa responded.

"Did you two stay up all night?" Anna asked.

"Indeed, we did," Isarn said.

Elsa opened her palm, revealing a perfectly-formed miniature replica of her ice palace. "This is . . . This is amazing! I never knew I could do this!"

Isarn placed his hand on Elsa's arm. "This is just the beginning, Elsa. If you continue to practice, there can be no limit to what you can do."

Anna watched their conversation, a strange feeling coming over her. _He stayed up all night with her? But . . . that's my job! _I'm_ supposed to be there for Elsa is she needs me. Not him!_

_ Oh, shut up! _the other half of her mind snapped. _You're the one who encouraged him to try to get closer to Elsa in the first place. You should be _happy _things seem to be going well between the two of them!_

_ Then, why do I feel so jealous?_

Elsa noticed her sister seemed upset. "Anna? Is everything all right?"

Anna shook her head, clearing her mind. She forced a smile on her face. "Oh. Yeah. Of course! Couldn't be better!"

Elsa knew better. "Isarn, could you please go help Kristoff and Jansen get ready to depart? We'll be right there."

"Of course," Isarn said, going to join the two other men in securing their remaining provisions.

Anna turned away from Elsa, prepared to join the men. "Well, we'd better be going too!" she said.

"Anna, what's going on?"

Anna stopped, conflicted. _This is so stupid! _she thought. _She's going to think you're pathetic!_

Elsa gently placed her hand on Anna's shoulder. "It's Isarn, isn't it? You don't like how he's working with me on controlling . . . it, do you?"

"No, it's not that at all!" Anna lied. "I just . . . I mean . . ."

"Anna, remember our rule. No secrets. We agreed on that. Please. _Tell me._"

Anna turned to Elsa, fighting the tears that were trying to escape from her eyes. "You're going to think I'm so stupid," she whispered.

"No, I won't," Elsa said, stroking Anna's cheek. "Never."

"It's just . . . _I'm _the person you're supposed to stay up all night with! If something's wrong, I'm the one who should be there for you. Not someone you just met a few days ago who, until yesterday, wanted you dead. I don't care if he's your real father or not! It's not right! Not right at all . . .!"

Elsa smiled. "Oh, Anna!" She embraced her younger sister, holding her tightly to her chest. "No one's replacing you in my heart. You're the person I care about more than anything in the world, and nothing could ever change that!"

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Really." Elsa took Anna's hand. "Isarn was simply helping me learn to control my powers, so I can be with you and be relaxed and not have to worry about hurting you again."

"What . . . What sort of things have you been working on?"

"I'll show you." Elsa pulled Anna to a mark she had made on the ground. "Stand here."

Elsa walked twenty feet away and turned so her back faced Anna. "Now, I want you to throw your knife at me as hard as you can."

Anna was confused. "Elsa, you can't be serious!"

"It's all right, Anna. Just do it."

"No, Elsa! I'm not doing that! You're facing the wrong way! What if I hit you? I can't!"

"Anna," Elsa said, in a voice so calm, so self-confident that Anna was certain her sister had been replaced by someone else. "It's going to be fine. Throw your knife as hard as you can."

Trembling, Anna took her knife from her belt. She hesitated for a moment. "I can't!"

"DO IT!" Elsa commanded, the authority in her voice sending shivers down Anna's spine.

Anna cocked her arm, aimed, and threw the knife as hard as she could. The weapon was perfectly on target, speeding directly toward her sister's back. The seconds seemed like hours as Anna watched, waiting for Elsa to move out of the way of the oncoming blade.

But Elsa wasn't moving. Anna began to panic. _Move! Move! MOVE!_ The knife was mere centimeters from Elsa's spine. Anna let out a choked gasp, bringing her hands to her mouth, expecting to see her sister impaled on the cold steel.

Suddenly, a large icicle erupted from the ground, immediately behind Elsa's back. The knife hit the icicle, ricocheting wildly to the side. Another icicle flew into its path. The weapon was redirected once more, now speeding directly toward Elsa once again. The snow queen brought her right arm out in a large arc, then stood perfectly still.

"Elsa?" Anna called, nervously. Her older sister didn't respond. _No! Oh, no! What have I done?_

"ELSA!" Anna rushed toward the queen, expecting her to turn around and show the knife protruding from her chest, blood streaming down her dress. Horrified, Anna reached Elsa and turned her so the two sisters were facing each other. "Elsa! NO! NO!"

What Anna saw astonished her. There was no blade buried in Elsa's flesh, no blood flowing freely from a deep, open wound. Rather, the knife rested perfectly in Elsa's right hand. The queen didn't have a scratch on her. Elsa's eyes were closed, as if she was in some type of deep meditation.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, shaking her sister. The queen opened her eyes, looked at the knife in her hand, and smiled.

"I told you it would be fine," Elsa said softly. She carefully handed the knife back to Anna, who took the blade and quickly replaced it on her belt.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled, her fear giving way to anger. "Don't you ever do that again! You scared me half to death! What if you missed? What if you were too slow? What do you think you just proved?!"

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Anna," Elsa said. "But I was in complete control the entire time."

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked. "I threw a knife at your back. You could have been killed!"

"I . . . I don't know how to describe it," Elsa said. "In my mind, I could see you. I could see you throw the knife. I could see it traveling toward me and I just . . . reacted accordingly."

Anna was dumbfounded. "I . . .I . . . I don't know what to say. That's . . . That's incredible!"

"I know," Elsa said, smiling. "I feel so much more . . . so much more confident now. I feel like I don't have to be afraid of myself anymore." She raised a hand and stroked Anna's hair. "Like I can do _this_ now without having to be afraid of hurting you again."

The two sisters were startled by the sound of clapping. Isarn walked toward them, his face beaming with pride. "Excellent job, Elsa! Well done, indeed!"

Elsa turned to Isarn. "I was just telling Anna that I could _see _the knife in my mind, that I just _knew _how to react without having to see the blade."

"This is excellent progress," Isarn said. "We have much to work on, but already you are so much stronger."

He turned to Anna. "I apologize for scaring you, Anna. But we needed your help. It had to be you who gave Elsa the test. She needed the person she trusts most to participate in order for the test to truly be effective."

Anna head was still spinning from the emotional swing. "Glad I could help," she said.

Isarn returned his gaze to Elsa. "If you are ready, I suggest we make for the Chasm now. We have far to travel if we are to make it to Arendelle by tomorrow morning."

"Wait a minute!" Anna said. "I thought we were going around the Chasm. I thought we weren't crossing it!"

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "There's been a . . . change of plan."

* * *

"Now, THAT is a long, long way down!"

Kristoff stood at the edge of the Chasm, staring down into its depths. Carefully, he lifted a nearby stone and dropped it into the abyss. He waited, listening for the telltale sign of the stone hitting the bottom of the drop. Five seconds went by . . . ten . . . fifteen . . . twenty.

"Wow!" he whispered. Kristoff turned to the rest of the group. "So, are we sure we want to do this? If we fall, we're going to have a _very_ long time to think about what a bad idea this was."

Jansen was apprehensive as well. "Majesty? Are you certain you want to do this?"

Elsa turned to Isarn. "What do you think?"

"You know my position, Elsa," Isarn said. "This is the fastest way back into Arendelle. If we take the long path, it is highly unlikely we will arrive in time to stop my brothers from destroying the kingdom."

Elsa nodded. She turned to Anna, gingerly holding her hand. "And you? What about you?"

Anna sighed. "As much as I hate this, I don't think we have a choice. We only have one shot to stop the invasion, and we can't stop it if we're not there."

Elsa rubbed her temples, trying to clear her mind as Isarn had taught her. _Calm, _she said to herself. _Be calm. At peace._

The queen turned to her companions. "If anyone does not wish to cross here, you are free to take the long path. No one will think any less of you. But I cannot waste time taking the safe route. I am crossing here."

Kristoff and Jansen looked at each other, then back at Elsa.

"As much as I think you're out of your mind," Kristoff said, "I'm not leaving you. I'm crossing with you."

"As am I," Jansen said.

Anna squeezed Elsa's hand. "You can do this, Elsa!" she said softly. "Make the bridge!"

Elsa smiled at Anna, squeezing her had in return. She turned to Isarn. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Isarn said.

The two ice wielders moved to the edge of the Chasm, staring into the abyss.

"Remember," Isarn said. "Think of it in your mind first, then let the cold flow through you. Just like we practiced."

Elsa nodded. "Ready?"

"Now," Isarn said.

Elsa and Isarn closed their eyes, raising their hands.

Anna, Kristoff, and Jansen stood back, waiting anxiously. Nothing happened.

"Um . . ." Kristoff said. "What do we do now?"

"Shhh!" Anna shushed him. "Let them concentrate."

After several additional moments of inactivity, Jansen started. "Look!" he whispered, pointing.

From the depths of the abyss rose massive pillars of ice. Wind and ice swirled from Elsa and Isarn's hands, flowing across the Chasm. Slowly, precisely, the walkway formed across the pillars, stretching the width of the Chasm. With a final burst of energy, icy railings appeared on the edge of the newly-formed bridge.

Elsa and Isarn opened their eyes. "You did it!" Isarn said softly.

"_We _did it," Elsa corrected. "Together."

Anna clapped her hands in triumph. "It's beautiful!" she cried.

Jansen gingerly placed his foot on the bridge. "It seems sturdy enough," he reported.

"Then let us be off," Isarn said. "We don't have much time."

* * *

Crossing the Chasm was a slow, interminable process. Time seemed to stop as the party made their way methodically across the bridge.

"Please tell me we're almost there!" Anna said.

Elsa smiled. "You just said that five minutes ago."

"Well, are we?"

"We're getting closer," Isarn said. "Patience, Your Highness."

Anna groaned. "We're _never _going to get there, are we?"

"Hey," Kristoff said. "It's all right. I'm sure we're almost there."

"We can only hope," Jansen said. "I don't like the thought of remaining above this godforsaken pit any longer than necessary."

Suddenly, Isarn stopped, causing Elsa and Anna to nearly collide with him.

"Seriously?" Anna asked, exasperated. "What's wrong now?!"

"Quiet, Anna!" Elsa whispered. The queen turned to Isarn, who was now moving his eyes about the Chasm, his face clearly expressing his concern.

"What's wrong?" she whispered. "Why have we stopped?"

"Listen," Isarn commanded. "Can you hear it?"

Elsa concentrated, trying to hear what it was that had Isarn so worried. "I . . . I don't—"

And then she heard it. It sounded like a very faint buzzing, so soft it was almost imperceptible. Yet, as the companions stood perfectly still, Elsa could hear it growing louder and louder.

"What is it?" she whispered.

Isarn had bowed his head, eyes closed, slowly shaking his head, as if willing the noise to go away. "It is as I feared," he said softly. "The winds have shifted. They are getting stronger."

"What does that mean?" Elsa asked.

"Look above us," Isarn said.

Elsa glanced upwards and gasped. High above the Chasm were mountains stretching toward the heavens. At the top of the mountains, resting precariously, were giant boulders, the products of millennia of rain and wind. As Elsa watched, the boulders slowly began to shift, their motion increasing with the velocity of the wind.

"I knew they had reached their limits," Isarn whispered, "but I had hoped they might have waited just a while longer. It appears our luck has run out."

Isarn turned to the party. "Everyone move! NOW!"

Without question, the companions raced across the bridge. The wind increased in speed, its cold chill whipping into their faces.

"Faster!" roared Isarn. "FASTER!"

The wind was now roaring, making it almost impossible for the party members to hear anything but its oppressive screams. The boulders that had stood for centuries now began to lose their tethers to the mountaintops. Anna screamed as one of the giant rocks crashed behind them. The rear end of the bridge collapsed, plummeting into the bottomless void.

"Don't look back!" Elsa cried. "DON'T LOOK BACK!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Kristoff responded, feet flying across the bridge.

The companions could now see the other side of the Chasm. Their feet increased their tempi as they rushed to return to solid ground. Another boulder shattered the second third of the bridge, and the companions braced themselves as the remaining portion buckled and shook.

"We can't take another hit!" Jansen cried. "The bridge will collapse!"

"Keep moving!" cried Anna.

Finally, Isarn felt his feet touch solid rock. He turned, urging his companions onward. "Quickly! QUICKLY!"

Elsa reached the other side of the chasm and turned. Anna was right on her heels, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks as her feet left the bridge.

"Kristoff! Jansen! Hurry!" Elsa shouted.

Kristoff and Jansen closed the gap as quickly as they could. Kristoff let out a cry of triumph as he reached the Chasm's far side. "We made it, Jansen!"

Except Jansen wasn't behind him. Kristoff turned and gasped in horror.

Jansen had lost his footing ten feet from the edge of the bridge. He stood, limping, his ankle bent at an awkward angle.

"He's not going to make it!" Kristoff cried, lunging forward.

"NO!" Isarn cried. The older man grabbed Kristoff, pinning his arms behind him.

"Let me go!" Kristoff yelled, fighting to escape from Isarn's grasp. "LET GO!"

"JANSEN!" Elsa screamed. Desperately, she unleashed a barrage of ice upon the sides of the bridge, trying with all her might to keep the boulders from breaking through.

But her power wasn't strong enough. An enormous boulder broke through her barrier, the shock sending her flying backwards into the rock wall. What was left of the bridge erupted into thousands upon thousands of icy fragments.

The party members watched in horror as Jansen looked at them for the briefest of moments before he fell, plummeting head over heels, into the abyss. The wind ceased its howling, and silence descended upon the Chasm once more.

* * *

**AN: More to come. Please review. Thanks to all for your positive feedback! It means so much to me!**


	16. Chapter 16: Betrayal

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Betrayal**

The companions stared, dumbfounded, in shock, at the Chasm. The dying wind whistled about their ears. Tears streamed down Anna's face as she continued to gaze at the bottomless void, somehow trying to convince herself that if she just _willed _it, Jansen would rise from the pit and be perfectly fine.

The silence was finally broken by an inhuman cry of fury. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Kristoff lunged at Isarn, his eyes wild with rage.

"Kristoff, STOP!" Anna cried, grabbing Kristoff's waist, trying with all her might to restrain him.

"No, Anna!" Kristoff screamed. He turned back to Isarn. "I could have saved him! I could have saved Jansen and YOU STOPPED ME! WHY?!"

Isarn looked at Kristoff, his eyes heavy with sorrow. "You wouldn't have made it," he said. "You would have fallen as well. I couldn't let that happen."

"You had no right!" Kristoff screamed. "You had no right to stop me! I _know _I could have gotten Jansen out of there!"

"And what if you hadn't?" Isarn retorted. "Would you have left the Princess to mourn you? Jansen's death, while tragic, was inevitable the moment he broke his ankle." Isarn's face softened slightly. "Jansen knew the risks when he agreed to cross the Chasm. He accepted them. Don't blame yourself for his choice."

Kristoff was still outraged, his breathing heavy, his hands balled into tightly-clenched fists. Isarn's remark about Anna, however, had made him realize just how irrational he had been.

"Kristoff, please!" Anna said, taking his hand. "Don't blame yourself! You did everything you could! But if you had died too, I couldn't . . . I couldn't . . ."

Kristoff exhaled. He embraced Anna, holding her tightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't think. I just . . . I just thought I could save him. But I couldn't . . ."

Anna kissed Kristoff on the cheek. "That's why I love you," she said. "You always think about others first. Even though sometimes it makes me want to _kill _you!"

Kristoff smiled. "I know." He turned to Isarn. "Thank you, I guess, for saving me from myself."

Isarn nodded. "I am not one to allow a man to die needlessly."

Kristoff looked at Anna. "We'd better get moving," he said. "We don't have much time left to get to Arendelle."

Anna turned to the rock wall behind them. "Elsa, are you ready? You hit that wall pretty hard. Are you sure you're all right?"

But Elsa wasn't there. "Elsa?" Anna called. "Elsa?!"

"Where is she?" Kristoff asked. "She was right there a minute ago."

Anna could feel the panic rising in her chest. "Elsa?! ELSA?!"

* * *

Elsa had already gone ahead up the path to the fields. In the distance, she could hear Anna calling her name, but she would not turn back. The knot in her stomach had become painful, and she fought to control the anger that was slowly building inside.

As she walked, she passed a flowing, bubbling stream. Slowly, she approached it, watching the water flow. She leaned over it, allowing herself to stare deeply into the crystal-clear water.

Despite the speed of the water's motion, Elsa could still see her reflection. She was astonished at how tired she looked, how puffy her eyes had become, how her mouth no longer betrayed any hint of happiness, but was instead drawn into an intense look of worry. _At least you can look at your reflection, _she told herself. _Jansen will _never _do that again. Ever! All because of you!_

The anger she had been trying to suppress finally boiled over. Roaring in rage, Elsa slammed her fists to the ground, over and over, desperately trying to drive the hurt, the shame, from herself. The stream froze at her touch, water no longer flowing but instead turning to ice, its calm stillness mocking her. Sobbing, Elsa fell to the ground, clutching her head in despair.

She heard the footsteps slowly approaching from behind. _If I hold still, maybe they won't know I'm here, _she thought, realizing in an instant how incredibly foolish that thought was.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice was tentative, uncertain. "Elsa, can I come closer?"

"Go away, Anna," Elsa said, her voice bitter. "Leave me alone."

Anna ignored her sister's command. Slowly, the Princess of Arendelle knelt by her sibling, gently placing her arm around her. "Elsa, it wasn't your fault."

"Like hell it wasn't," Elsa whispered. She turned to Anna, eyes weary, full of regret. "I guess it's true after all. Everyone I let get close to me ends up dead." She turned away from Anna, staring at the grass. "How much longer do you think you have before you share his fate?"

"It was Jansen's choice," Anna said. "He could have taken the long path. He knew the risks. Please, Elsa. Don't add another burden to your conscience. It wasn't your fault."

"It was always my fault, Anna," Elsa said, not daring to look at the princess. "I made the final decision. I could have ordered him to go the long way. I didn't. He followed me out of his sense of duty. And . . . And I failed him. Just like I've failed our people." Elsa slowly pulled the Eden-stone ring from her finger, forcing it into Anna's hand. "Take it," she said. "I'm not worthy to wear this. I don't deserve to be called queen."

"No, Elsa!" Anna was shouting now. "Don't do this again. Don't take on burdens greater than what you deserve! It was NOT your fault! You made the right decision! But you know what? You _will _fail our people if you waste more time feeling sorry for yourself! Every second we wait is another second the Wanderers have to attack Arendelle! Please, Elsa! Please! Don't let them win! Get up and lead us back to Arendelle! Be the queen I know you are! I . . . I'm begging you!"

Elsa stared incredulously as Anna slowly got on one knee, genuflecting before her ruler. "Please, Your Majesty!" Anna whispered. "Arendelle needs you! _I _need you! Don't let us down now!"

Elsa looked up and saw Kristoff kneeling before her as well. "You . . . You too, Kristoff?"

"Majesty," Kristoff said. "The Princess is right! Please!"

Elsa looked at Isarn, his face concealing his emotions. "And you, Isarn? Do you believe in me as well?"

Isarn offered Elsa his hand. "Without question."

Elsa allowed Isarn to raise her to her feet. "Well, then," she said, smoothing her dress, wiping the tears from her eyes. "What are we waiting for?" She took the Eden-stone back from Anna, sliding on her finger, its familiar glow returning once more. "We have a kingdom to save."

* * *

They crossed the plains in record time, not stopping for a moment. They encountered surprisingly little resistance as they rushed across the grasslands. Had they had more time, Elsa would have marveled at how beautiful the fields were this time of year. She made a mental note to herself to return once this crisis was averted to allow herself to actually experience their beauty for the first time in her life.

"So . . . what's . . . our . . . plan?" Anna asked, barely getting the words out as she rushed to keep pace with Elsa.

Elsa refused to stop moving. "We prepare as best we can. We station our soldiers at key locations throughout the city. Then, when the Wanderers approach, we show them we have Isarn. That should be enough to stall their attack and allow us to negotiate."

"And, if it doesn't?" Anna asked.

Elsa turned to Anna, her face drawn tightly. "Then we fight. If we can get our troops into position, we should be able to hold them off long enough for me to use my power to drive them back."

"Elsa, not that I don't have faith in you, but you're just one person. The Wanderers all have your power. How are you going to stop them by yourself?"

"My power has grown, Anna," Elsa said. "I _will _be able to repulse them. I know it."

"But at what cost to you?" Anna pressed. "What if . . . What if you overwork yourself? What if you overuse your power? What will it do to you?"

"Anna, I will do what needs to be done to keep Arendelle safe. That is all that matters."

Isarn had heard their conversation and moved close to Anna. "Worry not, Princess," he said. "I am confident that my brothers will not attack once they see I am in your possession."

Anna was confused. "So . . . you've decided you don't want revenge after all?"

A faint smile appeared on Isarn's face. "My desire for revenge will never be fully extinguished," he said. "But, as you said the other day, everyone who wronged my people has been dead for centuries. All we can do is move on now. Revenge will accomplish nothing."

"Will your brothers agree with you?"

Isarn thought for a moment. "I believe . . . I believe I can persuade them."

"Yeah, well, it seems like we're throwing a lot of hope on possibilities here," Anna said.

Elsa smiled. "You're the eternal optimist, Anna. This should be right up your alley."

Anna laughed. "You've been a bad influence on me. I'm not as trusting as I used to be."

"As fascinating as this conversation is," Kristoff interrupted, "I thought you'd like to know that we're home."

The party stopped. Kristoff was correct. Ahead of them, shining in the noonday sun, was Arendelle. Although it looked the same as it had when they had left just days ago, to Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff, its gates had never looked more beautiful.

* * *

The guards at the gate had been overjoyed upon their return. The companions were quickly ushered into the palace, slightly embarrassed to see the reaction of the townspeople, who were ecstatic to see their beloved queen return. Elsa had instructed Isarn to wear the hood of his cloak over his head. The last thing they needed was for the people to see the man who had threatened them just days before standing among them; the panic would have been impossible to control.

They stood in the throne room, waiting. The servants had been dispatched to find Andersen. Anna paced nervously as they waited, her feet almost certainly wearing holes in the carpet. Elsa, in contrast, was stoic and composed. Her eyes were closed, her mind solely focused on the meditation techniques Isarn had taught her.

A familiar voice woke them from their thoughts. "Majesty!"

Elsa turned and smiled. Andersen approached her, bowing as he reached her. "Minister!"

The two embraced, relieved to see each other once more.

"When you did not return, we feared the worst," Andersen whispered. He looked about the party. "Where . . . Where is Minister Jansen?"

Elsa's face fell, and Andersen _knew. _"I see," he said. "Hopefully, he was able to redeem himself."

"He did," Anna said. "Without him, we wouldn't have been successful."

"So," Andersen said. "Did you . . . Were you able to kill Isarn then?"  
Kristoff looked about uncomfortably. "Um . . . not exactly."

Andersen stared at Kristoff, concerned. "What do you mean, boy?" Andersen's face turned white as the Ice Lord removed his hood. "What is _he _doing here?"

"It's all right, Minister," Elsa said. "We have formed . . . an alliance."

"Majesty, are you all right?" Andersen cried. "What has he done to you?" He turned to Isarn. "What did you do to her?"

"I assure you, Minister," Isarn said, "I have done nothing to influence the Queen. She willingly brought me here."

Andersen was beyond upset. "Majesty, how could you?! What have you done?!"

"Minister!" Elsa said. "We need him to negotiate with the Wanderers. They are due to attack at any time, and without Isarn, we have nothing to bargain with! Now, I need you to get our troops into position immediately! We must prepare for the possibility of battle, and we need every available man ready to react at a moment's notice if our negotiations fail!"

Andersen looked at Elsa, his face crestfallen. _What's wrong? _Elsa thought. "Minister, didn't you hear me? We have no time to waste! We need our soldiers to prepare this instant!"

"Has no one told you yet?" Andersen whispered.

"Told me what?" It was Elsa's turn to be confused. "What is going on?"

"A worthy strategy, Majesty." An unfamiliar voice spoke from behind them.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff turned around. A man, younger than Isarn but sharing many physical similarities with him, stood behind them, a menacing smile on his face. "I'm sure it would have worked if employed in battle."

"Andersen," Elsa said warily, "Who is this? What's going on?"

The man approached them, his eyes fixed upon Elsa. "So, the stories are true. The Snow Queen of Arendelle is, indeed, majestic to behold. I am sure she has many other . . . positive traits, beyond her beauty."

"Who are you?" Anna asked. "What are you doing here?"

The man bowed before them. "My apologies, Majesty. I do forget my manners at times. I am Asgard, one of the people you know as the Wanderers."

_No! _Elsa's blood turned cold.

Andersen's voice was deathly quiet. "They arrived this morning, Majesty. We were . . . unable to resist them."

"Your people fought well, Majesty," Asgard said. "But our will for vengeance was stronger. Thankfully, for their sake, they came to see reason and surrendered."

Asgard strode toward Isarn, bowing before him. He stood and embraced Isarn warmly. "It is good to see you again, brother! I trust your plan was successful."

Isarn smiled. "Indeed it was, brother! Indeed, it was!"

Elsa staggered backwards. _NO! NO! NO!_

Anna turned to Isarn, astonished. "You mean . . . This whole time, you . . . you . . . you were _playing _us?"

Isarn moved the hair out of Anna's eyes. "It was so easy! I can't believe how effective it was! You all were so desperate to believe that I could help you! You should have killed me when you had the chance!"

"Don't touch her!" Kristoff cried, lunging toward Isarn.

A burst of icy wind burst forth from Isarn's hands, throwing Kristoff against the wall. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you, boy. Next time, I won't be so gentle."

Elsa stared at Isarn, her face contorted in horror. "You . . . You never felt anything for me, did you? Everything you said . . . it wasn't real!"

Isarn laughed. "Foolish daughter! Did you honestly think I would abandon the plans I have labored on for so long just to earn your love? Do you think I truly care enough about you to do that?"

"I . . . I thought . . . I thought you loved me!" Elsa sank to the floor, fighting the flood of emotions that swirled through her mind. _Conceal! Conceal!_

"All I care about, Elsa, is destroying every last trace of the filth that destroyed my people's happiness! However, I am willing to allow you to repent. Come with me! Rule Arendelle by my side! We can still be together, daughter. All you have to do is give in to the darkness we both know is inside of you!"

Asgard smiled. "You should listen to your father, Majesty. He is very, very wise. I was sure he had lost his mind when he told us his plan: to allow you to best him, to win your trust, to lead you here with your defenses down. 'Surely the Snow Queen will _never _fall for such tricks,' I told him. But he has proven me wrong."

"You'd be amazed," Isarn said softly, "what people will do when they believe they are loved. When they believe they have a higher purpose. When they believe they can _change _someone."

Elsa had buried her head in her hands. _Foolish! Stupid! Idiot! _Words rang through her mind, mocking her, reminding her of her errors.

"Elsa?!" Anna cried. "Elsa! Please! Don't listen to them!"

"NO!" Elsa roared. Isarn and Asgard were thrown backwards as a powerful blast of wind slammed into them.

Elsa was upon them in an instant, her rage consuming her. "You. Will. Not. Harm. Arendelle!"

Asgard was thrown against the wall. Elsa quickly summoned her ice and a large block wrapped around his feet, holding him in place. The queen turned to Isarn, prepared to finish off the traitorous Ice Master.

Except that the servants in the room who had been standing quietly moments ago now had their arms pointed at Elsa, blue ice radiating from their fingertips. _No! Impossible!_

Isarn rose, laughing. "Remember what I said about fighting in anger? It blinds you, prevents you from seeing the obvious!"

Elsa realized she had never seen any of the servants before in her life. Understanding descended upon her. _How? How did I miss this?!_

"Now, Elsa, as much as I would love to defeat you in battle once more, I'm afraid I don't have time for such frivolities," Isarn said. "I have a populace to terrorize and a kingdom to rule. It is up to you to decide what happens to them. If you continue to resist, I will execute Arendelle's citizens one by one. And I will ensure that their deaths are slow, painful.

"If you surrender, I will spare your people. I will allow them to live."

"Live as what?" Elsa whispered. "As your slaves?"

"Better to live and serve than to be dead," Isarn said.

Elsa's fingers still glowed blue with power, her mind torn.

"Fine," Isarn said. "Have it your way." He turned to Andersen and raised his hand. The minister screamed as slowly, excruciatingly, ice began to creep up his legs, toward his torso, over his arms.

"STOP!" Elsa cried. The blue light around her fingers was extinguished. "You win, Isarn," she said. "I . . . I surrender."

Isarn waved his hand. The ice vanished from Andersen's body. The minister collapsed. Anna rushed to steady him, to give him some small comfort.

Isarn smiled, approaching his daughter. Gently, he brought his hand to her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "As if there was ever any doubt."

He turned to the "servants." "Lock these fools in the dungeon. They are not to be harmed, but they do not have to be comfortable."

The servants grabbed Andersen, Kristoff, and Anna and dragged them out of the room. "Elsa!" Anna cried. "Don't give in! You have to fight! Don't give in! DON'T GIVE IN!"

The door to the throne room slammed shut behind them, Anna's cries fading in the distance. Elsa covered her head in shame, rocking herself back and forth. _How? How could I be so wrong? HOW?!_

* * *

**AN: Never trust a man in a cloak. Ever. More to come!**


	17. Chapter 17: Duality

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Duality**

Asgard groggily pulled himself to his feet, shaking his head.

"Asgard," Isarn said. "Chain the queen to the throne. Be absolutely certain she cannot escape."

"With pleasure." Asgard approached Elsa and slapped her across the face. The impact was enough to send Elsa to the ground. "That was not nice, what you did earlier!"

Isarn turned, grabbing Asgard by the throat, lifting him from the ground, enraged. "You may NOT touch her!" he roared. "Strike her again, and I swear, brother, I will kill you where you stand? Do I make myself clear?!"

Asgard let out a choked gasp. Isarn dropped Asgard to the ground and stormed away. Asgard knelt momentarily, forcing air back into his lungs. He then took Elsa and dragged her to the throne, wrapping her torso and arms in thick chains.

"Why?" Elsa whispered. "Why aren't you willing to live in peace? None of this needs to happen! Why?!"

Asgard stared at the queen, marveling at how truly devastated Isarn's actions had left her. "Because we can, Majesty. Because we can."

He tightened the chains, assuring himself that they were secure. "Don't go anywhere."

Asgard left the throne room, whistling happily. Elsa hung her head, her spirit totally broken. _What have I done? _she thought. _What have I done?!_

* * *

"Come on, Kristoff! Help me out here!"

Deep within the palace dungeon, Anna pulled on the bars of their cell door, desperately searching for something—_anything_—that would indicate weakness.

"Anna, these bars are made of solid iron. There is no way we can loosen them."

"Well, at least I'm _trying _something instead of just sitting here!" Anna snapped. She pulled on the bars with all her might. Nothing happened.

Energy spent, Anna slumped back in the cell, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. "It won't budge."

"Save your strength, Your Highness," Andersen said. "Who knows when they will be feeding us, or what they'll give us to eat." He paused. "_If _they give us anything to eat at all."

"That's a lovely thought," Anna muttered. She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I fell for it. How was I so _stupid_?"

Kristoff placed his arm around Anna's shoulder. "He fooled all of us, Anna. Not just you."

Anna shook her head. "I should have seen it! It's my job to protect her and I let him hurt her anyway!"

"Elsa can take care of herself," Kristoff said. "You're not responsible for her."

"Aren't I?" Anna asked. "We take care of each other, Kristoff. Maybe it's not the healthiest relationship, but we _need _each other. She's like . . . She's like the moon, and I'm the sun. Two sides of the same coin." She laughed bitterly. "We've been apart for so many years. You'd think I'd be used to it by now. But what we've had the last couple of weeks has been . . . it's been so _good_! And now we're going to die, apart from each other. I . . . I can't . . ."

A tear slid down her cheek. Kristoff held her tightly.

"It's okay," he whispered. "We'll figure something out. We always do."

Anna shook her head. "I think our luck has finally run out."

"Hey, you're supposed to be the optimist, remember? You think of the positive. It's what you do best!"

Anna slumped to the floor. "I don't have anything positive to think about. It's over."

Their conversation was interrupted by a shadowy figure approaching their cell. "Now what?" Kristoff groaned.

"They've come to execute us, most likely," Andersen said softly.

The figure, still cloaked in shadow, placed the key in the lock and turned it. The door creaked as it swung open.

"Is it time for us to die already?" Anna asked. The figure did not respond. "Say something!" The shadow remained silent. "Hey! I'm talking to you! _Say something!_"

Slowly, the figure stepped into their cell, light from the window streaming into its face.

Anna stared in shock. She could only manage to form one word from her lips: "You!"

* * *

_The fire burned long into the night, its flame slowly turning wood to orange coals. Elsa sat, her eyes closed, face passive, her mind concentrating, desperately trying to make contact with the cold inside herself._

"_No," Isarn said. "Not like that! You're trying too hard, Elsa. You can't release the cold if you are this intense."_

_Elsa opened her eyes. "I'm _trying _to do it the right way! I don't know what I'm doing! Shouldn't I . . . Shouldn't I be feeling _something _by now?!"_

_Isarn knelt beside her, gently taking her hand, slowly stroking it. "You'll never reach your potential if you don't learn how to let yourself relax. I can see it in your eyes. You're constantly in fear, terrified of what might happen if you let yourself give in."_

"_Can you blame me?!" Elsa cried. "I have done so much damage when I've allowed myself to feel! How do I know it won't happen again?"_

_Isarn looked into Elsa's eyes. "Because I am here now. I will guide you. I will protect you from the darkness you fear."_

_Elsa pulled her hand from Isarn's grasp. "How?" she whispered. "I . . . I can never get away from it! It's been there ever since . . . ever since the day I hurt Anna! The voices have gone, but the darkness is still inside of me!" She looked at Isarn, pleading silently. "Please tell me you can drive it out."_

_Isarn shook his head. "That I cannot do. The darkness is as much a part of you as the light."_

_Elsa threw her hands up in despair. "Then let's stop this right now! Please! Don't teach me how to use these powers if I can't be certain I can control myself!"_

"_What is darkness without light?" Isarn asked. "What is light without darkness? Both need each other in order to exist. Like I told you before, Elsa, you must find equilibrium—_balance_—inside yourself in order to unlock your true potential."_

_He placed his palm on Elsa's forehead, quietly whispering something—a prayer, an incantation, Elsa couldn't be certain. "Now, close your eyes and _relax_! See the coldness in your mind. Allow it to flow out from you, slowly, purging yourself of its effects."_

_Elsa closed her eyes once more. Her mind became a blank canvas. _Flow_, she told herself. _Flow out of me.

_Nothing happened. Elsa's heart sank, certain she had failed once more. Then, without warning, something stirred deep within her soul. She could feel the coldness rising up. Her instincts screamed at her to control it, to shut down, to stop herself before she hurt someone, but something in her mind said, _No!

_The coldness filled her entire being, coursing over her body, surrounding her in a wintry blanket. A sense of deep serenity, of calm washed over her and for the first time in her memory she _breathed _with a deep sense of purpose._

_The coldness slowly receded back into her, returning to the very center of her being. Elsa slowly opened her eyes and turned to Isarn. "I . . . I . . ."_

_Isarn smiled. "You did it," he whispered. "You did it!"_

"_I . . . I did?" Elsa asked, not daring to believe._

"_That was . . . very good for a first time," Isarn said. "The best I've ever seen on a first attempt, in fact. You truly do possess the winter. You are its mistress."_

"_Thank you," Elsa said, her face flushing with embarrassment. "I mean, I appreciate your help. Greatly."_

_Isarn looked at her. "You are most welcome, my daughter. Let us continue. If you practice, if you continue to refine your abilities, none will stand in your way. You will be _free_!"_

* * *

Isarn stood in the cell entryway, staring at Anna's, Kristoff's, and Andersen's shocked faces. "We don't have much time," he said. "We must move. _Quickly!_"

Anna finally found her voice. "Hang on a minute! What in the world is going on? What are you doing?"

"I think he's planning on executing us himself!" Kristoff snarled. He gazed upon Isarn with utter contempt. "I'm surprised you're going to take the time to do it personally! Surely, you must have many other pressing duties to attend to, _Majesty_!"

"We don't have time for this!" Isarn snapped. "We have a very brief window in which to act. I suggest you follow me and don't ask questions!"

"No!" Anna replied. "We want answers! NOW! One minute, you're throwing us in the dungeon, and now you're telling us you want to help us? _What is going on?!_"

A pained look shot across Isarn's face. "What you saw in the throne room . . . wasn't real."

"Say again?" Anna asked. "It sure looked pretty real to me. Was that really your plan all along? To pretend to lose to Elsa? To gain our trust? To betray us?!"

"YES!" Isarn cried. "I admit it! That was my plan! But things have become . . . complicated!"

"What are you talking about? You don't mean . . ." Anna suddenly understood. "You . . . You actually care for Elsa, don't you? I mean, _really _care for her!"

"Of course I do! I've tried to deny it, but when she was attacked in the forest, something inside me snapped! I knew I couldn't let anything happen to her! And then, when we were alone that night, when I helped her begin to control her power, I felt . . . I felt things I've never felt before." Isarn's voice was now a low whisper. "The love any father must feel for his daughter."

"Then why did you behave like that in the throne room?" Kristoff asked, his eyes still staring daggers at Isarn. "Do you know what you said? Did you see how Elsa reacted? You completely devastated her! You might as well have ripped her soul from her body and crushed it in your hands!"

"I had no choice!" Isarn protested. "You don't know Asgard! He is . . . He is truly malicious! Had he suspected even for a moment that I had betrayed his confidence, he would have killed all of you without hesitation! He wasn't even supposed to be here! I had ordered him to remain behind, to guard our encampment. But as soon as I saw him in the throne room, I knew I would have to put on an act! I made sure I gave him precisely what he expected! As long as I maintain that façade before him, he won't dare challenge me! But the moment he senses weakness of any kind, he will strike with the deadliest force he can muster!"

Silence filled the dungeon cell. "How do we know we can trust you now?" Anna asked. "How do we know that this isn't an act as well? That you're trying to lure us into another trap?"

Isarn looked Anna directly in her eyes. "Elsa is imprisoned in the throne room as we speak. I have done what I can to intimidate Asgard, to convince him to leave her alone, but the man will soon begin to press his advantage, to try to take what is not rightfully his! I _will not _allow him to harm her! That is why we must act now."

"So . . . I assume you have a plan?" Kristoff asked. "Any chance of you sharing it with us?"

Isarn nodded. "I need Elsa's help to repulse Asgard. Alone, neither of us are any match for him. As long as he lives, my brothers will not listen to a word I say regarding peace. But if Elsa and I combine our power, we can stop him. With Asgard out of the way, my brothers will be willing to listen as Elsa negotiates a peace treaty."

"Great!" Anna said. "What are we waiting for? Let's go free Elsa and end this nightmare once and for all."

Isarn shook his head. "We will need help first. Asgard will not leave the throne room unguarded. And I cannot face both him and his subordinates and expect to have any hope of success."

"What are you suggesting?" Andersen asked.

Isarn pulled a ring of keys from his pocket. "Arendelle's surviving soldiers are locked in the east wing of the dungeon. We need to free them immediately. Once they have been released, they can distract the sentries outside the throne room. We can then confront Asgard. I will hold him off while Anna and Kristoff release Elsa. With her help, I can then restrain Asgard long enough to convince my people to stand down."

Anna bit her lip in concern. "This seems . . . very dangerous. You're putting a lot of trust in Elsa's ability to help you. Once Kristoff and I free her, she's going to have to get to work immediately fighting Asgard. She's not going to trust you after what you said upstairs."

Isarn sighed. "That's why I need you, Anna. You need to do whatever it takes to convince Elsa to help me. She still trusts you! Please help her see that this is the correct course of action. That I only did what I did to . . . protect her."

_Where have I heard _that _before? _Anna thought. She breathed deeply and as she exhaled she released all the tension and stress she could. "All right, Isarn. We will help you. You had better be right, though, about you and Elsa being able to stop Asgard. If we fail . . . If we fail . . ."

Isarn nodded grimly. "We will not fail. We cannot afford to."

Anna turned to Kristoff. "Well, you heard the man. Let's go!"

* * *

**AN: It turns out Isarn is NOT a traitor after all. Hopefully, his plan will work. Hopefully. More to come!**


	18. Chapter 18: Intervention

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Intervention**

Anna peered around the corner of the hallway, scanning the corridor, absorbing as much information as she could. Quickly, she pulled back, taking care not to be spotted.

"Well?" Isarn asked. "What did you see?"

"Four large holding cells. About twenty men per cell. They look tired, but they don't appear to be injured."

Isarn nodded. "And the guards? What about the guards?"

"Yeah, well, they must not be particularly concerned about security," Anna said. "Four cells, one guard per cell."

"Are you sure about that?" Kristoff asked. "That hardly seems like enough guards. Are they that careless?"

"No," Isarn said. "They're merely overconfident."

"So, what do we do now?" Anna asked.

"You two will do nothing," Isarn said. "Leave this to me."  
Before Anna or Kristoff could stop him, Isarn moved down the corridor with the air of a man with complete confidence in his actions.

The guards noticed Isarn as he approached the cells. The leader spoke. "Sir! We had no idea you were coming. Had we known—"

"You would have had the opportunity to correct your mistakes before I discovered them for myself!" Isarn snarled.

The guard was confused. "Mistakes, sir?"

"I have received disturbing reports that your security in this area is . . . lax, to say the least!" Isarn snapped. "I have had to interrupt my _very _busy schedule to personally come and investigate." He thrust his finger into the guard's face. "Do you have any idea how much work I am missing right now? You had better _pray _I don't find any problems!"

The guard was now truly terrified. "Sir, I . . . I can assure you that everything is under control!"

"_I _will be the judge of that!" Isarn moved to the first holding cell. "Open it!"

"Sir . . .?"

"Are you deaf _and _stupid, or just the latter?" Isarn roared. "I must investigate the conditions of this cell to make sure your prisoners cannot escape! Now, open the damn door!"

The guard glanced at his colleagues, who quickly averted their eyes, not wanting to subject themselves to Isarn's wrath. His hands shaking, he reached for the keys on his belt. So great was his terror that he dropped the keys on the floor.

That had done it. "Of all the incompetent, irresponsible, idiotic men that could have been selected for this post, they had to pick you!"

"Sir, please! There's no need to get upset!" The guard was quaking uncontrollably.

_"Upset?" _Isarn roared. "You think I'm upset? You haven't _begun _to see upset!" Isarn turned to all four of the guards. "I've seen enough! Your services are no longer required!"

"Sir, please, if you—"

A blast of arctic air erupted from Isarn, slamming the four guards against the wall. They slumped to the ground, unconscious. Isarn moved to each of the cell doors. As he touched them, each door quickly frosted over, growing colder and colder until the bars snapped like twigs.

The soldiers within the cells turned to each other, unsure of what had just happened.

"Gentlemen," Isarn said, turning to the confused Arendelle soldiers. "I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Elsa had lost track of how long she had been left alone in the throne room. She had long since run out of tears to cry. Rather, she sat chained to the throne, alone with her thoughts. A thin layer of frost coated the walls of the throne room, a visible manifestation of her despair.

Once again, as she had done several times for the past few hours, she strained against the chains, hoping that somehow, someway, she would be able to free herself from her bonds. Screaming, she unleashed all the strength she had left within her body, willing the chains to break with all her might.

But once more, nothing happened. She was still trapped, still imprisoned. Still alone.

"You might want to stop struggling, Majesty," came a voice from behind.

Elsa couldn't see his face, but she knew who the speaker was. "So, you've come back," she whispered. "What do you want now?"

Asgard circled the throne, stopping in front of the imprisoned monarch. "I was merely . . . interested in ensuring that your accommodations are to your satisfaction, Majesty."

"I've had better," Elsa said. "I've had worse, too." She recalled her imprisonment not long ago in the palace dungeon. That _was unpleasant, _she thought.

The corners of Asgard's lips curled into a smile. "That is exactly why I wanted to come back to you, Snow Queen," he said. "Our information on you was most certainly accurate. Not only are you beautiful, you are also quick-witted and intelligent. A rare combination . . . particularly in a woman."

"Maybe among your people, Asgard," Elsa said. "But the women of Arendelle are notorious for their sharp tongues."

Asgard laughed. "True, Majesty. Very true, indeed." He paused. "I've noticed you've made no effort to beg for your release. Surprising."

"What's the point?" Elsa whispered. "You wouldn't let me go anyway, so why should I waste my breath?"

Asgard leaned in toward Elsa's face. "You know, for a woman who has suffered the emotional trauma you've been through today, I must say, you are doing an excellent job of maintaining your composure."

That had struck a nerve. _Conceal! Conceal! Conceal!_

Asgard could smell blood in the water, and he pressed his advantage. "I mean, let's be honest, Elsa; _may_ I call you Elsa?" Without waiting for a response, Asgard continued. "In the span of a week, you discover that the man you believed was your father your entire life wasn't really your father at all. You then find out your real father wants to take over your kingdom. And when you finally meet him, and you think you might have the slightest of possibilities of building a relationship with him, he betrays you! Oh, the _humanity_!" Asgard covered his face with his hand in mock anxiety.

The frost on the walls grew thicker. The temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Elsa bit her lip, fighting with all her strength to maintain control, but finding it progressively more and more difficult to do so.

Asgard noticed and grinned wickedly. "Did you actually think Isarn could possibly love you? You may be his daughter, but that means nothing to him. I've known Isarn for a very, very long time. The only thing that matters to him is revenge upon Arendelle, at any cost. And if that means he has to break his daughter's heart along the way to get what he wants, well, then, that's just the way things have to be."

Asgard moved closer to Elsa. "But you will find I'm not like that at all. Unlike Isarn, I can be . . . quite pleasant to be around. In fact, while we're alone, I suppose we should become better . . . acquainted with each other. Isarn said to look, not to touch, but . . . what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Alarms sounded in Elsa's head. She began to struggle against the chains once more, this time with a new sense of desperation.

"What's the matter, Elsa?" Asgard asked, his face inches from Elsa's. "Do you have something better to do with your time?"

"Stay away from me," Elsa whispered, her struggles against her bonds increasing.

"Ah, but Elsa, you don't even know if you'll _like _it or not. Shouldn't you at least try first?"

Without warning, Asgard leaned forward and kissed Elsa, his mouth smothering her own.

Terrified, Elsa screamed, her voice lost as Asgard forced himself on top of her. His hands began to trace down her side toward her waist, no longer caring if the queen consented or not.

_NOOOOOOO! _Ice exploded from Elsa, throwing Asgard off of her at high velocity. He slid across the throne room floor and collided violently with one of the many chairs that filled the hall.

Asgard groaned, slowly pulling himself to his feet. His humiliation slowly gave way to anger and rage. "Once again, Majesty, you seem to have a serious problem playing nice with others."

Asgard slowly ascended the steps to the throne once more. "Is _this _the real reason they call you the 'snow queen'? Because you're frigid inside—_everywhere_?"

Asgard leaned in front of Elsa. "I am not a man accustomed to not getting what he wants," he snarled. "If I want you, I will have you, whenever I desire. Do you understand?!"

"No," Elsa said, staring back as Asgard. "You will not! You have no right!"

Asgard roared and slapped Elsa once more across the face. "I _will _have you! The longer you resist, the more painful it will be for you!"

Elsa embraced the pain in her face, using it to strengthen her resolve. She lifted her head high once more, staring Asgard down. "You may succeed in taking me. I may not be able to stop you. But you will _never _earn my devotion. You will only get what you desire by force. I could never willingly offer myself to you."

Asgard was beside himself. "You forget to whom you speak!" he roared. "I am Asgard, second-in-command of my people! I have killed for them! I will make you suffer for your insolence!"

Elsa glared at Asgard, her face triumphant. "Go ahead, Asgard. But remember. I am the Snow Queen. And snow does not melt easily. Especially when the person trying to melt it is nothing more than a pale imitation of a man. A coward who rules through fear rather than wisdom."

_How _dare _she?! _Asgard was about to strike Elsa once more when a loud boom echoed throughout the throne room. "What in the—"

Asgard opened the throne room doors and gasped. Pandemonium filled the hallway. His guardians were engaged in battle with what remained of Arendelle's soldiers. _How did they escape the dungeon? _he thought. "Fight them!" he screamed. "Don't let them through!"

Suddenly, Asgard felt himself lifted from the floor, fingers clutching his neck tightly, removing his air supply. Once again, he was thrown across the throne room. Groaning, he lifted his head and gasped. "Isarn?! What . . . What are you doing?!"

Isarn stared at Asgard, his face twisted in uncontrollable rage. "You have crossed the line, Asgard!" he snarled. "You have hurt my daughter! I will _not _permit you to escape the consequences of your actions!"

Asgard stared at Isarn, dumbfounded. "What about the plan?! You have everything you wanted! Arendelle is ours! We have our vengeance! _What are you doing?!_"

Isarn advanced upon Asgard. "I have found something more precious than vengeance, Asgard. And I will not permit you to destroy it!"

Asgard laughed in disbelief. "You stupid, sentimental old fool! Everything we've worked so hard for! You're going to throw it all away for _that_?" He turned to Elsa, still shackled to the throne.

"If that's what it takes," Isarn whispered, his voice colder than ice itself.

"Well, then," Asgard said. "I'm afraid I cannot allow that."

Asgard's fingers glowed blue, the ice awaiting his command. Isarn's hands did likewise. The two opponents stared at each other, daring the other to make the first move.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

**AN: More on the way. Soon.**


	19. Chapter 19: Sacrifice

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Sacrifice**

The two lords of ice faced each other, hands raised, fingertips glowing blue, silently daring the other to make the first move. Slowly, they circled the center of the throne room. As experienced warriors, they quickly memorized the room's structural details, all while maintaining constant eye contact with each other.

Finally, Asgard could wait no longer. With a loud cry, he unleashed a torrent of ice directly at Isarn. The older man anticipated the move perfectly. With a simple wave of his hand, a large block of ice appeared before him, deflecting the blast, sending it ricocheting wildly toward the opposite wall.

Asgard smirked. "It's so good to see your reflexes haven't failed you yet, old man. I was afraid this wouldn't be a challenge at all!"

Isarn regarded his opponent calmly, refusing to be goaded by the younger man's words. "You are quite powerful, Asgard. More powerful than I, I admit. But you are also less experienced, less patient. _That _will be your undoing."

"I will not be lectured by you!" Asgard snapped. "I am no longer one of your students!"

With a flick of his wrist, an icy gust of wind howled in the room, thrusting Isarn back against the wall. Asgard smiled as he saw Isarn struggle to move, his body pinned tightly between two decorative columns.

"Not so confident now, are you?" Asgard crowed. As Isarn fought to escape from the still-howling wind, Asgard conjured a massive icicle, its tip pointed directly at Isarn, glistening in the light that streamed through the windows. "Let's see how you handle THIS!"

The icicle launched itself at Isarn, speeding across the room, perfectly aligned to impale the ice master. Just as it was about to strike its target, it stopped, hovering before Isarn. Confused, Asgard watched in astonishment as the icicle impossibly turned over on itself, the tip now pointing directly at him. He dove to the ground as the icicle launched itself at him, feeling it graze his shoulder, barely missing his head. The icicle exploded into thousands of tiny fragments as it collided with the wall, covering the floor with glistening crystals.

Before he could rise, Asgard was lifted high in the air, then forcibly dropped back to the ground. Isarn stood over him. "Your overconfidence will be your undoing, Asgard," Isarn said. "You may in fact be more powerful than me, but you lack discipline, the will to control your emotions."

"Do. Not. Lecture. ME!" Asgard screamed. Summoning all of his strength, Asgard unleashed a stream of ice across the floor. Isarn could not move fast enough. His feet became entrapped in the ice, pinning him in place.

Grinning maliciously, Asgard rose, slowly approaching the older man. "Why don't you stop and stay a while?"

With a thrust of his arm, the ice began to slowly spread over Isarn's body, first up his legs, than coursing over his torso.

"This has to be painful, even for you!" Asgard whispered, venom dripping from every word. "All you have to do to end this is surrender. To admit you were wrong. To abdicate your new throne and give me complete control over our people. It is what I _deserve_!"

Isarn struggled against his restraints, desperately trying to push the ice back. For a brief moment, he appeared to succeed, as the ice reversed course and began to recede.

"That will not do!" Asgard snarled. He clenched his fist and the ice spread once more, faster than before. "If you will not repent, you will die at my hands. I will make your death the slowest in recorded history. I want you to have plenty of time to reflect on the fact that you sacrificed everything—_everything!_—for _nothing_ _at all_!"

* * *

Anna and Kristoff crept into the throne room, careful to avoid attracting Asgard's attention. Satisfied that the mad ice lord was preoccupied with Isarn, the two rushed to the throne.

"Elsa? Elsa, are you all right?" Anna asked, worry growing in the pit of her stomach as she noticed the dark bruises forming on her sister's face.

Elsa opened her eyes and gazed at her sister, her eyes dull. "Anna? What . . . What are you doing here? You need to get out! It's not safe for you here!"

"Yeah, I know," Anna said, a brief smile flashing across her face. "But I kind of have a thing about leaving you here to deal with Asgard all by yourself!"

She turned to Kristoff. "Have you found the key yet?"

"Not yet!" Kristoff said, inserting key after key from the ring Isarn had procured into the lock.

"Well, hurry!" Anna said. "Isarn doesn't look like he's doing so well over there. He's not going to be able to distract Asgard much longer!"

She looked back at Elsa, who, to Anna's growing concern, was having difficulty remaining conscious. "Elsa? Elsa, stay with me here!" She shook Elsa and the queen's eyes snapped open once more. "Okay, Elsa, I don't have time to give you all the details, so here's the basics: Once we get you out of here, you need to help Isarn take care of Asgard. Like, right away!"

Elsa shook her head. "Isarn . . . Asgard. What's the difference? Does it really matter which of them wins in the end? Either one will just destroy Arendelle. Everything our . . . _your _father worked so hard to build."

Anna desperately wanted to hold Elsa, to comfort her, but time was not their ally at the moment. "Elsa, you need to listen to me. Isarn didn't' betray us after all. He's fighting Asgard to save Arendelle!"

Elsa furrowed her brow in confusion, bewilderment. "What?"

"It's true!" Kristoff interjected.

"Have you found that key yet?!" Anna cried. "We really, _really _need to hurry up here!"

"Fine, fine," Kristoff muttered, getting back to work on the lock.

"This . . . This doesn't make any sense!" Elsa whispered. "You were there. You heard what he said!"

"He was acting!" Anna blurted out in exasperation. "He was afraid Asgard would kill us if he found out he was working with us. He didn't have a choice! Kristoff, _have you found that key yet?_"

"Almost there!"

Anna took a deep breath to steady herself, noting that, if they lived through this, Kristoff owed her a very, _very _nice dinner and flowers. "Elsa, I know you have no reason to trust Isarn. But trust me! Please! Isarn told us that the reason he changed his mind was because . . . because he realized he loves you."

Elsa's face paled. "Isarn . . . _loves _me?"

"He finally has a daughter in his life," Anna said. She turned and looked at the raging battle. Isarn was on his knees, slowly being covered in ice. "And if you don't do something fast, he's not going to have the chance to experience what that's like! _Please!_"

Elsa closed her eyes, absorbing all Anna had said. "I . . . I can't help!"

"Yes, you can!" Anna cried. "Isarn believes in you! _I _believe in you! You have to! _You must!_"

A loud clicking sound rang through the throne room. "Got it!" Kristoff cried in triumph.

"Please, Elsa!" Anna whispered. _"Please!"_

* * *

The ice had spread over Isarn's body, immobilizing him. Only his head remained uncovered. Asgard smiled darkly as he gazed upon his opponent.

"My, how the mighty have fallen!" Asgard cackled. "There was a time, long ago, when I believed you were immortal! That you were incapable of error! That you were the greatest ever to live among our people!"

Asgard's smile disappeared. "Now I see the truth. You are _nothing_! Nothing more than a fool who promised everything to his people, who convinced us we could be great once more, only to take that opportunity when it finally—_finally!_—arrived and cast it aside as if it was _meaningless_!"

Asgard was beyond the point of reason; he was wholly consumed with rage. "Do you know how that makes us—_me_—feel? Used! Betrayed! Means to an end! Worthless! Despite all your words, your own brothers mean _nothing _to you!"

Isarn gasped, his breath becoming increasingly difficult to draw. "Asgard . . . We can still . . . have . . . peace! You don't have . . . to do . . . _this_!"

"Peace?" Asgard whispered. "Peace? You dare speak to me about _peace_?! These filth who desecrate Arendelle don't deserve to live, yet you talk of settling with them? You truly are a fool!"

He leaned in to Isarn's face. "Do you know the first thing I am going to do once you are dead? I will take your precious Elsa, whom you profess to love so much, and I will desecrate her! Whenever I choose! And I can only hope that from wherever you may be in the afterlife, you will be able to see just how far I intend to humiliate her, to _destroy _her, so that you may spend eternity knowing that I have destroyed your last remaining link to this world!"

Isarn roared in fury. "You will NOT!"

Asgard smiled. "Time to die, Isarn. May your death be slow, painful; your afterlife an eternity of suffering!" He raised his hands and aimed them directly at Isarn's head, channeling all his anger into a concentrated stream of ice.

"NO!"

Asgard was thrust backwards against the wall, a stream of ice crystals pinning him in place. _How—? What—? _He looked up and gasped. "YOU!"

Elsa stood before Asgard, her face twisted in unbridled fury. One hand was stretched before her, channeling the ice that kept Asgard restrained against the wall. With her free hand, she allowed the ice restraining Isarn to flow into her, freeing her father from his imprisonment.

Isarn breathed deeply, his now-free lungs able to fully expand and fill with air. Gingerly, he stood and walked behind Elsa.

"Are you all right?" Elsa asked, her gaze never wavering from Asgard.

"Yes," Isarn said. "Yes, I am." He paused. "Thank you for that."

"Anna told me what you told her," Elsa said. "Is it . . . Is it true?"

Isarn felt the guilt of what he had done to his daughter coursing through him. "Yes. Yes it is. I . . . I didn't mean to hurt you, Elsa. I just . . . did what I thought I needed to do to protect you."

Elsa nodded. "I understand. I've had to do . . . similar things over the years. I know exactly what it's like to have to lie to someone you love in order to keep them safe."

Satisfied that Asgard was restrained, she turned to Isarn. "Can . . . Can we start over now, like none of this happened? Can we be honest with each other?"

Isarn slowly, carefully placed his arms around Elsa. When she didn't move away, he gently closed them around her, finally embracing his child. "I would like that very, very much."

Anna stood nearby, watching the proceedings. "Kristoff, isn't this . . . isn't this just wonderful?"

"Oh, don't be getting all emotional on me now," Kristoff said, bringing Anna in for a deep kiss.

* * *

"How nice!" A cold voice interrupted the jovial mood of the party. "I suppose you all think everything is just going to end now? That my people are just going to surrender?!"

Asgard's face was dark, his voice menacing. "I will not permit it! We have worked too hard for this! And you two—" he glared at Elsa and Isarn, "have almost destroyed everything! But I _will _have vengeance! I WILL!"

Summoning all of his power, Asgard burst forth from his constraints, shards of jagged ice flying about the throne room.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed.

"Anna! Kristoff! Get out of here!" Elsa ordered. "We can handle this!"

"Elsa, no! No!"

Elsa turned to Kristoff, her face deadly serious. "Get out before I _make _you get out!"

Kristoff grabbed Anna and lifted her off the ground. "Let go of me!" Anna screamed, kicking furiously. "Elsa! ELSA!"

Isarn sent a wave of ice toward Asgard. The younger man dodged it easily. Elsa attempted to follow Isarn's attack with a wave of her own, but Asgard was too fast. Moving faster than Elsa believed was possible, he summoned two large blocks of ice and hurled them at Elsa and Isarn.

Isarn dodged the block that was aimed at him. Elsa, however, could not react in time. The mammoth ice cube collided with her already-weakened body, sending her flying through four rows of chairs.

"Is THAT all you can do?" Asgard cried in triumph. "I expected much better from you, snow queen!"

Isarn took advantage of Asgard's momentary distraction and sent an ice block of his own hurtling toward the younger man. The block struck Asgard at full velocity, launching him into the upper balcony.

Elsa had pulled herself to her feet. "Isarn!" she hissed. "We have to stop him now! If he gets into the palace from the upstairs corridor, we may never catch him!"

Isarn nodded. "Let's skip the stairs, shall we?" Concentrating, he summoned an ice platform beneath himself and Elsa. The platform rose, higher and higher, until the two were able to walk onto the balcony. Cautiously, they scanned for signs of their opponent.

"I don't see him!" Elsa whispered. "He couldn't have gone far—"

A wave of ice flew by her ear, missing her head by mere centimeters. "There!" Elsa cried. Asgard sneered in contempt before dashing through the nearby exit.

"Quickly!" Isarn commanded. Father and daughter rushed through the exit, desperate to avoid losing their quarry.

They were now in the upstairs corridor of the palace. The hallway was lined with doors, each offering a possible option for Asgard's escape.

"No!" Elsa whispered. "We've lost him!"

Isarn shook his head. "No, we haven't. You can find him, Elsa. Just concentrate."

"This really isn't the time for another training exercise—"

Isarn cut her off. "No! You can sense where he is! I _know _you can! Remember the knife! Close your eyes and _feel _where he went! Let the cold flow through you. Follow its trail!"

Elsa nodded, closing her eyes, opening herself to the cold that flowed through both her and Asgard. She felt nothing, and for a moment she thought she had failed, when—

When in her mind's eye, she suddenly _knew _where Asgard was. Opening her eyes, she smiled. "This way!"

Isarn followed his daughter through the third door on the left. Just as they had suspected, they were on the palace terrace, all of Arendelle far below them.

"There he is!" Isarn cried. Ahead of them, they saw Asgard gasping in astonishment as he realized he had been discovered.

"How did . . . How did you . . .?" Asgard was too shocked to form a complete thought.

Slowly, Elsa and Isarn approached the murderous Wanderer, backing him to the very edge of the terrace. "My daughter is very, _very _powerful," Isarn whispered. "Something you could be as well, if only you would learn to control your anger."

Elsa spoke next. "It's over, Asgard. You have no other options. Surrender now. Come back with us and negotiate peace between our peoples."

The queen stepped closer to Asgard until she was mere inches in front of him. "I promise you, I will not hold this assault against your brothers. Both of our races are at fault. Please, Asgard. Put the past behind you. Abandon your thirst for vengeance. Let our two nations join together for our mutual benefit."

Asgard weighed Elsa's words, and for a moment Elsa thought she had been successful. But the anger returned to Asgard's face, the cold filling his heart once more.

"I would sooner die a thousand deaths than negotiate peace with the likes of you!" Asgard spat. "I will remain true to our fathers' memories! I will not betray the lessons they taught us! I will not destroy our honor!"

"You fool!" Isarn cried. "Is your pride so great that you would cast aside the possibility of helping our people find a permanent home? Of finally finding a nation willing to work with us?" Isarn was pleading now. "Don't you see? We don't have to rule through fear! We can live in peace with a nation that truly wishes to be our ally! Our people will speak our names, _your _name, with reverence for generations to come. Think of it! _Asgard the Wise! Asgard the Magnificent! Asgard, _the man who led our people to a new golden age of prosperity!"

Asgard's lip trembled as he considered Isarn's words.

_Please! _Elsa thought. _Please let us live in peace!_

Asgard shook his head. "No. If this is how it is to end, I will die instead!"

Before Isarn could stop him, Asgard grabbed Elsa and pulled her with him to the edge of the terrace. With his free hand, Asgard summoned an ice dagger and held it to Elsa's throat.

"Asgard," Isarn said, carefully stepping forward. "Please, don't do this! Let the queen go! She has done nothing to you!"

"She has done _everything _to me!" Asgard roared. "Because of her, you betrayed my trust! Because of her, you abandoned our people! How could you?! How could you place your abomination, your mistake, ahead of the needs of our brothers?!"

Elsa looked at Isarn, a look of complete calm on her face. "It's all right, Isarn," she whispered. "I'm not afraid."

"No!" Isarn screamed, stepping forward. "I will not lose you! I WON'T!"

"STAY BACK!" Asgard ordered, thrusting the blade closer toward Elsa's skin, so close that a trickle of blood began to run down her throat.

Isarn couldn't believe what was happening. Powerless, he stared at Elsa, silent willing something, _anything, _to end this madness. _No! No! NO! Not like this! NO!_

"Father." Elsa's voice was soft, barely audible.

_What did she call me? _He stared at his daughter, his brave, courageous, _daughter, _no longer trying to hold back the tears that had begun to flow from his eyes.

Elsa smiled at Isarn. "It's okay, Father. I . . . I love you."

Before Isarn could react, Elsa spun about, her hand glowing blue with power. With all her strength, she brought her hand down upon Asgard, unleashing the full power of her ice upon him. Screaming in agony, Asgard drove the knife deep into Elsa's chest. The ice flowed over Asgard's body, coating him, turning his very flesh to solid ice. His screams ended abruptly as his head turned to solid ice.

Isarn stared in astonishment as Elsa stood facing the ice statue that had once been Asgard. The statue still maintained its hold on the blade, preventing Elsa from moving. The weight of the ice pulled the statue to the edge of the terrace, dragging Elsa with it.

Realizing what was about to happen, Isarn rushed forward. He dove, desperately reaching to grab hold of his daughter.

But before he reached her, Asgard's frozen form lost its tenuous hold on the terrace. Pulling Elsa with it, the statue plummeted from the top of the palace, rapidly descending to the ground below, accompanied only by the harsh, animal-like sounds of Isarn's disbelieving screams.

* * *

**AN: The conclusion is coming forth soon. Please be patient!**


	20. Chapter 20: Extinguished

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Extinguished**

Isarn raced down the palace stairs, stopping for nothing. The conflict between the Wanderers and Arendelle's soldiers was at a standstill. The moment both parties had become aware that their leaders had engaged in battle, they had stopped, transfixed, uncertain of what to do next.

"Isarn!" A familiar voice caused him to pause. Turning, Isarn saw Anna approaching, her face drawn with worry.

"Isarn! You're all right!" Anna looked about, her heart suddenly beating faster in terror. "Where's Elsa?" Isarn tried, but could not respond. "Where's Elsa, Isarn?!"

"You need . . . You need to come with me. Now." Isarn said. Grabbing her hand, he practically dragged her behind him as he continued his flight from the palace.

Finally reaching the entrance to the palace, Anna and Isarn burst through the door. The Ice Lord pulled Anna toward the small circle of citizens that had gathered near the palace steps.

"MOVE!" Isarn roared. Terrified, the group backed away, exposing what they had been examining.

_NO! NO! NO! NO!_

Anna fell to the ground, her face white, unwilling to believe what she was seeing. Isarn stood behind her, holding Anna's shoulders tightly, trying to both give her strength as well as draw his own from her.

The ice that had been Asgard had shattered into hundreds of fragments. Sunlight reflected off the tiny shards, forming a halo effect around Elsa's body. The knife Asgard had plunged into her chest had now been pushed completely through her torso. Her limbs extended from her body at awkward angles. Her breathing was extremely shallow, almost imperceptible.

Anna moved to her sister and delicately took her hand. She could feel a pulse in Elsa's wrist, but it was faint, distant. "Elsa?" she whispered, barely able to speak. "Elsa, can you hear me?"

The queen of Arendelle slowly opened her eyes, turning her head to her younger sister. A faint smile crossed her lips. "Hey."

Anna smiled, tears flowing down her face. "Hey."

Elsa looked up at the palace roof, then back to Anna. "That was . . . a lot farther than I thought. Remind me . . . not to do that . . . again."

Anna laughed through her tears, kissing Elsa's hand. "I'll have to add that to my list. It's getting to be really, really long."

Elsa tried to laugh as well, but a spasm of coughing overtook her. Blood shot from her mouth and she grimaced in pain. She laid her head back on the ground, shaking her head in sorrow. "I'm so sorry, Anna. For . . . everything."

Anna shook her head. "No, Elsa. Don't do this. You're going to be . . . You're going to be fine. I just know it! And when you . . . when you get better we're going to take a long, long vacation, just the two of us, and we're going to finally get away from all the problems and everything that keeps ruining our lives and just _be _with each other again! Just like . . . Just like we always wanted."

"Don't . . . lie to me, Anna," Elsa gasped. "I'm dying. And there's nothing anyone . . . can do to stop it."

_This can't be happening! This can't be happening! _Suddenly, a thought blazed through Anna's mind.

"Isarn!" She turned to the older man. "You can heal her, right? Just like you were going to the other day! You can make Elsa whole again!"

Isarn gasped. _Why didn't I think of this sooner? Of course!_ Isarn knelt next to his daughter, carefully holding her other hand. "Elsa, I . . ."

"Don't . . . say . . . anything," Elsa whispered. "I think . . . I think we both know how we feel."

Isarn nodded, fighting back the tears in his eyes. "Elsa, I'm going save you. All this," he waved his hand, "will be a distant memory in a moment. Just close your eyes and let me in."

Elsa closed her eyes and rested, her breathing now barely noticeable.

Isarn concentrated, letting the ancient power of his people flow through him. In his mind he could see Elsa's injuries disappear, her broken body once again in perfect condition. The blood she had lost was now restored, her battered and bruised skin now snow white and beautiful once more. Smiling, Isarn opened her eyes, expecting to see his daughter healthy once more.

Nothing had changed. Anna looked at Isarn, panic in her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Why haven't you healed her yet?!"

"I . . . I did!" Isarn protested. "I don't understand! It should have worked? Why didn't it work?!"

"What is wrong with you?!" Anna screamed. "HEAL HER! PLEASE! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"

Isarn concentrated again, focusing every fiber of his being on the process of restoring Elsa's health. But again, nothing happened.

The horrible truth suddenly descended upon Isarn. "I . . . I can't do it!" he whispered. "Her injuries are too severe! My power isn't strong enough!"

Anna refused to believe, could not believe, _would not _believe. "NO! NO! NO! NO! YOU'RE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH! YOU CAN HEAL HER! YOU CAN SAVE HER! I KNOW YOU CAN!"

"Even my power has its limits," Isarn said, his face ashen, lined with sorrow. "I cannot save Elsa."

Elsa opened her eyes once more, looking at both Isarn and Anna. "Did . . . Did I . . . Did I stop him?"

"Yes, Elsa," Anna said, desperately willing herself to be strong, to not show Elsa just how terrified she was. "You did! Asgard is gone now! Arendelle is safe, because of you!"

"Is he dead?" Elsa whispered. Anna hesitated, and Elsa _knew. _"So," she said. "This is how it feels . . . to take a life. I swore . . . I would never . . . but I _had _to . . . he was going to . . ." A tear left Elsa's eye. "Oh, God, Anna, I _killed _him! I didn't want to . . . but I . . ." She stopped. "Murderer!" she whispered.

"No," Isarn said. "Elsa, you are _not _a murderer! You gave Asgard every opportunity to repent. He was the one who tried to kill you. You . . . You saved our people from a madman. You have _nothing _to be ashamed of!"

Elsa could feel the darkness moving closer. Coughing once more, she tried to sit up. Anna and Isarn held her down, trying to keep her from further injuring herself.

"Isarn," she gasped. "Father! I'm . . . I'm sorry we didn't . . . have more time together." She stared at Isarn intensely. "You are . . . a good man, Father. You've made . . . terrible choices . . . but you have _changed_. Lead your people . . . in the light. Help them be . . . the great nation they can be!"

Isarn kissed Elsa's forehead, his tears mingling with Elsa's. "I . . . I will!" he whispered. "I will not fail you, daughter!"

Elsa turned to Anna once more. "Anna . . . I'm sorry. I know . . . it's not what you wanted, but . . . Arendelle needs you! Our people . . . need you . . . to be strong! Please . . . Please take care of them!"

Anna shook her head in despair. "I . . . I can't!" she whispered. "I don't know how! I'm not you, Elsa!"

"You don't have to be . . . me," Elsa whispered. "That was my mistake! I tried . . . to be perfect . . . to be everything to everyone. But . . . Arendelle doesn't need perfection. She needs _you_! Listen to Andersen. He will . . . guide you! I know . . . I know you will make a great queen! Queen Anna . . ."

Anna squeezed Elsa's hand, refusing to let go. "I learned from the best," she said. "I will make sure no one in Arendelle ever forgets what you've done! Queen Elsa . . . the Magnificent!"

Elsa now focused her gaze behind Anna, no longer able to see her. "It's so dark, Anna," she whispered. "Ask me . . . one last time . . . please."

Forcing her throat to work, Anna leaned down to Elsa's ear, tears pouring down her face, and said, "Do you want . . . to build . . . a snowman?"

Elsa smiled. _"Yes," _she whispered. "I've always . . . wanted to. With you. _Only _you." Opening her palm, she willed a small swirl of snow to form into a miniature version of the same snowman she had created so many times with Anna in their childhoods.

Elsa's eyes suddenly opened wide. Anna and Isarn looked at each other in concern. But Elsa didn't appear afraid. Rather, she looked calmer, more peaceful than Anna had ever seen her before.

"It's so . . . _warm_!" Elsa reached out as if trying to touch something. Then, as suddenly as she had stretched forth her arm, it slowly fell back to her side. With a final gasp, Elsa's breath disappeared into the wind.

"Elsa? ELSA?!"

The Eden-stone ring on Elsa's hand flickered once, then faded, its brilliant luster extinguished, now dull and lifeless once more. And thus passed Queen Elsa, the Snow Queen of Arendelle.


	21. Chapter 21: Purgation

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Purgation**

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

Anna threw herself on Elsa's body, emitting a primal, animal-like scream of sorrow. All who stood nearby lowered their heads, privately mourning the death of their queen.

Isarn sat motionless, unable to believe what had just transpired. _How? _he thought. _How is this right? How could someone so full of love for others be taken from this world, extinguished like a candle that burned too brightly?_

_Love for others . . . for others . . . others. _Isarn frowned. Something about that phrase had sparked a long-repressed memory. _What _is _it? _

His own words to Elsa from several nights ago—was it only just a few nights?—echoed in his ears. _"You are a very, _very _loving woman, Elsa. That is your greatest strength."_

His mind suddenly cleared. "The _Fornyelse _rite," he whispered. Long-forgotten texts he had studied in his childhood suddenly burst forth into the forefront of his mind. Invigorated, he stood, rushing to Anna.

"Anna! Anna! Anna, I need you to move now." Isarn gently moved to lift the grieving princess from her sister's body.

Anna emitted another scream, staring at Isarn with blind rage. "DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Anna, please, there is no time. I need you to move now!"

"WHY? WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE?"

Isarn pulled Anna to her feet. "Anna, there's still a chance to save Elsa!"

Anna stepped backwards, her mind reeling. "Don't say that! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE THIS WORSE?"

Isarn removed his cloak and his shirt. "Anna, I need you to listen. What I'm about to try . . . No one among my people has tried for five hundred years."

Anna shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Among my people, there is a legend that the greatest of our race were able to revive the dead . . . to bring life back to those who had lost it."

"If . . . If no one has tried for five hundred years, what makes you think . . .?"

"Every healer among my people is required to memorize the rite, for the rare occasion we might one day need to employ it. The requirements of this rite are extraordinarily complicated. That is why no one has attempted it in centuries."

"What . . . Then why even waste our time?" Anna whispered. "Why bring hope when there is none to be had?"

"Because I believe Elsa has met the requirements for this rite!" Isarn cried. "The victim must have demonstrated beyond all doubt love of others over self. He must have given his life in the service of others. And his heart must be pure, untouched by pride or selfish concerns!" He stared desperately at Anna. "Do you see? Do you understand now why this has been so rarely attempted? It is almost impossible to find someone who so willingly puts the needs of others over their own."

"Elsa . . . That's who Elsa is," Anna whispered. "Do you really think . . .?"

"I am _certain_!" Isarn said. He took Elsa's hand, holding it tightly. "I need you to hold her other hand. This rite requires two: the healer and the intermediary."

"Wait . . . what?"

"The intermediary!" Isarn said. "I need you to help magnify what I am doing, to make it stronger, more potent."

"And how do I do that?" Anna asked. "I'm not a healer. I don't have a clue what you're even trying."

"All you need to do is picture Elsa in your mind, alive, healthy. Surround that image with all the love you have for her and the love she gave you in return. That will help bring her back to us."

Isarn's mouth twitched slightly. Anna noticed. "What's wrong?"

"It's . . . It's nothing." Isarn and Anna crouched next to Elsa's body, each holding one of her hands. "Are you ready?" Isarn asked.

"Yes," Anna whispered. She closed her eyes, envisioning Elsa in her mind, healthy, smiling. Her mind flooded with the happy memories they had shared together, the love they had felt for each other.

In the corner of her mind, Anna could hear Isarn speaking in an ancient language. The words flowed quickly, increasing in intensity.

Anna continued to focus on Elsa in her mind. The image of Elsa was growing stronger. As Isarn chanted, Anna could see Elsa coming closer to her, so close she could almost touch her. Anna reached out to touch Elsa, to hold her once more, to beg her to return to her—

When Elsa suddenly was pulled away from her. Desperately, Anna reached forward again, straining. If she just leaned forward just a bit more, she could take her hand, bring her back.

But something was restraining Anna. She lunged forward, determined to take hold of Elsa's hand. But each time she did so, she was pulled further and further back from her sister. Screaming, Anna lunged forward with all her might. "ELSA!" she cried. "COME BACK TO ME! PLEASE!"

Isarn's words swirled in her mind, his voice practically shouting the texts. "ELSA!" Anna screamed. "ELSA!"

Suddenly, something slammed into Anna, throwing her across the palace courtyard. Anna opened her eyes. This was no longer part of the vision, she realized, but was, in fact, reality.

"Isarn?" Anna called. She looked about, searching for the ice lord. "Isarn?"

Anna spotted him on the other side of the courtyard. Standing, she rushed to him. As she approached him, she knelt beside him.

"Isarn? Isarn! Are you all right?"

Isarn's eyes shot open. He looked about, confused. "What . . . happened?"

"I don't know!" Anna said. "We were in the middle of the ritual when something hit us and sent us flying. Did you do that?"

Isarn shook his head. "If I did, I . . . I didn't mean to." He stood, carefully. "Elsa? Elsa?!"

The two rushed back to Elsa's body, desperately searching for any sign of change. Anna took Elsa's hand. "Elsa? Can you hear me? Elsa!"

Nothing. Elsa's body lay as it had before, unchanging, unmoving.

Isarn sank to the ground, covering his head with his hands. "It's over, Anna," he whispered. "I failed. Elsa is . . . beyond my ability to revive."

"NO! NO! NO!" Anna screamed. "TRY AGAIN! YOU HAVE TO TRY AGAIN!"

"I CAN'T!" Isarn cried. "The ritual can only be used once per person. If it fails, it may not be attempted again."

"No!" Anna whispered. "It can't be! It can't!"

Isarn weakly walked to Anna, taking her in his arms. "It's all right," he whispered, allowing the princess to weep bitterly. "It's all right."

So focused were they on their own grief that they almost didn't hear one of the townspeople gasp. "Look!"

The townspeople murmured in astonishment, amazement. Anna and Isarn opened their eyes and turned to see what everyone was staring at. Anna gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth.

The Eden-stone had, very faintly, begun to glow once more. Its glow spread up Elsa's arm, pouring over her body. The knife buried in her chest faded away, leaving no trace it had ever existed. The cuts and bruises that littered Elsa's body vanished, leaving smooth, clear skin in their place. Bones that had been shattered reformed, stronger than they had been before. Finally, the glow settled over Elsa's heart. The light became unbearably bright. All within view had to shield their eyes from the intensity of its rays. Just when the light became so bright Anna was certain she would go blind, the glow receded. The Eden-stone pulsed once with an intense fire, then resumed its customary, steady glow.

Elsa's eyes opened, squinting in the bright sunlight. Carefully, the queen of Arendelle rose to her feet. The townspeople stepped back in bewilderment, uncertain of what they were seeing.

Anna could not believe her eyes. "Elsa?" she whispered. "ELSA?!"

Elsa turned and gazed upon her sister. "Anna," she said softly. "Anna!"

Anna did not feel her feet touch the ground. She raced to the center of the square faster than she had ever run before. Screaming in jubilation, she threw herself upon her older sister, embracing her, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa, it's you! It's really you!"

Elsa held Anna as tightly as she could, her own tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's me, Anna!" she said. "It's me!"

Finally, the two sisters let go of each other long enough to talk. "Anna, what . . . what happened? I remember . . . I remember _dying_! Why am I here?"

"It was Isarn," Anna said. "He . . . He remembered an ancient ritual of the Wanderers and he brought you back to life. Because you were so unselfish, so loving, he was able to bring you back."

Elsa nodded. "I . . . I was _somewhere _and it was beautiful, but there was a voice . . . _your _voice that kept sounding in my ear, begging me to come back. I . . . I couldn't stay there, not with you in so much pain."

Anna embraced Elsa once more, laughing. "It's over!" she cried. "It's finally over!"

The two sisters turned and walked toward Isarn. As they approached, Elsa could wait no longer. Rushing forward, she wrapped her arms around her father, pulling him to herself.

"Elsa," Isarn whispered, not certain what he was witnessing was real. "Is it . . . Is it really you?"

"It is, Father," Elsa said, kissing Isarn on the cheek. "You did it! You brought me back!"

Isarn laughed, tightly squeezing Elsa. "I would do anything to keep you safe," he whispered.

"It's all right, Father," Elsa said. "I'm here now."

"I am . . . very glad of that," Isarn gasped, his breathing becoming shallow, his face turning white.

Elsa suddenly became very concerned. "Isarn? Father? What's wrong?"

Isarn lost all strength in his legs and fell to the ground. Elsa followed him, tightly clutching his hand.

Anna stepped forward, worried. "Isarn? What's going on?"

Isarn looked at both sisters, a pained smile crossing his face. "I . . . told you the truth about the legend, Princess," he said. "The _Fornyelse _rite does indeed have the power to restore life to one who is worthy. However, like . . . anything else in this world . . . there must be . . . a cost."

"No," Elsa whispered. She turned to Anna. "No! Please tell me you didn't let him."

"I didn't know!" Anna said. "Elsa, I didn't know!"

"If I had told you . . . would you . . . have let me perform the ritual?" Isarn asked.

"No," Anna admitted. "I couldn't have."

"Then I am very glad . . . I kept silent," Isarn said. "A life for a life. That is the price . . . of the ritual. Equilibrium . . . Balance . . . Our world is built upon these principles. It could be . . . no other way."

Elsa gazed at Isarn, her heart slowly breaking. "How long? How much longer before . . .?"

Isarn smiled at Elsa. "I can feel my strength leaving me as we speak. I imagine . . . I imagine I will draw my last breath within the hour."

"Why?" Anna asked. "Why would you do this?"

A faint smile crossed Isarn's face. "I have committed . . . many, many sins in my life, Anna. Most of them . . . unforgivable. I know what . . . will happen to my soul upon my death. And yet . . . I would gladly give my life a thousand times over if it meant . . . keeping you safe, Elsa."

Isarn laughed weakly. "It's ironic, isn't it? I created you to give me the ultimate . . . advantage in taking revenge . . . yet you have somehow done the impossible . . . and taught a bitter old man . . . how to _love _again."

Elsa smiled, gently caressing Isarn's cheek. "Your love was always inside you, Father. You just needed to be reminded _why _you did what you did for your people. Because you are responsible for them and you want to protect them! Because you _love _them!"

"Then . . . we are not so different after all . . . you and I." Isarn's breath stopped, a spasm of coughing overtaking him. He fought to clear his throat and breathed deeply.

"It is almost time, Elsa. The darkness . . . I can see it now."

"No, Father! Please!" Elsa was sobbing now. "Don't leave me now."

Isarn smiled. "I will always be with you, Elsa." He pointed to her heart. "Here." He leaned forward, straining, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "And here. Remember me, my daughter. Remember that, even when all seems lost and darkness threatens to consume you . . . light and love . . . _can _find their way through."

Elsa carefully, delicately placed a gentle kiss on Isarn's lips. "I swear I will never forget you. I will use what you taught me to lead both our peoples to an age of happiness."

Isarn was no longer looking at Elsa, but beyond her. "I go now to be judged by God and my fathers," he whispered. "With their mercy, perhaps one day I will enter the great halls of my people . . . and rest for eternity in their worthy company."

Isarn drew a sharp breath. "Goodbye, Elsa . . ." As the words left his lips, his head fell forward. His lungs no longer drew air in our out. His heart, once so strong, was now silent.

Through her tears, Elsa gingerly closed Isarn's eyelids, finally creating a peaceful expression on his worried countenance. Both Elsa and Anna fell to their knees, sobbing in agony at the loss of the Ice Lord. The townspeople and the Wanderers, no longer enemies, fell to their knees, mourning the leader of the Wanderers and the father of their monarch. The only sound to be heard in Arendelle was the sobbing of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna and the quiet wind that billowed about, lifting the thoughts of Arendelle's people to the heavens.

* * *

**AN: Just to be clear: It was always my plan to do this. The story, the characters, dictated that Elsa had to die first, in order for Isarn to make the ultimate sacrifice. That has been the theme of this story: Balance and sacrifice. Hopefully, I haven't hammered those points too hard, but have been subtle instead.**


	22. Chapter 22: Unity

**The Head That Wears the Crown**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Unity**

"I want to apologize. For not coming sooner, I mean."

Elsa stood at her parents' gravestone, a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She shifted her weight from side to side, uncertain of what to say next.

She took a deep breath. "I guess what I want to say most of all is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I held such anger toward you inside for all these years. I thought you hated me so much. Even as I grew older and realized you didn't, some part of me still thought you hid me away because you were ashamed of me. Because you thought I was a _monster_!"

Elsa glanced once more at the headstone. "It must have been so painful for you. I . . . I can't imagine the heartache you must have experienced. The sorrow. The guilt."

She gently placed the bouquet at the foot of the headstone. "I know now what it is to learn to love someone who may be . . . less than inviting when you first meet them. How to look beyond appearances to see who they truly are. So, I wanted to say 'thank you' for doing that with me. For not giving up on me. For believing I could be the daughter you always wanted.

"Arendelle is doing really, really well now. Our relations with our allies have never been better. And we are extending invitations to new partners all the time. We just established a relationship with a race that had been homeless for centuries. We've given them the land just outside the city. They're free to develop it any way they wish, as long as they promise to take good care of it, to work the soil, to share the fruit of their labors with everyone."

A single tear fought its way from her eye. "They're a good people, Father. They really are. Because of them, Arendelle is stronger. _I _am stronger. Their leader . . . Well, I suppose you probably already know who he was. What he meant to me. It's funny, though. I never stopped thinking of you as my father either, even when he and I became close. It's like . . . each of you had a different, yet equally important role to play in my life. I . . . I wanted to make sure you knew I still think of you as my father, too."

Elsa brushed aside the lock of hair that had fallen in her eyes. "I need to go now, Father, Mother. I have a trade minister who has just returned from a . . . surprisingly effective negotiation. He claims this is the most abundant nation we've ever formed an alliance with." She smiled. "And, of course, he alone is to be thanked for managing to create such a mutually-beneficial trade agreement. I suppose I'll have to throw him a dinner or something. I guess I owe him that much. I'm the one who sent him there in the first place."

She walked closer to the headstone, studying it, thinking. _Summer and winter. Duality. Two sides of the same coin._ She waved her hand, forming a second bouquet, this one composed of ice roses, each flower perfectly formed, far more detailed than any ice rose a man could have chiseled. "Thank you again," Elsa whispered. "For everything."

She walked up the path back to the top of the hill. Anna was there, smiling. "Hey."

Elsa smiled at her younger sister. "Hey."

"Everything all right?" Anna asked.

Elsa paused for a moment. For the first time in her life, she knew the answer. "Yes. Everything's fine."

"Great!" Anna said.

The two sisters walked next to each other, lost in their own thoughts.

Anna spoke next. "So, did you get a chance to say what you wanted to say?"

"I did. It was . . . liberating."

"I told you. You can't keep everything bottled up inside. It makes you very depressing to be around."

"Sorry," Elsa said. "I've gotten better, haven't I? I mean, _we've _gotten better, right?"

Anna stopped, turning to look at Elsa. "Yes. Yes, we have."

"Good," Elsa said. She looked at Anna's head. "What in the world are you wearing?"

Anna smiled. "Do you like it? It's called an 'ushanka.' Ingeborson says they're all the rage in Siberia!"

Elsa stared at the hat. "It looks like a raccoon crawled on your head and fell asleep."

"Hey! I'll have you know that this is _imported _merchandise! Very rare and expensive in these parts."

"It still looks like a sleeping raccoon."

"Elsa!"

"Well, okay. Not a raccoon. Maybe a ferret."

"Kristoff likes it! He says it makes me look stylish!"

Elsa smiled. "Kristoff thinks you look stylish any time you're wearing winter apparel."

"The man likes his ice, Elsa. I have to work with what I have."

"Understood." Elsa stopped, thinking.

"Elsa? Everything okay?"

Elsa shook her head, smiling. "I was just thinking . . . how _nice _this is. How I don't want this to end . . . ever."

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa. "You don't have anything to worry about. I plan on bothering you for a very, very long time."

"Even after you and Kristoff get married?"

"Haven't you heard? We're living in the palace! Isn't that great?"

"What?! I never agreed to that!"

"Oh, Elsa!"

The queen and the princess walked hand in hand back to the palace, exchanging their lighthearted banter as they traveled. After all they had suffered, all they had endured, they were finally together. Tomorrow, the world could throw another series of challenges at them, but for today, they had each other. And after all they had experienced, that was a very, very promising start.

* * *

**AN: Once again, thank you so much to everybody who has reviewed and provided feedback on this story. Special thanks to FlashFreeze0 and Loridhhp for diligently reviewing every chapter; you guys are the greatest! I don't know where I'll go from here, but I'm certain something will get inside my mind. This story became far more epic than I had initially planned, but I've loved every minute of writing it. Hopefully, you've enjoyed reading it as well! Thank you again, and goodbye . . . for now!**


End file.
